Harry Potter, Prince des Neiges
by Raven AzuNoctuli
Summary: Parce qu'il a un pouvoir semblable au sien, la reine Elsa d'Arrendelle a adopté Harry Potter qu'elle a sortit des décombres de sa maison. Aidée par sa soeur et Kristoff mais aussi par Sirius et Rémus, elle va l'élever pour qu'ils deviennent le parfait Prince d'Arendelle, le Prince des Neiges...slash SB/RL, futur HPDM
1. Arc des Trolls - Chapitre 1

Pour ceux qui avaient déjà lu le chapitre 1 avant et pour ceux qui le lisent maintenant, je vous annonce que l'histoire qui suit, bien qu'elle soit marquée comme pré-Poudlard, se déroulera AUSSI à Poudlard. L'histoire sera divisé en chapitre mais ces chapitre seront regroupés en Arc parce que…parce que je trouve ça cool comme ça ^^

Bisous et bonne lecture !

Je m'excuse aussi pour ceux qui ont lu la première version et surtout ceux qui me l'on fait remarquer. Comme excuse, je dirais que la première partie a été faite par reconnaissance vocale et que je ne me suis pas relu après. Pour ce qui est des dialogues et du manque de ponctuation, ça, ça vient du fait qu'en chargeant mon texte sur , ça a totalement anéanti ma typo. Pour les fautes d'orthographes, mon excuse, c'est que je n'ai pas de béta ^^''

* * *

Harry Potter, Prince des Neiges

Arc 1 : Arc des Trolls

Chapitre 1 : Cauchemar

0OoO0

Une ombre noire, une femme, un bébé. Un cri dans la nuit.

« Pas mon bébé ! Tuez-moi à sa place ! »

La femme rousse se tenait devant le berceau, face à l'ombre noire qui la menaçait de sa baguette de bois. Elle le suppliait, ses yeux étaient remplis d'effroi.

« Va-t'en idiote ! Je t'épargnerais si tu me laisses le tuer ! Dit l'ombre noire.

« Non !

« Tu l'auras voulu ! Avada Kedavra !

Une lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de bois et toucha la femme qui s'effondra sur le sol, morte. Son regard vert avait perdu tout son éclat. L'ombre noire se tourna alors sur le berceau où se trouvait l'enfant. Ce n'était qu'un petit bébé d'à peine un an, avec les yeux de sa mère et une touffe de cheveux noirs sur la tête. Il pleurait comme s'il savait qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais sa maman.

L'ombre noire pointa alors sa baguette sur l'enfant avec l'intention évidente de lui faire subir le même sort. Mais l'enfant se mit à pleurer plus fort et une chose incroyable se produisit : de la neige se mit à danser autour de lui en formant comme une protection. Le vent se mit à souffler, et plus le vent soufflait fort, plus il y avait de neige. L'ombre noire luttait contre la tempête. Elle réussit finalement à prendre appui sur un meuble et à pointer de nouveau sa baguette sur l'enfant pour prononcer derechef son sort mortel. La lumière verte se dirigea vers l'enfant, mais ne l'atteignit jamais. Son pouvoir déferla et pulvérisa l'ombre.

La maison était détruite. Ce n'était que des ruines recouvertes de glace avec au milieu l'enfant qui pleurait. Il était sain et sauf. Seule trace de l'attaque, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Il était tout seul.

0OoO0

« NON ! »

La reine Elsa se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Ce rêve était horrible, trop horrible pour être un simple cauchemar. Autour d'elle tout était gelé. Ses draps, ses meubles, son bureau et le sol étaient recouverts de neige. Des cristaux de glace recouvraient les murs et le plafond, l'ornant de dangereuses pointes acérées. Elsa avait du mal à reprendre contact avec la réalité tant ce qu'elle venait de voir l'avait effrayée.  
Des coups frappés à sa porte la sortirent de son état de frayeur. Elle entendait à travers le bois des voix qu'elle connaissait. Celle de sa sœur Anna et aussi de certains de ses serviteurs.  
Rejetant ses draps durcis, elle posa ses pieds dans la neige et se dirigea vers la porte. Le bois était coincé par le froid et la glace, mais elle réussit tout de même à l'ouvrir. Sur le seuil de sa chambre se tenaient Anna ainsi que Kristoff et quelques serviteurs, le visage inquiet.

« Que... Que se passe-t-il ? » Balbutia la reine  
« Elsa, tu vas bien ? Demanda Anna en voulant prendre les mains de sa sœur.

Comme toutes les personnes assemblées et elle-même, elle était en chemise de nuit. De la vapeur sortait de leurs bouches et ils se frottaient les mains malgré leurs moufles et leurs manteaux. Elsa se rendit alors compte que derrière eux, le couloir était complètement gelé, tout comme sa chambre.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »  
« Il s'est soudainement mis à faire froid, Dit Anna. On a su tout de suite que ça ne pouvait venir que de toi... Non pas que je dise que ce soit de ta faute, tu ne l'as sans doute pas fait exprès ! Enfin, je veux dire, je suis sûre que tu n'y es pour rien, mais... »  
« Ce qu'elle veut dire, Votre Majesté, l'interrompit Kristoff, c'est que nous nous sommes tous précipités pour voir si vous alliez bien. »  
« Oui...Oui, je vais bien, c'était juste un cauchemar » Dit Elsa en s'appuyant contre la porte, son front dans sa main.  
« Et ça va être comme ça à chaque fois ? » Demanda Kristoff avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part d'Anna.  
« Non ! Non, je vous rassure, c'était juste un cauchemar extrême et horrible, pas la peine de s'inquiéter. »  
« Tu es sure ? » Demanda Anna.  
« Oui, bien sûr » Répondit Elsa avec un grand sourire. Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangés, la chaleur va bientôt revenir, je vous le promets. En attendant, retournez tous vous coucher.

Les serviteurs se dispersèrent, et Kristoff retourna vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Anna. Celle-ci allait le suivre, mais elle se retourna pour lancer un regard à sa sœur. Elsa comprit qu'elle devrait tôt ou tard s'expliquer.

Depuis qu'elle était revenue au palais et avait repris sa place, Anna voulait à tout prix combler le fossé qui l'avait éloignée de sa sœur pendant près de dix ans. Elsa était heureuse de pouvoir de nouveau parler librement avec sa sœur, mais, de temps en temps, elle pensait qu'être un peu seule ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Elle sentit quelque chose tirer sa chemise de nuit. Elle baissa les yeux et tomba sur ceux d'Olaf, le bonhomme de neige auquel elle avait donné la vie.

« Tu es sûre que ça va Elsa ?

Elle se mit à genoux et lui prit les mains, enfin, les branchettes qui lui servaient de mains.

« Bien sûr, Olaf, c'était juste un très vilain cauchemar. »  
« Tu es sure ? »  
« Que veux-tu dire ? »  
« Tu n'es pas vraiment sure de toi quand tu dis ça... Que te dis ton cœur ? »  
« Mon cœur ? Il me Dit... »

Elle ferma les yeux

« Que c'est important. »  
« Alors que vas-tu faire ? »  
« Je ne sais pas, j'ignore ce que je dois faire. »  
« Il te faudrait peut-être demander à des experts... Mais à part les experts en amour de Kristoff, je n'en connais aucun. »  
« Les experts en amour ? Mais bien sûr, les trolls ! Merci Olaf ! »  
« Mais de rien... Pourquoi au fait ? »

Mais Elsa ne Répondit pas, et se précipita dans les couloirs pour rattraper sa sœur et son petit-ami.

« Kristoff ! »

Le géant blond se retourna.

« J'ai besoin que vous me conduisiez chez les trolls ! »  
« Quoi ? Maintenant ? »  
« C'est de la plus haute importance. »  
« Elsa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
« Je ne sais pas, je sens que mon rêve est important, mais je dois consulter des gens qui s'y connaissent plus que moi en magie. »  
« Très bien, je viens aussi ! »  
« Non, Anna, je veux que tu restes ici pour veiller sur le royaume. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais être partie, peut-être que je serais de retour demain matin, mais ça me rassurerait que tu sois ici. »  
« Très bien. Allez Kristoff, en avant !

Le blond grommela, mais partit s'habiller.

0OoO0

Monté sur Sven, son renne, Kristoff menait la marche, suivi de près par Elsa sur un destrier de glace. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au fond de la vallée où habitaient les trolls. Elsa sauta de son cheval et le laissa disparaitre. Elle s'avança vers le centre du cratère où trônaient déjà de gros rochers.

« Trolls, mes amis, j'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Les pierres se mirent à bouger tout autour d'elle et puis roulèrent vers elle. Elles se déplièrent pour laisser place à de petits êtres charmants à la peau grise couverte de mousse et de champignons, des colliers de pierres lumineuses multicolores autour du cou. Ils se mirent à chuchoter, mais s'écartèrent tous pour laisser une dernière pierre qui, en se dépliant, révéla un vieillard à la tignasse et à la barbe faites d'herbes folles.

« Je viens pour vous demander conseil » Dit Elsa au dernier arrivant.  
« Je sais ce qui vous amène Reine Elsa, un crime atroce a été commis, loin, dans les terres du Sud. Le pouvoir qui s'en est dégagé a traversé l'espace jusqu'à vous. »  
« Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce parce que ce petit enfant à un pouvoir semblable au mien ? »  
« Difficile de répondre. Ce que je sais, c'est que cet enfant est en danger. La chose qui a tenté de le tuer n'est pas morte. C'est une chose immonde qui a déchiré sa propre âme pour obtenir l'immortalité. Il cherchera à se venger de l'enfant. »  
« N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de le protéger ? »  
« Certaines forces sont déjà en place. Cet enfant n'est pas un simple enfant d'humain. C'est un sorcier, fils de sorcier et petit-fils de sorcier. Il y a là-bas toute une communauté magique qui pourra prendre soin de lui, mais... Oh misère... »  
« Qu'y a-t-il ? »  
« Je viens d'apercevoir des bribes de l'avenir. L'homme qui va prendre ces mesures est un homme sage, mais qui se laisse aller à ne pas voir que certaines personnes sont mauvaises. Il va confier l'enfant à des gens dépourvus de magie pour le préserver, mais ceux-ci vont lui faire plus de mal que de bien. Ils craignent la magie, et les pouvoirs de l'enfant vont les effrayer, peut-être au point de blesser irrémédiablement l'enfant physiquement et mentalement. »

Elsa sentit son cœur se serrer. Petite, elle avait toujours eu peur de son pouvoir, mais elle avait eu la chance d'avoir ses parents à ses côtés. Ils l'aimaient, et même si leurs choix l'avaient conduit à perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, elle ne pouvait oublier qu'ils voulaient à tout prix la protéger. Cet enfant non désiré risquait de vivre une vie bien pire que la sienne.

Elle avait été seule, il serait détesté. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ceci.

« Je veux l'aider, lui montrer comment se servir de ses pouvoirs. »  
« Il vous faudra pour cela lier votre destin au sien. Vous ne pourrez pas être seulement un maitre, vous devrez aussi être une mère. »  
« Qu'il en soit ainsi, j'adopterais cet enfant et en ferais le Prince d'Arendelle. Comment puis-je l'atteindre ? »  
« Je vais vous montrer comment utiliser votre pouvoir pour créer une porte vers l'endroit où vous voulez vous rendre. »

Elsa suivit les instructions du vieux troll. Elle chercha le pouvoir en elle et commença à faire tourbillonner de la neige entre ses mains. Elle la faisait tourner de plus en plus vite en élargissant le cercle et en le poussant devant elle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus grand qu'un être humain. Elle rassembla sa magie et la propulsa dans le cercle tourbillonnant en pensant à sa destination : la maison en ruine. La magie entra dans le cercle et se transforma en vortex d'un bleu glacé. Elle avait réussi.

Se tournant vers Kristoff, elle lui ordonna de rentrer au château pour raconter à sa sœur ce qui s'était passé et lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Puis elle pénétra dans le vortex.

0OoO0

Le voyage n'était pas désagréable. Il lui semblait que son corps s'était transformé en flocons de neiges soufflés par le vent avant de reformer son corps à la sortie de l'immense tunnel tourbillonnant qu'elle avait eu l'impression de traverser. Elle frémit. Ça avait été une sensation des plus étranges, mais au moins elle était arrivée.

Elle reconnut la maison en ruine et se précipita à l'intérieur. Elle n'entendait pas les pleurs de l'enfant, elle espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour lui. Finalement, elle entendit un faible gémissement. Elle enleva des décombres et le trouva. Il pleurait doucement dans les bras de la femme rousse. Il avait dû essayer de la réveiller et, n'y arrivant pas, s'était pressé contre elle. Le corps de la femme était gelé, conservé dans la glace crée par le chagrin de l'enfant.

Elsa se pencha et le pris dans ses bras. Il cria, tendant les bras vers la femme. Le vent se leva et la neige se mit à tourbillonner. Elsa sentait le pouvoir de l'enfant l'entourer, mais elle le combattit doucement tout en essayant de le calmer. Il s'arrêta bientôt de pleurer et finalement, s'endormit contre Elsa. Celle-ci continua à le bercer en chantonnant une petite chanson.

« _Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige..._ »

Soudain, un craquement l'interrompit. Elle se retourna et vit quelqu'un qui n'était pas là auparavant. C'était un homme grand, aux cheveux longs d'un noir ébène et aux yeux d'un gris foncé qui, pour le moment, étaient hagards. Il dévisagea Elsa et leva vers elle une baguette de bois.  
Se rappelant son rêve, la reine attaqua.

0OoO0

Quand Sirius vit la femme, il pensa tout de suite à cette ordure de Malefoy. Les cheveux blond presque blancs, la peau pale. Seuls ses yeux bleu saphir la différenciaient de cet immonde Mangemort. La voyant avec Harry dans les bras, il eut peur pour son neveu et voulut l'attirer à lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer son sort que la femme l'attaqua. C'était un sort de glace puissant, le plus puissant qu'il avait jamais vu et réalisé sans baguette. Il pensait que même Dumbledore ne pouvait pas en faire un aussi fort.  
Cela lui rappelait un peu les accidents de magie involontaire du petit Harry.

Cependant, il n'était pas un Auror pour rien. Il esquiva le sort d'une roulade sur le côté et se mit à courir vers la femme qui utilisa de nouveau un sort de glace. Cette fois-ci, Sirius ne put l'éviter et une grande partie de son corps, notamment ses jambes et sa main qui tenait sa baguette, se retrouvèrent prises dans la glace.

La femme s'approcha de lui avec méfiance.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
« Rendez-le-moi ! » Supplia Sirius en se mettant à pleurer. Rendez-moi Harry !

0OoO0

Elsa fut troublée par les larmes de l'homme et par son ton suppliant. Elle s'approcha plus près de lui et lui Demanda :

« Harry, c'est le nom de cet enfant ? »

Mais l'homme ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue. Il ne cessait de répéter ses suppliques d'une voix noyée par les larmes : « vous plait...pas Harry...James...Lily...lui faites pas de mal ».

Elsa lui posa une main sur la joue et lui releva la tête.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, je vous le promets. »

Sirius la regarda avec des yeux larmoyants et renifla.

« Je répète ma question, Harry est-il le nom de cet enfant ? »

L'homme hocha la tête en faisant un bruit qui ressemblait au couinement d'un chien.

« Et vous, quel est le vôtre ? Quel est votre lien avec Harry ? »  
« Sirius Black, j'étais le meilleur ami de James... son père, et son parrain. Oh mon dieu ! James, Lily où sont-ils ? »

Elsa baissa les yeux et Sirius éclata en sanglots. Elle relâcha l'étreinte de son pouvoir et la glace s'évanouit. Sirius tomba à genoux et se mit à se taper la tête contre le sol en disant que c'était de sa faute. Elsa se mit à genoux et lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Finalement, il releva la tête et regarda la reine dans les yeux.

« Qu'allez-vous faire d'Harry ? »  
« Cet enfant à un grand pouvoir. Il est très beau mais aussi très dangereux. Je vais l'emmener avec moi et lui apprendre à s'en servir. »  
« Pourquoi vous ? »  
« Mon pouvoir est identique au sien. Étant passée par les mêmes tourments, je pourrais lui apprendre. »  
« Allez-vous prendre soin de lui ? »  
« Je vous le promets, je compte même l'adopter. »  
« D'accord... »

Sirius caressa la joue du bébé endormi pour lui dire au revoir et il commença à s'éloigner.

« Où allez-vous ? » Demanda Elsa.  
« Je dois rattraper le traitre qui a vendu James et Lily à Voldemort, Répondit Sirius en serrant les poings. C'est moi qui aurais dû être le gardien du secret et qui ai proposé de me faire remplacer par ce rat. Je dois le retrouver et le faire payer ! »  
« Quoi ? Écoutez, je ne comprends pas tout ce que vous dites, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser faire, vous n'allez pas abandonner votre filleul ? »  
« Vous avez promis de vous en occuper... »  
« Mais ce petit a aussi besoin de sa famille, vous devez venir avec moi ! »  
« Je ne suis pas sûr... »  
« La vengeance ne vous mènera à rien. Si vous voulez honorer la mémoire de vos amis, vous devez vous en occuper aussi et apprendre à votre filleul quelles personnes ils étaient. »  
« Vous avez raison...je... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un bruit les fit se retourner. Un homme était apparu ; et quel homme ! Elsa n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi grand.

« Hagrid, murmura Sirius en allant vers l'homme. »  
« Sirius, je me doutais que tu serais là... C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'envoie. Il veut que je lui amène le jeune Harry. »  
« Mais pourquoi ? »  
« Il m'a Dit qu'il allait le confier à sa famille. »  
« Mais sa seule famille... C'est Pétunia ! Il ne peut quand même pas sérieusement penser à mettre Harry chez cette femme ? »

Elsa resserra instinctivement sa prise sur le petit corps chaud de l'enfant. Son estomac se tordit encore une fois. Le vieux troll n'avait pas Dit que les gens horribles chez qui Harry pourrait aller étaient sa famille. Cela rendait leur possible crime encore plus affreux, et cela ne devait pas arriver.

« Cela sera inutile, monsieur, Dit-elle en s'avançant vers le géant. Il ne faut pas le laisser aller chez ces gens-là, rajouta-t-elle à l'oreille de Sirius. Un voyant de chez moi m'a prévenue que ces gens allaient lui faire du mal. »  
« Elle a raison, Dit Sirius qui avait blêmi. Nous allons tous les deux nous en occuper. Après, tout, je suis son parrain, c'est normal que je m'en occupe. »  
« Mais le professeur Dumbledore... »  
« Hagrid, le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas vraiment d'autorité sur le sujet, ce n'est en aucun cas le tuteur d'Harry. »  
« Oui, mais... »  
« Écoute, tu n'as qu'à retourner le voir et lui dire de venir nous rendre visite pour qu'on en parle ensemble, je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il voudrait. »  
« Oui, je crois que tu as raison. »

Il fouilla dans la poche et y trouva une vieille chaussure. Il Dit un mot et disparut.

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, il faut partir avant qu'il revienne. »  
« Je vais ouvrir un portail pour nous ramener chez moi. »  
« Attendez, il faut d'abord aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre. »

0OoO0

Finalement, Elsa avait préféré le voyage dans le tunnel de glace. Le moyen de transport utilisé par le sorcier était certes extraordinaire mais aussi très désagréable. Elle avait eu l'impression de passer dans un tube très étroit.

Ils étaient apparus devant une pauvre masure dans laquelle Sirius venait d'entrer. Celui-ci trouva son ami assis dans un coin, le visage dans les genoux, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Quand Sirius le secoua et qu'il releva les yeux, Rémus le poussa et mit sa baguette sous son nez.

« Rémus ! »  
« Comment as-tu pu Sirius ? Je croyais que James était ton ami. Pourquoi nous as-tu trahi ? »

« Non, Rémus ! Ce n'était pas moi le gardien du secret ! »  
« Tu mens, grogna Rémus, des larmes dans la voix, ça ne pouvait être que toi ! »  
« C'est justement ce que j'espérais que Voldemort croit quand j'ai proposé à James de prendre plutôt Peter comme gardien du secret... »  
« Arrête ! Peter n'aurait jamais... »  
« Trahi ? Et moi oui ? Moi, je me serais allié à Voldemort alors que je me suis aliéné ma famille parce que je l'ai toujours refusé ? Rappelle-toi comme ils étaient fâchés ! »

Rémus frémit, "fâchés" était un euphémisme. Un soir de décembre, Sirius était arrivé dégoulinant de sang de la cheminée de la famille Potter. Il était dans un état tellement grave que pendant les jours qui avaient suivi, personne ne savait s'il allait survivre. C'était l'un des pires souvenirs de Rémus.

Celui-ci baissa sa baguette et se mit à pleurer. Sirius le prit dans ses bras et tenta de le consoler.

« Oh, Sirius, je suis désolé, tellement désolé... »  
« C'est bon Rémus, je te pardonne. Calme-toi maintenant. »  
« Mais Sirius, que se passe-t-il pour Harry ? »  
« Dumbledore voulait le confier à Pétunia. »  
« Quoi ? Mais il est fou ! Pétunia déteste la magie, Harry ne sera jamais heureux, et pire encore... »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'en occuper avec quelqu'un. Elle va l'adopter et l'emmener chez elle pour l'élever. Je vais aller avec elle. »  
« Qui ? C'est une personne de confiance ? »  
« En fait... Je me rends compte que je ne connais pas son nom. Mais je lui fais confiance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je lui confie Harry sans crainte. Est-ce que tu viens avec moi ? »  
« Bien sûr que oui ! » S'exclama Remus.

Ils rejoignirent Elsa au dehors qui salua Rémus. Elle confia Harry à Sirius afin d'ouvrir le portail. Celui-ci ouvrit légèrement les yeux, mais les referma rapidement et se rendormit contre la poitrine de son parrain. Elsa refit les gestes que lui avait appris le vieux troll et bientôt un nouveau portail apparut devant eux. Ils allaient entrer dedans quand Remus Demanda :

« Au fait, nous ne savons toujours pas votre nom, Mademoiselle. »  
« Je m'appelle Elsa, je suis la Reine du Royaume d'Arendelle. »

Et elle pénétra dans le portail.

A suivre...

* * *

Et voilà le premier chapitre. Bon j'ai pris de petites libertés avec l'histoire originelle d'Harry Potter : Sirius devait arriver en moto et devait la confier à Hagrid pour qu'il amène Harry à Dumbledore…Mais elle rentrais pas dans ce que j'avais en tête…et je l'avais oublié…au départ….et puis j'ai pas trouvé comment la rajouter…et puis c'est pas grave on vas quand même pas me faire un caca nerveux pour ça.

Bref, en tout cas, à bientôt pour le chapitre 2. Je ne sais pas quand il y sera parce que je ne sais pas quand je pourrais écrire, je n'ai pas vraiment de planning et pas de fréquence de post, mais je vais essayer d'en définir.

Je tiens aussi à remercier ma béta lectrice, Ayahne, qui a accepté de corriger mes (nombreuses) fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires. Merci Aya !


	2. Arc des Trolls - Chapitre 2

Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui attendaient ce chapitre plus rapidement, mais quand j'ai écrit le chapitre 1, j'étais en pleine révision pour mes exams, puis j'ai eu mes exams, mes rattrapage et puis au début des vacances, j'étais plus très chaud pour écrire. Mais au moins jusqu'à ma rentrée (dernière semaine de septembre, on des branleurs à l'université) je vais tenter d'écrire un chapitre par semaine.

A bon entendeur salut et bonne lecture !

* * *

Le Prince des Neiges

Arc 1 : Arc des Trolls

Chapitre 2 : Entre chien et loup

.

La fête battait son plein. Le peuple d'Arendelle fêtait son nouveau Prince. Le jeune Harry avait été unanimement accepté au grand bonheur de sa nouvelle mère. Elle avait voulu organiser cela le plus rapidement possible au grand dam de son maitre du protocole qui faillit se mettre en grève quand il apprit qu'il avait à peine une semaine pour préparer un baptême royal.

Mais on y était arrivé. Le matin même la plupart des habitants s'étaient rassemblés dans la cathédrale de bois du château où l'évêque avait béni l'enfant et l'avait baptisé en prononçant les formules baptismales en vieux Norrois comme il était d'usage. Il lui avait aussi donné son nouveau nom. Comme il renaissait en tant que prince, il devait prendre un nouveau nom. Harry Potter laissait maintenant la place à Erik Harry Potter Elsasson d'Arendelle, prince royale, fils de la Reine Elsa Adgardottir d'Arendelle et neveu de la Princesse Anna Iddundottir d'Arendelle.

Elsa était éblouissante. Vêtu de sa magnifique robe de règne née de sa magie, elle souriait à l'enfant qui agitait ses mains vers son visage. Il n'était plus seulement question d'adopter un enfant pour le protéger, c'était maintenant son cœur qui réclamait de prendre soin de cet enfant qui était devenu le sien. Elle était devenu sa mère sur le papier, mais c'était bien plus fort que cela, elle se sentait mère. Tout son corps lui criait qu'elle aimait cet enfant et qu'elle l'aimerait toujours plus que sa propre vie.

Il y avait bien sûr aussi Rémus et Sirius. Les deux hommes consacrés parrains officiels du nouvel enfant et qui se tenaient de part et d'autres de la reine. Ils avaient été baptisés en express la veille afin de pouvoir être proclamés au titre de parrains. Ils rayonnaient dans leur habits officiels qui leur seyaient parfaitement, bleu foncé et anthracite pour Sirius et brun et doré pour Rémus.

Aux premiers rangs des spectateurs, il y avait bien sur Anna et Kristoff. Mal à l'aise, le jeune homme avait tout de même accepté de s'habiller convenablement pour l'occasion. Sa tenue sombre s'accordait avec le vert de celle de sa compagne. Anna était, elle, si heureuse. Elle voyait les changements qui s'étaient produit chez sa sœur depuis qu'elle avait ramené l'enfant. Elle arrivait à percevoir en elle leur propre mère décédée et savait qu'Elsa serait une aussi bonne mère qu'elle était une bonne reine.

Olaf, assis à côté d'Anna et Kristoff ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre des mains (des brindilles en fait) tant il était content.

Le reste de la journée n'avait été que fête et on avait dansé jusqu'au soir. La salle de balle était remplis de gens tout comme la cours décorés de structures de glaces faite par la reine.

Rémus sortit quelques instants sur l'un des balcons. Toute cette agitation le fatiguait mais il était en même temps très excité. Levant les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, il comprit pourquoi. La lune gibbeuse affichait sa face presque ronde sur la ville et fit naitre des reflets dorés dans ses yeux noisette. Durant quelques jours, depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce pays, il en avait presque oublié sa condition. Il ne savait que faire. Il avait peur d'en parler à la reine, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas garder ce secret.

« Rémus ? »

Il se retourna. La reine était derrière luire. La lumière lunaire jouait avec son habit et semblait faire briller sa peau pale.

« Où est Harry ? » Demanda-t-il voyant les bras vide de la jeune femme alors qu'elle n'avait pas lâché son fils de toute la journée.

Il est un peu tard pour un si jeune enfant. Je suis allé le coucher. Le pauvre n'arrivait pas à garder les yeux ouverts.

Rémus hocha la tête et s'adossa à la rambarde pour regarder à l'intérieur de la salle de balle. Sirius passait d'une dame à l'autre, les faisant virevolter sur la piste de danse les unes après les autres, leur accordant à chacune une sourire. Rémus sentit son cœur se pincer en voyant se spectacle.

« Elsa s'approcha de lui. »

« Vous vous ennuyez ? »

« Non ! c'est une fête très agréable. »

« Oh, vous savez, dites le si vous vous ennuyez. Kristoff a accepté de faire une seule dans avec Anna et il est allé à l'étable pour y échapper. Ma sœur va avoir du travail si elle veut l'amadouer. »

Elle rit.

« Je suis heureuse que vous soyez là. Je ne sais pas si je m'en serais aussi bien sortit avec Harry…enfin Erik, sans vous. »

Rémus se sentait coupable de lui cacher son secret. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Majesté, il faut que je vous dise, en fait… »

« Moony ! Mon amie, viens donc faire la fête ! »

Sirius arriva sur le balcon, laissant derrière lui une troupe de groupies énamourées.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas mes jolies, je reviens. »

Puis se tournant vers son ami :

« Et ben Mumus, tu viens pas danser. Aucune de ces minettes ne réveille le loup en toi. »

« Sirius ! »

« Allons viens danser ! Et vous aussi Elsa ! »

« Je ne danse pas…et vous êtes saoul Mr Black », dit-elle avec un ton mi réprobateur mi moqueur.

« Si peu, si peu. »

« Je suis fatigué, je retourne à mes appartements, veuillez m'excuser majesté. »

Il partit rapidement et sortit de la salle de balle. Mais il fut rapidement rattrapé par Sirius qui lui prit le bras.

« Allez Mumus ! C'est la fête, tu devrais te détendre. »

« Me détendre ? Sirius, tu as vu dehors ? »

« Oui, on est en Novembre et on a déjà de la neige jusqu'aux genoux. »

« Je ne te parle pas de ça idiot. Je te parle de la lune. »

« De la lune ? c'est vrai qu'elle est belle ce soir. »

« Et tu ne te rappelle ce qui va se passer quand elle sera pleine ? »

« Ah oui, ton problème de fourrure. »

Rémus soupira.

« Sirius, tu es désespérant. Il va falloir prendre des mesures et rapidement. J'ai essayé d'en parler à la reine mais tu m'as interrompu et je ne sais pas quand j'en aurais à nouveau le courage. »

« Ben si c'est ça qui te manque, je vais aller lui en parler moi. »

« Sirius ! non ! »

Mais Sirius était déjà partit.

0OoO0

La reine Elsa réfléchit à ce que venait de lui dire Sirius. Le jeune homme l'avait tiré de la fête pour l'emmener dans un coin discret afin de lui parler du honteux secret de son ami. La suite avait été assez embrouillée. Rémus était arrivé, avait giflé Sirius et était partit en pleurant. Sirius avait d'abord été assez surprit et, comme si la gifle l'avait dégrisé, il se mit à courir après son ami, laissant la reine seule.

Un loup-garou…elle n'était même pas sur de ce que c'était. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque du château et se mit à chercher un livre qui serait susceptible de l'aider. La majorité étaient écris en vieux norrois mais elle le connaissait donc ça ne posait pas de problèmes. Elle eut cependant du mal à trouver un livre sur les légendes. Elle finit par en dénicher un, un vieux livre brun qui décrivait de nombreuses créatures. Elle sauta la page des trolls et des villy et arriva enfin à ce qu'elle cherchait : les Varulv, les hommes loup. Elle lut attentivement ce qui y étais écris.

_« Maudit par la violence de la morsure qui l'a créée, l'homme devient loup à la lumière de la pleine lune. La créature sera son pire ennemi tant qu'il ne s'unira pas à lui, mais gare à celui qui se noie dans les ténèbres car la créature deviendra le pire ennemi du genre humain. » _

Si Rémus avait aussi honte de son secret, c'était sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas encore fait la paix avec son loup. Il était si jeune, à peine 19 ans, depuis quand avait-il était mordu ? Trois ans, quatre ans. La fatigue de la transformation devait avoir causé l'aspect de vieillissement prématuré qu'elle avait remarqué chez lui. Le livre disait que chaque transformation était comme un petite mort et que la lutte entre l'homme et le loup faisait souffrir les deux esprits également. C'était à cause de cette douleur que le loup garou attaquait sans discernement les humains, car c'était un humain qui l'avait fait souffrir.

Elsa n'y connaissait rien en magie, surtout une magie si ancienne. Voilà donc qu'elle allait devoir demander à nouveau de l'aide aux trolls. Elle tourna distraitement les pages du grand livre jusqu'à la page de trolls et vit un morceau de papier. C'était une carte. Elle se rappelait maintenant l'avoir vu entre les mains de son père près de 10 ans auparavant quand ils étaient allés les voir pour la première fois. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs bien inutile puisqu'à présent, grâce à Kristoff, ils connaissaient le chemin.

Une idée lui traversa la tête. Elle ferma le livre, le rangea et sortit de la bibliothèque. Il lui restait à trouver la personne qu'elle cherchait. Il n'était pas encore très tard, il n'était surement pas allé se coucher. Il ne pouvait donc se trouver qu'à un seul endroit, aux écuries.

Kristoff y était bien, brossant le pelage de Sven qui semblait apprécier l'attention. Elsa toussota pour attirer l'attention du jeune homme. Il leva la tête et vit la reine.

« Majesté » Dit-il en s'inclinant.

« J'aurais une question à vous poser » Dit-elle en s'approchant du renne.

Elle avança la main et caressa la fourrure douce comme de la soie de son museau, passant l'autre main sur son flanc.

« Savez-vous ce qu'est un loup-garou ? »

« Euh…oui, on m'en a parlé. »

« Les trolls ? »

« Oui, pourquoi cette question. »

« Disons que je connaisse quelqu'un qui soit un loup-garou et qui souffre de sa malédiction parce qu'il n'a pas fait la paix avec l'animal, pensez-vous que les trolls puissent l'aider ? »

« C'est Rémus n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Je n'ai rien dit de tel. »

« Ce n'était pas dur à deviner. Il s'agissait forcément de quelqu'un que vous avez rencontré récemment et Sirius et Rémus sont les seuls. De plus, l'espèce de vieillissement prématuré de Rémus concorde assez bien avec quelqu'un qui refuse son loup intérieur. »

« Impressionnant, dit la reine avec un sourire. Je ne vous imaginais pas si intelligent »

« Vous vous moquez… »

« Bien sûr, après tout, nous allons être amené à nous voir souvent puisque vous avec certaines intentions envers ma sœur. »

« Je n'ai pas…je ne ferais jamais…je… » Balbutia Kristoff en rougissant

La reine éclata de rire.

« Pour en revenir à ce que nous disions » Dit la reine après s'être calmé.

« Je pense qu'ils pourraient…et de toute façon, s'ils ne peuvent pas, ils sont en pierre, ils ne craignent rien. »

« Si vous pouviez l'emmener… »

« Sauf votre respect, je pense que ce serait un voyage plus enrichissant pour Remus s'il les trouvait lui-même, il lui suffit de faire comme avaient fait vos parents quand vous étiez petite. »

« Comment vous…c'est donc comme ça que vous avez été recueilli par les trolls, vous nous suiviez…bon, peu importe, je vais suivre votre conseil. En espérant que ça marchera. »

0OoO0

Remus se retourna. Le spectacle était magnifique. A ses pieds s'étendait la ville d'Arendelle au creux des montagnes, son port ouvrant sur une baie en croissant de lune et après elle, l'océan. Avant d'arriver à Arendelle, Rémus n'avait jamais vu l'océan. Il avait bien une foi vu la Manche, mais les falaises de Douvres n'avaient rien à voir avec le paysage qu'il voyait. Le soleil froid du début de l'hiver illuminait l'eau éclatante sur laquelle se baladaient déjà quelques petits icebergs, surement détachés des pôles et qui avaient dérivés jusqu'ici.

On n'était qu'en Novembre, mais déjà la neige recouvrait tout sur les terres et notamment la montagne. C'était une nouveauté sur lui car en Angleterre, il ne neigeait jamais avant fin décembre s'il neigeait. Il avait donc plutôt l'habitude de voir un mois de novembre pluvieux et colorés par les feuilles d'automnes que cet univers déjà blanc recouvert de conifères eux aussi blanchi par les neiges.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa carte et se dirigea au nord. Il ne croyait pas trop à une guérison mais la reine avait été formelle : les trolls avaient le pouvoir de l'aider à contrer sa malédiction. Après tout, la pleine lune était ce soir et s'il pouvait se trouver loin de la ville à ce moment-là, c'était tant mieux. Sirius n'aurait jamais suffi à le retenir. Quand il était à la cabane hurlante, c'était toujours James qui jouait le rôle de garde-fou.

Remus soupira en repensant à James et une lame coula sur sa joue. Le temps qu'il tente de l'essuyer, elle était gelée. Rémus se reprit et se remit en route. S'il arrivait assez bien à lire la carte, le voyage allait être long.

0OoO0

« Etais-ce vraiment une bonne idée de lui cacher le fait que les trolls allaient seulement l'aider à faire la paix avec le loup et non s'en débarrasser ? » Demanda la reine.

« Bah, dit Sirius, vous n'avez pas vraiment menti. Vous lui avez dit qu'ils allaient l'aider à faire disparaitre sa malédiction. S'il ne devient plus une bête sauvage à la pleine lune, sa malédiction sera levée. »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité. »

« Rémus pense qu'il est un monstre. C'est en partie dû à son manque d'assurance mais aussi à la société qui a classé les loups-garous comme créature dangereuses et qui les spolie de certains droits dont celui de trouver un travail ou d'avoir accès à l'éducation. »

« Mais c'est outrageant ! »

« Ça je ne vous le fait pas dire. C'est seulement grâce à Dumbledore que Rémus a eu droit à une vraie éducation parce qu'il a caché à tout le monde sa vraie nature. »

« Une éducation ? Mais quel âge avait donc Rémus quand il s'est fait mordre. »

« Pas plus de 5 ans. »

« Mon Dieu ! »

« Vous savez, il y avait une guerre en Angleterre. Voldemort…l'homme qui a tenté de tuer Erik, voulait prendre le pouvoir par la force. Il avait sous ses ordres des hommes, des sorciers qui portaient le nom de Mangemorts. Parmi eux, il y avait un loup-garou, Fenrir Greyback. Sa passion était de mordre des très jeunes enfants. Rémus en a fait partie. »

Sirius soupira.

« J'espère que vos amis vont pouvoirs l'aider. Je n'ai pas la force de l'aider seul et je ne supporterais pas de le voir encore souffrir. »

La reine regarda le parrain de son fils, son regard lointain et la peine dans sa voix.

« Rémus est un être très précieux à vos yeux. »

« Oui…non ! Enfin, je veux dire…c'est un ami, seulement un ami, mon meilleur ami. »

« Vous savez, Rémus semblait très jaloux de vous voir danser avec toutes ces femmes hier soir… »

« Ah oui ? Enfin, je veux dire…non…peut-être… »

Devant l'air totalement perdu de Sirius, la Reine éclata de rire.

0OoO0

Même avec le sort pinte au nord, Remus s'était perdu. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour se diriger sur un plan et il aurait mieux fait de s'en souvenir avant de partir. Après tout, ce n'était pas par simple malice qu'il avait presque créé à lui tout seul la carte des Maraudeurs, c'était surtout pour qu'il arrête de errer pendant des heures dans les longs couloirs de l'école.

Il soupira. Il décida de laisser tomber et rangea la carte. D'ailleurs, il commençait à faire sombre, la nuit allait bientôt tomber et il allait devoir…une douleur au ventre le tira de ses réflexions. Levant la tête il aperçut à travers la cime des résineux la rondeur parfaite de la lune. Il avait été trompé par la lumière qui était réfléchit par la neige et qui faisait ressembler ce début de nuit en une fin de soirée. Il aurait voulu avant la transformation se trouver un coin tranquille où faire un feu et poser ses vêtements, un endroit qu'il n'aurait pas de mal à trouver le lendemain matin alors qu'il serait nu comme un ver et qu'il lui faudrait remettre ses vêtements.

Mais sa pensée passa au second plan derrière celle du loup qui bondit sur ses pattes, excité par sa soudaine liberté et par la chasse qu'il allait faire. Il était heureux de ce nouvel endroit, de cet espace où courir. C'était tellement différent de l'espèce de cave où l'humain s'enterrait pour la pleine lune. Ici, plus de murs, plus d'animaux qui le retenaient. Il avait apprécié leur compagnie, mais les proies sont faites pour être chassé. Alors il se mit à courir. Arrivé sur une colline recouverte de neige baignée par la lueur d'argent de la lune, il s'arrêta et, exalté par sa soudaine liberté, leva la tête et se mit à hurler.

Le chant à la lune du loup-garou était différent de celui des loups commun. Plus puissant, plus mélodieux, il résonnait dans l'air et se propageait comme le faisait le vent quand il soufflait en tempête. Quand un loup-garou chantait, tous les autres loups qui l'entendaient se taisaient pour ne pas troubler l'harmonie que la bête fantastique entretenait avec sa mère Lune.

Son chant terminé, il se remit en chasse à la recherche d'une proie. Rapidement, ses yeux entrainés repérèrent un lapin aussi blanc que la neige mais dont le mouvement n'échappa pas à notre loup. Emporté par sa vitesse, il eut juste à baissé la tête pour happer la petite créature à la base du cou, la tuant rapidement pour ensuite la dévorer sans en laisser une trace.

Soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Une présence étrange, empli d'une odeur à la foi familière et inconnue. C'était une odeur riche en magie mais le loup n'arrivait pas à lettre le nom dessus. Il regarda le petit être qui portait cette odeur étrange. Il ressemblait à un humain mais beaucoup plus petit, plus rond, avec un museau plus gros que ceux des humains, des yeux plus grands et noirs et une peau d'un gris étrange, qui lui faisait penser à la pierre garnie de mousse et des touffes d'herbe garnie de quelques fleurs qui devait être ce que les humains appellent cheveux. Autour du cou, l'être portait aussi un collier de pierres rosés qui brillaient faiblement dans la nuit.

L'immense animal s'approcha de la petite créature et se mit à la renifler de plus près. Il sortit sa langue râpeuse et lécha la main à quatre doigts. Ça avait effectivement le gout de la pierre. Il décida de s'en assurer une dernière fois et ouvrit la gueule pour mordiller l'appendice.

« Eh, doucement jeune loup ! » S'exclama l'être un riant de voir l'animal essayer de mâchonner sa main.

Elle avait une voix que le loup pensa pareil à celles des femelles humaines, plus légères et mélodieuses que celle des mâles, profondes et rythmés. Il pensa alors que cette créature devait être femelle.

« Je suis Greta. Viens avec moi, Pabbie a entendu ta complainte, il accepte de te voir. »

Le petit être se retourna et commença à s'éloigner mais le loup se méfiait. Celle qui se faisait appeler Greta se retourna alors.

« Dépêche-toi donc, on n'a pas que ça à faire ! »

Le loup laissa un petit jappement de surprise et se pressa à sa suite. Le ton de Greta faisait naitre dans l'esprit du loup des images d'une femelle rousse autoritaire que son humain se gardait bien de défier, surement la femelle dominante de sa meute.

La créature se déplaçait vite malgré ses petits pieds et il la perdit plusieurs fois. Il jurait à un moment l'avoir vu se mettre en boule pour rouler sur le sol, comme un rocher. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une vallée encaissée avec des geysers de fumée qui sortaient à certains endroits et que le loup évitait à cause de la chaleur.

Au fond de la vallée, de dizaines de petits êtres semblables à Greta étaient rassemblés, tous différents. Certains étaient plus petits, surement des jeunes et d'autres aient pus de mousse ou plus ou moins d'herbe sur eux. Leurs colliers de pierres étaient rouges, roses, verts ou bleus. Un seul était différent des autres. Les herbes étaient touffues sur sa tête et aussi au bas de son visage et il avait un collier de pierres jaunes.

Bienvenue dans la Vallée des Pierres Vivantes jeune Varulv, dit Pabbie. Bienvenue chez les Trolls.

0OoO0

Sirius regardait par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, inquiet. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Rémus était partit et il était inquiet. Kristoff était bien allé voir s'il allait bien, ce qui était le cas, mais Sirius ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire du mauvais sang pour son…ami.

Rémus était son ami, c'est vrai, mais c'était différent de ce qu'il ressentait pour James. Il avait été son frère, son comparse, son partenaire, mais Rémus c'était autre chose. Le lien qu'il entretenait avec lui était bien plus précieux. Il avait beau souvent se disputer avec James, il faisait tout pour que ça ne soit pas le cas avec Rémus. Il n'aimait pas quand celui-ci était en colère contre lui ou qu'il était déçu par son attitude. Une fois, l'une de ses petites amies, une Serdaigle assez imbue de sa personne, avait dit quelque chose qui avait blessé Rémus. Il l'avait quitté dans la seconde.

Aujourd'hui encore il se demandait pourquoi il avait fait ça.

« Il te manque », dit Elsa sans lever les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait.

« Ce n'était pas une question. »

« Oui…enfin non, je veux dire…c'est mon ami, c'est normal que je m'inquiète. »

« Pour toi, Rémus, c'est un ami ? Ou un "ami". »

« Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire. »

Elsa soupira et referma son livre.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est chez vous les sorciers, mais dans ce royaume, un homme qui en aime un autre, ce n'est pas un problème. »

« Mais chez nous non plus, enfin…je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? »

« Si tu ne le sais pas, je ne vais pas te le dire, ça ne servirais à rien » Soupira la reine.

« Je… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. On toqua à la porte. C'était Ivar, le majordome du château, toujours très digne dans son costume impeccable.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon bon Ivar (1) ? » Demanda Elsa.

« Le diner est serv… »

Un long hurlement l'interrompit. C'était celui d'un loup à n'en pas douter. Mais pas n'importe quel loup. Pour avoir passé des années à entendre ce hurlement, Sirius savait que c'était celui de Lunard. Pourtant, bien que ce soit la nuit, la pleine lune était passé, Rémus n'aurait pas dut se transformer. Scrutant la ville d'où était provenu le hurlement, il entendit bientôt les cris des habitants que la bête qui avait poussé ce cri avait effrayés. Ce n'est qu'en l'apercevant au bout du pont menant au château que Sirius s'aperçut que ce n'était pas seulement à cause du bruit mais aussi de la présence de l'animal que les gens s'affolaient.

La panique des gens allait rameuter les gardes du château, il devait intervenir. Comme i se dit cela, il traversa la bibliothèque à grand pas et, en s'apercevant qu'il n'atteindrait pas Rémus avant les gardes en marchant sur ses deux jambes, il se dit que quatre pattes seraient plus rapide et se transforma en chien, bousculant Ivar au passage. Celui-ci se remis droit et haussa un sourcil avant de s'adresser de nouveau à la Reine :

« Dois-je compter Monsieur Black à table ce soir ou dois-je lui préparer une gamelle sur le sol ? »

Elsa rie.

« Je pense que Sirius mangera à table. Veuillez aussi faire rajouter un couvert pour Rémus et faite prévenir les gardes que le loup est un invité royal et qu'il ne fera de mal à personne…du moins je l'espère. »

Elle avait dit cette phrase dans un murmure, jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour voire le loup couleur sable s'arrêter de courir et s'assoir dans la neige, bientôt rejoint par un gros chien noir.

0OoO0

L'esprit canin de Sirius était concentré sur une seule mission : atteindre le loup soit pour le protéger des soldats. Il sentait son cœur de chien se pincer à l'idée que cela puisse être l'inverse et qu'il doive se battre contre le loup pour protéger les gardes de la reine. Courant aussi vite que lui permettaient ses quatre pattes, il arriva bientôt aux portes du château, passant aux cotés de deux gardes qui le regardèrent passé avec un air ahurie.

Le loup s'était arrêté quand il l'avait vu et s'était assis dans la neige. Il le rejoint assez rapidement mais n'osait pas se retransformer. Il se mit à renifler l'air, tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche et fit quelques allez retour latéraux avant de s'aplatir dans la neige. C'était bien Rémus, il n'y avait pas de doute. Son odeur était certes moins forte et plus contrasté mais il s'agissait indéniablement de la sienne. Cependant, rien dans l'apparence de son amie ne rappelait le loup humanoïde difforme qui avait était son apparence à chaque pleine lune depuis qu'il avait connaissance de son secret.

Il était certes plus gros qu'un loup normal, mais après tout lui-même était plus gros qu'un chien normal. Il était cependant plus massif et alors que Sirius, tête levé arrivait à la hauteur d'une épaule humaine, Rémus, la dépassait d'une ou deux tête. Sirius se dit que si la Reine Elsa se trouvait à côté de lui, sa tête arriverait à l'épaule du formidable animal.

Dans cette lumière, il était difficile de voire clairement la couleur du pelage de Rémus. Sirius estima qu'il s'agissait d'une couleur sable mais qui devait prendre des reflets plus foncés au soleil, comme les cheveux de Rémus. Ses yeux, quant à eux, étaient d'un doré chaud et plus de ce jaune sale et luisant qu'il avait auparavant.

Sirius était toujours au sol. Finalement, ce fut Rémus qi fit le premier pas. Il se remit à quatre patte puis, d'une légère poussé sur ses antérieurs, il se mit sur deux, son corps changeant tout le long du processus pour reprendre forme humaine. Sirius se releva à son tour, jappa pour montrer sa joie et, comme son ami venait de le faire, se retransforma en humain. Poussant un de ses si caractéristiques rires qui ressemblaient plus à un aboiement, il se jeta sur son ami et le pris dans ses bras.

« Mumus ! J'étais si inquiet ! »

Rémus se figea en sentant son ami le serrer dans ces bras. Pas à cause du geste mais plutôt à cause de l'odeur qui venait de lui parvenir aux narines : le parfum de Sirius. Ni lui ni son loup, toujours présent en lu mais en paix grâce à la sagesse des trolls, n'avaient jamais sentie d'odeur aussi enivrante. Pourtant, cela faisait des années qu'il le côtoyait, depuis le 15 Septembre 1973 quand, harcelé par trois Serdaigles de 6ème année, le jeune Rémus s'était vue sauvé par deux garçons énergiques de son année et de sa maison qu'il connaissait à peine et qui le connaissaient à peine. Déjà à cette époque, son loup était en lui, pesant comme une sombre malédiction et pourtant à aucun moment depuis ce jour-là il n'avait pu sentir cette odeur alors même qu'il avait vécue avec lui après leurs études.

Alors qu'il se demandait ce qui avait pu changer en Sirius, il se rendit compte que c'était en lui que quelque chose avait changé. Débarrassé du venin de la haine et de la colère instillé en lui par le loup-garou qui l'avait mordu, ses sens s'en trouvaient purifiés et il grâce à cela, il put reconnaitre cette odeur comme ce qu'elle était : celle de son compagnon. Cette constatation le fit rougir mais lui amena aussi les larmes aux yeux. Jamais Sirius ne l'aimerait comme lui pourrait l'aimer, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait et il n'était pas prêt à risquer leur amitié pour vérifier cette hypothèse.

Il serra son ami en retour mais ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il tenta alors de changer de sujet.

« Tu sais Sirius, j'ai un peu froid nu dans la neige comme ça. »

« Oh ! bien, sur, je suis désolé, dit Sirius en rougissant. »

Il déboutonna rapidement sa veste et batailla pour l'enlever. Rémus voulut profiter de ce moment d'inattention pour essuyer ses larmes mais Sirius se retourna vers lui avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer.

« Rémus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est…c'est rien Siri, t'en occupe pas, je… »

Mais les larmes ne cessaient de couler. Rémus voulut se détourner de Sirius pour qu'il ne le voie pas comme ça, mais celui-ci lui attrapa le poignet.

« Rémus, s'il te plait, dit moi ce qu'il y a. »

« Je t'en prie Siri, ne me le demande pas. Tu n'aimerais pas la réponse et moi je n'aimerais pas ta réaction. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Rémus… »

Sirius lâcha son poignet et prit le visage de Rémus entre ses mains. Il se figea. Rémus était très beau comme ça. Il avait la candeur et l'innocence d'un enfant malgré ses 21 ans (2) et ses joues rouges parcourus de larmes étaient à croquer. Sirius commençait à comprendre ce que voulais dire Elsa. Depuis toujours, Rémus avait été plus qu'un ami mais il n'avait jamais ressenti ce sentiment fraternel qui avait caractérisé sa relation avec James. Dès le premier jour, il avait eu envie de le protéger, de faire en sorte que personne ne lui fasse de mal.

Il se souvenait à présent qu'une fois, une fille l'avait largué en lui disant qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle et qu'il était trop bouché pour le voir. Quand il lui avait demandé qui, elle lui avait répondu qu'il voyait cette personne tous les matins. La tournure de phrase était peut-être mal choisie parce que Sirius avait pensé qu'elle lui parlait de son reflet dans le miroir. Mais peut-être qu'elle parlait plus d'une personne au lieu de faire une allusion à son narcissisme naturel. D'ailleurs, elle ne semblait pas être la seule à avoir remarqué son attachement à Rémus vue que James faisait des remarques fréquentes sur la façon que tous les deux avaient à se disputer comme un vieux couple, ce que les deux réfutaient.

Donc, il…serait attiré par Rémus ? Il l'aimerait ? Cela semblait si étrange à Sirius qui n'avaient jamais aimé que des filles. D'ailleurs, il se disait qu'il aimait toujours les filles. Sirius était hétéros. Il en était sûr. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé de désir et encore moins de sentiments pour un homme. Rémus était l'exception. Rémus était…unique à ses yeux. C'était le seul homme qu'il aimait et qu'il n'aimerait jamais.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'au fur et à mesure de ses réflexions, i avait rapproché son visage de celui de son ami. Quand il pensa ces derniers mots, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celle de Rémus et il se mit à l'embrasser passionnément. Sa bouche exhalait des odeurs boisées, un gout frais et un peu chargé qui évoquait la forêt. Ses lèvres étaient douces, plus douces que les lèvres des filles qu'il avait pu embrasser auparavant.

Rémus, de son coté, avait vue avec une panique grandissante le visage de son meilleur ami se rapprocher du sien et ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés quand il l'avis embrassé. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était un rêve. Rémus voulait penser, analyser la situation mais enivré par l'odeur de Sirius et par son baisé, il ne put réfléchir. Il se laissa aller.

Quand Sirius mit fin au baiser, Il rougit et détourna les yeux.

« Je…je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dut, je… »

Rémus, qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit et rougit lui aussi. Baissant les yeux, il rougit et prit la main de Sirius (3).

« J'aime les filles » Dit Sirius comme s'il voulait se justifier.

Glacé par cette phrase, Rémus perdit son sourire et commença à laisser retomber sa main. Mis Sirius n'avait pas fini et lui saisit la main.

« Mais toi, c'est différent ! tu…tu crois que tu pourrais me…nous donner une chance ?

Rémus leva des yeux surpris vers son ami et sourie, des larmes coulant à nouveaux de ses yeux.

« Bien sûr idiot ! »

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment. Finalement, Rémus murmura d'une manière coquine à l'oreille de Sirius :

« Tu sais, je suis toujours nu dans la neige et tu ne m'as pas donné ton manteau. Je ne sens plus mes extrémités et je ne parle pas que de mes doigts…(4) »

A suivre…

* * *

(1) : Je ne me rappelais plus du nom du majordome de la famille (il n'apparait pas beaucoup) alors je lui en ai trouvé un…pour sa personnalité, c'est un mélange d'Alfred, le Majordome de Bruce Wayne (Batman) et Niles, le Majordome de Maxwell Sheffield (Une Nounou d'Enfer).

(2) : Et oui, Sirius et Rémus ont à peine 21 ans. Ils sont né en 60, on est en 81…21 ans quoi…en plus ils ont exactement le même âge que ma mère…ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui, ils ont près de 55 ans. Oh le coup de vieux !

(3) : Merlin ! j'en ai ait des collégiens japonais. Là, il faut imaginer Rémus dans un uniforme de marinière, avec des couettes et Sirius avec un uniforme bleu foncé ou noir à col mao…ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont se reviriliser un peu dans les chapitres suivants.

(4) : tite référence au film _La Ligue des Gentleman Extraordinaire_

Et voilà un chapitre bien…cul-cul. Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui n'aiment pas trop la guimauve, j'ai presque honte d'avoir écrit un truc aussi mièvre, mais bon.

Certains auront aussi remarqué que Sirius appelle Rémus « Moony », ce qui est (pour ceux qui ne le savent pas) le surnom de Rémus dans la version original et qui a été traduit par Lunard. Comme c'est un nom que je n'aime pas du tout, j'ai repris la version anglaise. Cela se reproduira surement par la suite notamment pour le professeur Rogue qui sera appelé « Snape ». Merci de votre compréhension et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des commentaires pour me féliciter, me vénérer et toutes sortes de choses plaisante que les revieweur envoient aux auteurs qu'ils pensent compétant. Que ceux qui ne me trouvent pas compétant s'abstienne ^^. J'accepte aussi les remarques si je fais des erreurs (ça peut aussi être des fautes de langue), les questions et même (soyons fou) les idées.


	3. Arc des Trolls - Chapitre 3

Prince des Neiges

Arc des Trolls

Chapitre 3 : Pouvoirs

Il avait suffi à Rémus et Sirius d'un simple portoloin pour retourner devant la maison de leur défunt ami. Bien qu'étant quelque chose de très règlementé par le service des transports magiques, seul la création d'un portoloin était enregistré et non son utilisation. Il leur avait suffi de le créer en Arendelle de façon à ce qu'ils puissent l'activer à volonté et leur assurer un minimum de deux voyages, l'aller et le retour.

Ils avaient mis du temps avait de se décider mais ils ne pouvaient plus remettre à plus tard ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Heureusement et bien que la maison soit éloignée de la ville, les autorités moldus avaient dégagés les corps des décombres pour leur assurer des funérailles décentes. Aucun des deux n'aurait supporté de devoir le faire. Une enquête avait été ouverte mais la police avait depuis longtemps abandonnés les lieux, laissant seulement le site encerclé de bandes jaunes.

S'assurant par magie qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés, ils se mirent au travail. Fouillant la maison pièces par pièces, ils tentèrent de sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être.

L'explosion avait beau n'avoir été que magique, la puissance déployée avait tout de même roussi les murs, brûlé les meubles et soufflé le toit. Il n'y avait plus aucune vitre d'intacte et des pans de murs entier s'étaient effondrés. Seul demeurait un fragment d'escalier qui avait permis à Elsa de monter à la nurserie qui était à présent à ciel ouvert. Le terrain aussi avait subie pas mal de dégâts, l'explosion ne s'étant pas cantonné à la maison. Le jardin que Lily avait entretenu avec amour était complètement carbonisé et les arbres centenaires que James avait fait venir du manoir Potter et qui avaient résisté à toutes les tempêtes, gisaient sur le sol.

Et puis il y avait eu la glace, celle générée par le pouvoir d'Harry. Elle avait fondue et l'eau avait imprégné les meubles, la plupart étant irrémédiablement perdu, même en utilisant la magie, car ni Sirius ni Rémus n'étaient qualifiés pour ce genre de sort. Ils réussirent néanmoins à sauver quelques affaires de bébé qui avait été épargné par l'explosion bien qu'ils se trouvaient à l'épicentre. Probablement que la force qui avait protégé Harry les avait protégé aussi.

Sans doute à cause de son influence moldus et aussi pour avoir vue comment faisaient les sorciers. Lily avait tenue à ce que les affaires d'Harry soient en majorités moldus. Ainsi le berceau, les vêtements, les jouets et les livre promenaient en grande majorité de magasin spécialisés provenant de la ville la plus proche. Cependant, James avait réussi à obtenir que certains des jouets magiques que lui-même utilisait étant enfants soient présents dans la chambre.

Ils retrouvèrent quelques pyjamas brulés qu'ils réussirent plus ou moins à réparer et quelques livres d'images où le texte était encore pali. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace des jouets. Ni moldus ni magiques. Même le mobile qu'Harry adorait n'était plus au-dessus de son lit. Ils cherchèrent dans les environs mais aucun indice pouvant mener aux animaux fantastiques chantant et brillants qui roucoulaient en regardant le bébé.

« Sirius ! Vient m'aider »

Le jeune homme rejoignit son amant occupé à essayer de soulever une plaque de plâtre. En dessous, ils trouvèrent le coffre à jouet. C'était un gros coffre assez ancien en bois peint avec des attaches en bronze doré. Il frémissait doucement et quand ils levèrent la plaque, un hululement s'en échappa.

« Archimède ? C'est toi ? »

« Ouhou ! Monsieur Black ! Ouhou ! Aidez-nous ! Ça fait des jours que nous sommes là ! Le couvercle est coincé ! »

Une pierre avait percuté le mémoire et l'avait tordu. Après des essais infructueux pour l'ouvrir à l'aide de sorts, Sirius tira sur le loquet de toutes ses forces et arriva enfin à le dégager. Ce fut tellement brusque qu'il tomba en arrière. Le couvercle, libéré, s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser échapper une chose marron qui se mit à hululer d'indignation.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt Ouhou ! Combien de temps croyez-vous que nous avons attendu dans le noir ? On ne savait même pas ce qui se passait dehors Ouhou ! Pendant des jours nous avons entendu des personnes parler et marcher dans toute la maison ! Nous savons qu'il est arrivé quelque chose au petit maître mais nous...»

C'était un hibou en bois, un petit automate avec des ailes, des pattes, des yeux et un bec articulé. Il était bien sur doué de vie et surtout de parole ce qu'il rappelait souvent à ceux qui l'entouraient. Il faisait partie des jouets qui se transmettant chez les Potter du père aux enfants. Ceux-ci étaient les compagnons de l'enfant et aidaient les parents dans l'éducation mai aussi dans la surveillance de l'enfant. Lily, soucieuse que les baby phones ne marchent pas dans une maison aussi magique, avait été contente de pouvoir compter sur eux-mêmes s'ils avaient tendance à s'exprimer de façon bruyante.

« Du calme Archimède ! » Dit Rémus en prenant l'oiseau dans ses bras.

Archimède était en quelque sorte le chef, la voix de la raison bien que de temps en temps, il pouvait se montrer grognon, râleur et assez expansif, comme maintenant. Du coffre émergent les autres jouets magiques : deux figurines d'un chevalier et d'un gentilhomme qui s'aidaient l'un l'autre, un dragon et un pégase mécanique, articulés comme Archimède ainsi que les petits animaux du mobile qui traitaient leur structure derrière eux. Une voix courroucée se fit alors entendre.

« Descendez de là ! Bande de voyous ! Je ne suis pas un marchepied ! »

Sirius aida les jouets à sortir du coffre puis prit au fond un livre qui pestait et râlait. C'était un livre d'histoires magique pourvu de deux yeux et d'une bouche sur sa couverture. Lily était en perpétuel conflit contre lui pour raconter des histoires à bébé Harry. Archibald, c'était son nom, était fier de contenir des milliers d'histoires avec images mouvantes qu'il racontait en imitant des voix qui avaient fait s'étouffer de rires des générations de garçons et de filles Potter. Il était énerve que cette femme lui préfère des livres d'histoires stupides qui ne bougeait pas, ne parlaient pas et que le petit Harry aimait tout autant que lui.

Il fallut qu'ils racontent ce qui s'était passé ce qui fut l'occasion d'une dispute entre lui et Archimède, les deux fortes têtes du groupe.

« Qui mieux qu'un livre peut raconter une histoire "Archimède" ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas Archimède, couverture miteuse ! »

Le hibou avait tendance à verser dans l'insultes que le livre l'appelait "Archimède" car ce n'étais pas son vrai nom. Il s'appelait en fait Nicéphore mais dès qu'elle l'avait vue, Lily avait fait la relation avec un personnage de hibou râleur (1) qu'elle avait connu dans un dessin animé qu'elle regardait quand elle était jeune et avait choisi de lui donner le même nom. Ce surnom avait rapidement été adopté par les Maraudeurs après qu'elle leur ait montre le dit dessin animé. Archimède avait fini par l'accepter de la part de ses maîtres (principalement parce que Bébé Harry aimait ce dessin animé et le demandait tout le temps), mais aucun des autres jouets n'avait le droit de l'appeler par ce nom, interdiction qu'Archibald se faisait un plaisir de transgresser.

Après avoir calmé les deux jouets, Sirius et Rémus purent enfin apprendre ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Apparemment, seul le mobile avait été en dehors du coffre lors de l'attaque. La magie d'Harry l'avait décroché et précipité dans le coffre dont le couvercle s'était ouvert pour lui avant de se refermer. Les jouets avaient essayés de sortir mais la pierre était tombée, les coinçant jusque à ce que Sirius et Rémus ne les libèrent.

Les deux humains remerciements gentiment les jouets et les remirent dans le coffre avec toutes les affaires qu'ils avaient pu sauver et après avoir réparé comme ils pouvaient le loquet et promis aux jouets que leur situation n'était que temporaire et qu'ils allaient les ramener à Harry, ils refermèrent le couvercle, rétrécirent le coffre d'un sort et Sirius le mit dans sa poche.

La seule autre chose "intéressante" dans la pièce était la robe de Voldemort. Les enquêteurs ne l'avaient pas touché ni ne l'avaient pris pour un troisième cadavre parce qu'il n'y avait aucun indice qui puisse permettre de dire qu'il n'y est jamais eu un corps. En effet, Voldemort semblait plus s'être volatilisé qu'être mort. Même sa baguette avait disparu. Tout cela n'était pas de bon augure. Mais de toute façon, si jamais Voldemort était en vie, il devait être trop affaibli pour tenter quoique ce soit contre Harry ou le monde sorcier.

Il n y avais qu'un seul autre meuble dans toute la maison qui ne semblait pas avoir été totalement détruit. C'était le bureau de James. Tout comme le coffre à jouet, James l'avait amené du manoir Potter. C'était le bureau de son père et de tous les hommes Potter avant lui.

Quant William était mort sept ans auparavant, James avait été comme éteint. Il avait appris la nouvelle le jour du départ de Poudlard pour les vacances d'été par une lettre envoyé par les gobelins. Pendant tout le trajet en train, il avait été léthargique. Sirius, qui habitait chez les Potter depuis qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu chez ses parents, s'était occupé du maximum de choses. Heureusement, les dispositions des époux Potter avaient été très claires et il n'eut pas grand-chose à faire. James se mit à s'isoler fréquemment pendant ces vacances. Mais à chaque fois que Sirius le cherchait, il le savait qu'il le trouverait assis à ce bureau pleurant ou simplement végétant avec un l'un des nombreux foulards de sa mère entre les mains. Des que Lily et lui s'étaient installés, il avait décidé de quitter le manoir Potter n'emmenant que le coffre à jouer pour son enfant à venir et le bureau de son père.

Celui-ci avait plutôt bien résisté. Il avait basculé en avant et il fallut que Sirius et Rémus jettent le sort de lévitation ensemble pour soulever le meuble de bois massif. Il avait été sculpté en un seul bloc dans le tronc du plus vieux et du plus grand chêne du domaine Potter qui était tombé lors d'une tempête dévastatrice au cours du XIIe siècle. L'arbre étant magique, les sorts de protections gravés dans le bois n'en était que plus puissants. Pourtant, c'étaient eux qui avaient le plus souffert. Ils avaient protégé le meuble mais avaient été si irrémédiablement endommagés que les deux jeunes hommes purent l'ouvrir sans difficultés. Normalement, seule la personne qui portait l'anneau Potter pouvait arriver à l'ouvrir.

La question de l'anneau Potter avait été une source d'interrogation pour Sirius et Rémus. James le portait toujours au doigt, comme ses ancêtres avant lui. Il l'avait reçu dans l'enveloppe que lui avaient envoyée les gobelins pour lui annoncer la mort de son père. Tout ce qu'ils espéraient, c'est qu'il soit en possession des gobelins comme à chaque fois qu'un chef de famille meurt en l'absence de son héritier.

Sirius et Rémus finirent de fouiller la maison de fond en combles, mais à leur départ, ils n'emportèrent que le berceau, le coffre et le bureau.

0OoO0

« Tiens regardes, les lettres de Lily »

Sirius se retourna vers son amie pris la petite pile de lettre attaches par un ruban noir. C'était les lettres qu'elle lui avait envoyé quand il avait fait son internat à l'académie des Aurors et qu'ils ne pouvaient se voire que tous les six mois, lors de leur rares permissions.

Sirius préféra ne pas trop y toucher mais de les garder. Cela ne le regardait pas mais ils les donneraient à Harry quand il serait plus grand.

Depuis le début de leur recherches, ils avaient trouvé des papiers sur les affaires du clan Potter des copies puisque les originaux se trouvaient entre les mains du gestionnaire de leurs côtes à Gringotts ; des notes personnelles, des fournitures de bureau,...

À part les lettres et le bureau lui-même, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui pourrait intéresser Harry. Cela déçu Sirius et Rémus qui s'attendaient à trouver plus de choses en rapport avec eux pour lui permettre de garder un lien avec ses parents.

C'est avec cet espoir qu'ils avaient commencé leurs recherches dès leur retour non sans avoir auparavant amené le lit et le coffre dans la chambre d'Harry. Si le bébé avait accueilli le retour des jouets avec des gazouillis heureux, la vision du lit déclencha une violente crise de larmes. Il fallut qu'Elsa demande à Sirius et Rémus de sortir le lit de la chambre et qu'elle prenne le bébé dans ses bras pour le bercer. Il finit par s'endormir, couché à nouveau dans le berceau qui avait accueilli Anna et Elsa elle-même, bercé par les chants du mobile magique qui avait retrouvé sa place au-dessus de sa tête.

Les trois adultes étaient sortis doucement en tirant la porte derrière eux pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant. Il avait fallu par la suite se débarrasser du lit qui fut envoyé dans un grenier en attendant sa destruction prochaine. Selon Rémus, la crise d'Harry était peut-être due au souvenir qu'il attachait à ce lit : la mort de sa mère, la crise de larmes et enfin la solitude qui s'en était suivi. Ce n'était qu'après avoir été sûr que le lit était bien enfermé dans un grenier qu'ils descendirent dans la bibliothèque pour fouiller le bureau qui était encore dans leur poche.

Sirius allait rétrécir le bureau à nouveau pour le ranger dans quelques pièces vides en attendent qu'Harry puisse l'utiliser à son tour, mais Rémus l'en empêcha.

« Attends ! Regardes ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

Le loup-garou lui montra sa trouvaille.

« C'est l'agenda de James » Dit Sirius qui ne comprenait pas où son ami voulait en venir.

« Regardes la dernière entrée »

Elle datait du 18 juillet 1981, une semaine avant que lui et Lily n'entrent dans la clandestinité pour protéger Harry.

« "10h. Alcide Reynolds" oui et alors ? »

« Sirius ! C'est toi le sang-pur et c'est moi qui sait qui est Alcide Reynolds »

« Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir suivi les cours du parfait petit sang-pur comme mon frère. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle a dû me dire ça entre la leçon au sujet de la façon de torturer des elfes de maisons et celle qui dit que les moldus, les nés-de-moldus, les cracmols, les demi-sang et les traîtres à leur sang étaient des êtres inférieurs qui devaient se soumettre et mourir (2) »

Rémus leva les yeux au ciel avant d'expliquer.

« Alcide Reynolds n'est rien d'autre que l'un des peintres les plus recherché notamment pour ses portraits de famille. »

« Et alors ? »

« Merlin ce que tu es lent ! Pourquoi James aurait-il prit un rendez-vous chez un peintre de renom spécialisé dans les portraits si ce n'était pas pour qu'il fasse un portraits de lui et de Lily ? »(3)

0OoO0

Elsa regarda Sirius et Rémus hisser le tableau sur son emplacement à l'aide d'un sort. C'est elle-même qui avait choisi l'emplacement : dans la galerie, juste en face du portrait de leur parents à Anna et elle. Certain courtisans s'étaient insurgés contre cette initiative, arguant que cette galerie était réservée aux nobles membres de sa famille. Elsa avait été très ferme dans sa réponse. James et Lily étaient nobles puisqu'ils étaient Duc et Duchesse Potter, et puisqu'elle avait adopté leur fils, il était normal qu'ils entrent dans sa famille. Elle avait été si ferme que les objections s étaient tout de suite tues. C'est pourquoi, accompagnée de plusieurs courtisans, noble et serviteurs et le Prince Harry ou plutôt Erik dans ses bras, elle regardait les deux sorciers mettre en place le tableau toujours caché par le voile.

Ils ne l'avaient pas ôté depuis qu'ils étaient revenus d'Angleterre quelques instants plus tôt. En fait, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait encore vu le tableau. Quand ils étaient arrivés chez Alcide Reynolds, ils avaient découvert l'atelier en deuil. Le maître venait de mourir à peine quelques jours plus tôt. Il était très vieux, même pour un sorcier. Comble de malchance, les élèves de Reynolds leur apprirent que, bien qu'il ait travaillé jusqu'à son dernier souffle, il n'avait pu finir le tableau. Il avait tout de même laissé une lettre à l'attention de ceux qui viendraient le chercher :

"_J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu quand j'ai appris que le pauvre enfant ne reverrait plus ses parents. Je voulais que ce tableau soit un brillant hommage aux gens qu'ils étaient mais j'ai échoué. L'image de ce couple est finie, mais je n'ai plus la force de leur insuffler le pouvoir nécessaire pour qu'ils puissent se mouvoir. J'aurais aimé que l'un de mes élèves puisse achever mon œuvre mais c'est impossible. J'ai confiance en leur potentiel mais aucun d'eux ne possède encore le talent ou la puissance de surpasser celle que j'ai acquise au cours de ma longue existence. S'il existait un sorcier assez fort, peut-être..."_

Ils avaient donc emporté le tableau mais sans le dévoiler.

Il était à présent installé. Sirius et Rémus se mirent de chaque cotés et prirent le tissu qui recouvrait la toile. Ils craignaient d'enlever le drap, comme si la vision de leurs amis disparus et immobiles serait trop insoutenable. Finalement, d'un geste sec et décidé, ils l'ôtèrent.

Reynolds était vraiment un génie. Le tableau était une merveille. James et Lily y était représentés de trois quarts, le corps légèrement tourné l'un vers l'autre mais le visage tourné vers l'extérieur de la toile. Les couleurs et les détails étaient saisissants. Les yeux de Lily ressemblaient à deux fraudes scintillantes et chacun des cheveux de James semblait avoir sa vie propre. Ils étaient vêtus de robes officielles de couleurs bordeaux et argent, les couleurs des Potter et ils posaient dans une pièce décorée avec goût à côté d'une fenêtre ouverte sur un parc magnifique que Sirius et Rémus reconnurent comme étant celui du manoir de la famille.

Mais il ne bougeait pas. Ils étaient parfaitement immobiles, figés sur leur toile comme n'importe quelle tableau.

Sirius et Rémus étaient déçu et en même temps émerveillé de ce travail. Mais une autre personne fut encore plus touche par ce tableau. Elsa sentit le petit Harry bouger dans ses bras. Il tendit sa petite main en essayant d'appeler à lui la femme peinte : « Ma...mahan ! Ma ! Ma ! ».

Le cœur brisé, Elsa serra le bébé dans ses bras.

« Ta maman n'est pas là _lille engel_, ce n'est qu'une image. »

Mais cela ne calma pas Harry qui se mit à pleurer. Il pleurait et il criait en se tortillant dans les bras de la Reine, tendent désespérément sa main vers l'image peinte de sa mère. Elsa ne savais plus quoi faire. Elle tenait le petit être de toutes ses forces, tentant dans le même temps de le bercer en lui disant des mots doux. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Soudain, il y eut une exclamation étouffé provenant de l'une des servantes, exclamation qui se transforma rapidement en vague de chuchotements de la part du reste de l'assistance. Elsa leva les yeux vers le tableau et vit ce qui avait déclenché cette rumeur. Le tableau avait bougé. Le cadre était toujours bien fixé au même endroit mais la peinture, elle, s'était mise à se mouvoir. Un vent léger semblait faire bouger les arbres et les plantes du jardin de même que les tapisseries et les rideaux du salon. Mais le mouvement le plus manifeste provenait des personnages. Tous deux avaient baissé les yeux vers le bas, vers le bébé qui s'était à présent arrêté de pleurer. Leurs mouvement étaient saccadés, pas vraiment fluides, comme si la peinture changeait à intervalles réguliers mais que les personnages avaient continués à bouger entre deux changements. Cependant, ces espaces entre les mouvements semblaient se raccourcir et rapidement, James et Lily purent bouger normalement.

« Harry, mon petit, mon bébé » Dit Lily, des larmes dans la voix.

« James...Lily... » Murmura Rémus qui pour le coup pleurait vraiment.

« Eh ! Moony ! Paddy ! Vieux frères ! Comment ça va ? »

« Mieux que toi » Répondit Sirius, visiblement ému. « Nous on et pas à plat »

À présent, Harry riait en se blottissant dans les bras d'Elsa. Son rire se commença à se répercuter partout, comme accompagné d'un tintement de clochettes. Il semblait se répondre dans tout le palais. C'est alors que tous les tableaux du château, que ce soit Jeanne d'Arc, les tableaux des salons ou peints sur les murs et même jusqu'au roi et à la reine, tous prirent vie.

0OoO0

Le reste de la journée demeurerait un peu confus dans les mémoires. Il avait d'abord du rassurer domestiques et courtisans, surpris par l'acte magique. Cela avait au moins duré une heure pendant laquelle Harry n'avait fait que roucouler dans les bras d'Elsa sous les yeux attendrie de Lily.

Une fois tout le monde rassuré, Ils étaient partie découvrir les nouvelles merveilles du palais. Si la Reine avait redécoré l'extérieur du château, le Prince n'avait fait que continuer son œuvre à l'extérieur. Les domestiques profiteraient de leurs différents services pour admirer les tableaux vivants du palais tandis que les courtisans remettaient leurs propres devoirs à plus tard pour le faire. Après tout, pourquoi rester enfermé dans un bureau quand des choses aussi extraordinaires se passaient ? Qui sait combien de temps cela durerait ?

Il n'était plus resté dans cet endroit de la galerie que la Reine, Sirius et Rémus, sans oublier Lily, James, le Roi et la Reine qui participèrent à la conversation et Barry qui participa moins.

Ce fut le moment des retrouvailles émues bien que teintées de troubles pour Anna et Elsa qui revoyaient leur parents pour la première fois depuis trois ans sans vraiment savoir s'il s'agissait bien d'eux ou s'il s'agissait d'une illusion de la magie.

À vraie dire, la question était légitime. Les personnages des tableaux étaient-ils de vraies personnes ? Ou de simples copies ? Étaient-ils habités par les fantômes des défunts ? Même les sorciers n'en étaient pas tout à fait sûrs. La plupart pensait que oui notamment à cause du fait qu'un tableau représentant une personne réel ne pouvait commencer à se mouvoir qu'après la mort de la personne originale et qu'on n'avait jamais pu faire deux tableaux de la même personne sans que l'un des doubles peint ne disparaisse à sa mort. De là à dire que les fantômes étaient piégés dans la toile, c'était aller un peu loin. Pourtant, Anna et Elsa ne pouvaient nier qu'il y avait un peuple leurs parents dans le tableau à la façon qu'ils avaient de leur parler, de réagir et même de les écouter.

Après les retrouvailles vint le temps de la confrontation. Celle d'Elsa et de Lily. La jeune Reine sentait son cœur se serrer à l'idée qu'elle puisse perdre son petit bébé, son Erik. Mais c'était mal connaître la nature douce mais aussi pratique de Lily.

« Ecoutez, ce serait ridicule » dit-elle au bout d'un moment de silence gêné et de phrase interrompue. « Je ne suis plus qu'une fine couche de pigments sur une toile, je ne peux pas m'occuper d'un enfant. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui sera là pour lui, qui calmera ses pleurs » Elle soupira « c'est bien que vous l'ayez adopté. Nous pourrons même nous habituer à son nouveau nom. »

« Et j'ai pas mon mot à dire ? »

« Tais-toi James. Il est important que nous soyons tous là pour lui et qu'il sache que nous l'aimons tous quel que soit son nom. »

Ça avait donc été décidé ainsi.

0OoO0

La journée avait était chargée. Elsa s'apprêtait à se coucher lorsqu'elle commença à se sentir bizarre. Quelque chose n'était pas normale. Elle ne le sentait pas comme tout le monde, mais elle savait que la température était descendue de plusieurs degrés. Intrigué, elle sortit et croisa sa sœur.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Elle se frottait les mains et de la fumée sortait de ses lèvres. Kristof arriva derrière elle et lui posa un manteau sur les épaules.

« Ça ne vient pas de moi »

« Alors qui pourrait... » Commença le géant blond.

Les deux sœurs se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre.

« Erik ! »

Les trois se précipitent vers la chambre attenante à celle d'Elsa. Derrière, il pouvait entendre un bruit de vent qui souffle, de meubles qui gémissant et par derrière, les pleurs d'un bébé. Affolé, Elsa essaya d'ouvrir mais la porte était gelée. Kristof essaya de la défoncer mais il fallut l'aide de Sirius et Rémus pour y arriver. D'un coup de baguette, les sorciers défoncèrent la porte ce qui déclencha une tempête dans le couloir. Seul la Reine put avancer et grâce à son pouvoir, rejoindre l'enfant.

Il pleurait et criait. Il avait l'air d'avoir si mal. Mobilisant tout son pouvoir, Ella arriva à peine retenir le sien. Elle réussit néanmoins à sortir de la chambre malgré la vente qui continuait de souffler.

« Qu'est ce qui arrive à H...Erik ? » Cria Sirius pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

« Je n'en sais rien ! » hurlant Elsa en retour.

À ce moment-là, Erik se mit à avoir le hoquet. À chaque contraction de son diaphragme. Une petit explosion coloré faisait apparaître un objet ou changeait la couleur de quelque chose. Souffrant le martyr, l'enfant se mit à pleurer plus fort. Les objets qui n'étaient pas fixé se mirent à voler autour d'eux.

« On dirait de la magie accidentelle » Cria Rémus en évitant un chandelier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Cria à son tour Anna, caché derrière Kristof qui repoussant tout ce qui passait à sa portée.

« C'est une manifestation magique involontaire chez les enfants. La magie qui n'est pas encore contrôlé surgit quand l'enfant est perturbé ou très joyeux, comme cet après-midi. »

« Mais qu'est ce qui a pu le contrarier cette fois ? » Cria Kristof juste avait de s'écarter du chemin d'une banquette qui volant dans leur direction à Anna et lui.

Heureusement, la jeune fille, qui était toujours dans ses bras, était indemne. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la fenêtre que la banquette avait traversée.

« Je ne sais pas ! Seul Archimède pourrait nous le dire. »

À ces mots, Sirius se précipita dans la chambre d'Erik à la recherche du hibou mécanique. Il le trouva rapidement, tremblant derrière un rideau, et le ramena vers les autres.

« Archimède ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec Erik ? »

« Trop de pouvoir Ouhou ! La magie du jeune maître était faible mais stable jusqu'à cet après-midi Ouhou ! Puis la magie à commencer à entrer en lui pour remplir ses réserves, mais son corps ne résistera pas longtemps. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? » demanda Elsa, paniquée.

« Que son corps va se consumer sous son pouvoir. Mais il devrait y avoir des sceaux. Nous étions la quand les enchanteur ont posés les premiers sur le fœtus et aussi à la naissance. »

« Ils ont tous disparu Ouhouhou ! Si on ne trouve pas de nouveaux enchanteurs rapidement pour en refaire, le jeune maître Erik ne survivra pas ! »

« Mais où veux-tu qu'on trouve des enchanteurs ici, oiseau stupide ? » Cria Sirius, paniqué.

« Les trolls ! » Cria Kristof. « Seul les trolls ont suffisamment de pouvoir ici ! »

« Mais ils habitent trop loin ! Erik se sera consumé bien avant ! »

« Pas si je crée un portail ! » Cria Elsa en commençant à concentrer son pouvoir.

Malheureusement, elle relâche en même temps l'emprise qu'elle avait sur ceux de son fils et le froid revint rapidement. Concentré sur sa tâche, Elsa ne vit pas que les autres s'étaient rapprochés les uns des autres pour se mettre à l'abri grâce à la magie de Sirius et Rémus.

Le portail prenait forme mais le pouvoir d'Erik, commença à interférer avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il explose.

0OoO0

Ce qui arriva à la vallée des pierres vivantes, ce ne furent pas seulement Elsa et Erik, mais aussi Sirius, Rémus, Anna, Kristof...et une partie du couloir. Fort heureusement, ils étaient tous indemne mais le pouvoir d'Erik continuait à se déchaîner.

Avec un effort violent, Elsa réussit de nouveau à bloquer le pouvoir de l'enfant. Elle put ainsi voir que les trolls étaient là, autours d'eux, bien réveillés et qu'ils les regardaient. Le vent aussi était tombé. Elsa allait dire quelque chose, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

« Bienvenue Reine Elsa. Je vous attendais. » Dit Pabbie, émergeant de la masse des petits personnages de pierre.

Elsa s'approcha de lui et se mit à genoux.

« Je m'excuse de venir ainsi vous solliciter aussi fréquemment. »

« C'est faire preuve de sagesse pour un souverain ou même pour un humain que de s'en remettre à ceux qui s'y connaisse pour régler leur problèmes. Si plus de gens venaient nous consulter en matière de magie, il y aurais sans doute moins de problèmes »

Il avait dit ses mots avec des rires dans la voix, comme s'il se moquait gentiment. Puis il devant plus sérieux et posa sa main sur le front de l'enfant.

« Mmm...Les sceaux qui étaient précédemment posés sur l'enfant se sont brisés. »

« C'est ce que j'avais dit Ouhou ! »

« Silence petit oiseau mécanique » Dit Pabbie en agitant distraitement la main devant Archimède.

Le hibou voulu répliquer mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus prononcer une seule parole. Vexé, il se posa sur l'épaule de Rémus et tourna le dos à tout le monde.

« Lorsque son agresseur l'a attaqué, le pouvoir de cet enfant a voulu le protéger en utilisant tout l'énergie possible. Il a pour cela brisé les barrières qui empêchaient l'enfant d'accéder à tout son potentiel. L'attaqué a été si violente que quelque chose s'est bloqué en lui et à empêcher ses réserves magiques de se réformer. A-t-il utilisé la magie récemment ? »

« Cet après-midi. Il a donné vie à tous les tableaux du château. »

« Sa volonté a été assez forte pour briser le barrage et le pouvoir s'est engouffré en lui pour produire ce miracle. Ensuite, ses réserves se sont réformées normalement mais toute cette énergie est en train de le tuer. »

Il ordonna à ses trolls de se mettre autour d'eux. Une fois qu'ils eurent formés un cercle autour d'Elsa et d'Erik, ils se mirent à chanter. En vérité, il s'agissait plus d'une sorte de bourdonnement qui fluctuait. Les trois bougeaient de droite à gauche comme une seule vague de pierre. Le pouvoir invoqué était tellement fort que même des personnes dénués de dons comme Anna et Kristof sentiment leur poils se dresser.

Au centre du cercle, Pabbie chantait lui aussi, d'une voix profonde, qui semblait venir du centre de la terre. Ses mains s'agitaient en tous sens au-dessus d'Erik, laissant sur lui des traits scintillants d'énergie qui semblaient pénétrer le corps de l'enfant. Enfin, tout se calma. Les trolls cessèrent de chanter et de danser et la tension qui régnait s apaisa. Erik, épuisé, s'était endormis dans les bras d'Elsa.

« Cet enfant est fort, très fort. À ce jour, il doit être aussi fort que vous l'étiez lorsque vo parents ont décidé de dissimuler votre pouvoir votre majesté et je pense qu'à onze ans, il sera plus fort que vous ne l'êtes maintenant. »

Elsa frémit. Un pouvoir aussi grand dans des mains aussi jeunes. Elle avait eu énormément de mal à le contrôler, alors comment fera-t-il ?

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Reine Elsa, j'ai aussi pu sceller en partie son pouvoir, mais il devra apprendre à s'en servir et rapidement car il ne fera que grandir, tout comme sa magie se développera »

« Que puis-je faire ? »

« Le jour de ses cinq ans, il faudra nous l'envoyer, je pense que le sceau devrait durer jusque-là. Nous lui apprendront à se servir de son pouvoir et aussi de la magie pour ne jamais être submergé »

« Bien...le reverrais-je ? »

Pabbie éclata de rire.

« Nous n'allons pas vous l'enlever Reine Elsa, nous allons juste qui apprendre, il pourra rentrer quand il le désirera »

« Dieu Merci »

Soulagée, Elsa se releva. Elle remercia les trolls et repartis avec les autres. Ils avaient des serviteurs et des courtisans à rassurer...et un couloir à reconstruire.

À suivre...

* * *

(1) : concours - de quel personnage de quel film est-il question ?

(2) : Tu veux pas plutôt dire où ? (cf : kuzco de disney)

(3) : je suis sûr que les lecteurs avaient compris eux/ Sirius : oh ça va !

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je croyais qu il allais être le plus court, mais finalement...non. En tous cas, je trouve qu ils vont souvent les emmener les trolls..d où le nom de l arc. Le prochain chapitre débutera une nouvel arc : l'arc de l'enfance. Il sera plus centre sur Harry, enfin, Erik. Voilà voilà, à bientôt !


	4. Arc de l'Enfance - Chapitre 4

Le Prince des Neige

Arc de l'enfance

Chapitre 4 : anniversaire

.

Arendelle était une merveille à l'été. Le soleil brillait de mille feux et faisait scintiller l'océan d'un côté tandis que les montagnes qui entouraient la hanse au fond de laquelle était niché Arendelle brillaient d'un éclat émeraude. Il était pourtant tôt, à peine moins de sept heure du matin, mais dans ce pays au nord du monde, le soleil se levait tellement tôt qu'à cette heure-ci, il embrasait déjà le monde.

C'est ce que voyait le jeune Prince Erik de sa fenêtre, attendant patiemment que l'horloge de sa chambre sonne sept heures.

« C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas Archimède ? » demanda Erik au hibou mécanique posé à côté de lui, sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il sentit quelque chose sur son épaule. Le pégase avait déployé ses ailes et s'y était posé en poussant un petit hennissement. Erik caressa sa crinière d'un blanc aussi pur que sa robe et ses ailes puis fit de même avec le dragon d'un noir ébène qui s'était posé sur l'autre épaule et qui à présent ronronnait de plaisir. Erik sourit. Comme à chaque fois, il se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les dragons étaient apparentés aux chats.

« Hum. Monseigneur » toussota une voix dans son dos.

Erik se retourna et souris au Chevalier et à son Seigneur. Les deux poupées, incapables de voler aimeraient bien aussi profiter du spectacle. Erik descendit du banc qui lui permettait d'atteindre le bord de sa fenêtre et prit dans ses bras les deux figurines pour les poser à côté d'Archimède.

Les minutes avant sept heures était un moment de calme dans le château. Il s'était réveillé au moins une heure plus tôt et était allé en pyjama dans la chambre de sa mère pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec elle. Puis une servante l'avait ramené à sa chambre pour qu'il se lave et s'habille, deux choses qu'il commençait à présent à faire tout seul, même lacer ses chaussures. Et maintenant, tout frais et habillé, il attendait que sonne sept heures.

Il ne portait pas de riches vêtements bien qu'ils soient de bonne qualité. Ils étaient simple mais solides et lui permettaient de bouger s'amuser.

Enfin, sept heures sonna. Erik poussa un cri joyeux et se précipita hors de sa chambre, oubliant le dragon et le pégase qui durent s'envoler en urgence pour ne pas tomber. Il oublia aussi le Chevalier et son Seigneur qui devraient demander l'aide des jouets volants pour descendre.

Erik bouscula Sirius en sortant de la chambre.

« Holà ! » dit le sorcier en retenant l'enfant par le bras. « Où cours-tu comme ça ? »

« C'est 7 heure, oncle Sirius ! »

« Ah...» dit-il avec un sourire en lâchant le bras de l'enfant qui se précipita le long du couloir.

Il fut rapidement suivi par un boulet de canon marron qui hulula : « Ouhou Maître Erik ! Attendez m...» le reste se perdit.

Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit et jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de son filleul. Le Chevalier semblait l'aise assis à califourchon sur le dos du dragon, brandissant son épée comme à la bataille tandis que son Seigneur était monté sur le pégase qui descendait gracieusement au sol. Sirius s'avança dans la chambre, provoquant un hennissement joyeux du pégase qui, une fois le Seigneur ramené au sol, trotta jusqu'au sorcier comme pour lui faire la fête. Sirius se baissa et caressa des doigts le museau velouté du jouet dont la douceur n'était pas sans rappeler celle de ses homologues réels. Le pégase poussait des petits hennissements de plaisirs comme il le faisait avec Erik. En revanche, lorsqu'il s'approcha du dragon, celui-ci se détourna comme avec dédain et quand Sirius insista, il lui envoya un jet de flamme. Celui-ci n'aurait même pas blessé une mouche mais le message était clair : "ne m'approches pas"

Sirius haussa les épaules et n'insista pas. Il n'avait jamais eu de chance avec les dragons. Il ne s'agissait pas bien sur des vrai dragons (bien que Sirius doutait avoir plus d'atomes crochus avec eux) mais des jouets dragon.

La chose qu'il faut savoir, c'est que les jouets sorciers ont une raison d'être ce qu'ils sont. Ils ne sont jamais conçus au hasard et correspondent à un schéma permettant à l'enfant de mieux se développer et à ses parents de mieux l'aider dans son développement futur. Tous, ou tout au moins les sang-purs, possédaient les mêmes jouets à quelques différences près.

Le livre était l'un des éléments vraiment immuable du set de jouets offert à un enfant sorcier. Il contenait en majorité des histoires destiné à apprendre à l'enfant les valeurs que les parents souhaitent pour leur enfant. Archibald avait en lui des histoires de chevaliers honorables, mais aussi de sages magiciens et de rois justes pour que l'enfant s'inspire de ces qualités quand il grandira.

Archimède, lui, était un Gardien. Psychiquement lié à son maître, il était le mieux placé pour prévenir les parents si le bébé pleurait la nuit, mais quand l'enfant grandissait, il devenait le parfait confident. Le Gardien n'est pas toujours un hibou. Chaque famille demandait une forme différente, le plus souvent celle d'un animal symbole de la famille, mais ce n'était pas une obligation.

Les jouets du Chevalier et de son Seigneur étaient, eux, un peu particulier et vraiment quasi exclusif aux grandes familles car ils dévoilaient la sexualité future de l'enfant. En effet, les figures changeaient de sexe selon leur possesseur. Le fait que les deux figures soient des hommes, signifiait que le jeune Erik serait plus tard attiré par les garçons. Lily avait trouvé cela affreusement inutile et quand James lui avait dit que c'était, au départ, afin de mieux assortir les enfants en vue de former des contrats de mariage, elle avait trouvé cela encore plus inutile. James l'avait convaincu quand il lui avait dit que de cette façon, ils seraient préparés pour plus tard et que leur enfant n'aurait pas à s'angoisser sur le fait de leur avouer sa sexualité ou non. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que James était tout heureux que son fils lui épargne la douloureuse expérience de La Discussion, celle au sujet du sexe d'où lui et son père en étaient sortis assez traumatisés et l'un et l'autre. Sirius en riait encore.

Enfin, le dragon et le pégase servaient savoir l'inclinaison magique de l'enfant. S'il jouait plus avec la licorne et que celle-ci l'aimait, alors l'enfant avait plus d'affinités avec la magie blanche. Si c'était avec le dragon, alors il avait plus d'affinités avec la magie noire.

C'était le seul point sur lequel, selon Sirius, ses parents et Dumbledore étaient, à tort, d'accord : "la magie noire c'est le mal et la magie blanche c'est le bien". C'est pour cela que des familles dites "de la lumière" n'offraient que le pégase à leurs enfants et des familles "sombres" seulement le dragon. La famille Potter était beaucoup plus équilibrée comme le montrait la présence des deux jouets en même temps. Ils étaient d'ailleurs si équilibrés que, comme pour Erik, ils étaient aimés à la fois par le pégase et par le dragon. Bien sûr, au début, Elsa avait fait la même erreur que tout le monde en craignant que la magie noire soit mauvaise. Mais Sirius l'avait rassuré.

La différence entre les deux magies provenait de leur origine. La magie blanche venait du ciel et les sorciers y accèdent par la voie de la raison et de la réflexion alors que la magie noire, qui provenait de la terre était plus intuitive, lié aux sentiments. C'est pour cela que la plupart des sorts d'attaques et de défense ainsi que quelques sorts de guérisons mineures étaient des sorts de magie noire. Même le _Patronus_, considéré par tous les incultes comme un sort de pur magie blanche était en fait un sort de magie noire puisqu'il faisait appel aux souvenirs heureux et donc au sentiment de bonheur qui en découlait. Et ironiquement, _l'Imperium_, l'un des trois impardonnables, parce que son exécution nécessite de la réflexion et de la concentration, est un sort de magie blanche.

Tout cela, il l'avait appris de son oncle Alphard Black. C'était le seul de sa famille qui se souvenait encore des vieilles traditions et des véritables origines de la magie. C'était son oncle préféré.

Sirius n'avait pas vraiment eut une enfance heureuse. Lui aussi avait disposé des jouets magiques sorciers, mais ceux de la famille Black étaient bien différents de ceux de la famille Potter. Le Gardien était un lévrier dédaigneux qui le mordait quand il faisait une bêtise ou qu'il ne se comportait pas comme un Black le devait. Les histoires du livre lui faisait avoir des cauchemars tellement il était question de la domination des moldus et des tortures qu'il fallait leur faire subir. De plus, le dragon l'ignorait.

C'était aussi pour cette raison que sa famille le détestait et qu'elle adorait son frère. Regulus riait des histoires du livre et le chien était très fier de lui. Et surtout le dragon jouait avec lui. Sa mère comme son père ne cessaient de lui dire à quel point ils auraient préférés que Regulus soit l'aîné parce qu'il était un vrai Black.

Un jour qu'ils se trouvaient chez un artisan afin de faire faire des jouets supplémentaires pour Regulus, Sirius s'était fait cajolé par tous les pégases des magasins. Ils s'étaient frottés contre ses jambes et avaient voleté autour de sa tête pour lui caresser les joués de leur museau. La colère de Walburga Black avait été monumentale. Blanche de rage, elle avait saisi Sirius par les cheveux pour le tirer hors du magasin. La punition du soir avait été terriblement injuste pour l'enfant d'à peine six ans qu'il était.

Et puis son père, Orion Black, était mort. Selon la tradition, il aurait dut hériter de l'anneau Black, mais il était beaucoup trop jeune. C'était donc Alphard, le jeune frère de sa mère, qui était devenu le seigneur par intérim de la maison des Black. Sa sœur avait eu beau protesté, elle ne put rien faire et du accueillir chez elle ce petit frère qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé. Elle aurait voulu qu'une autre personne reprenne l'anneau mais les traditions de la famille étaient clairs, seul le mâle le plus âgé de la branche principale pouvait devenir Seigneur et s'il était trop jeune, le Seigneur par intérim devait être le male le plus âgé de n'importe quelle autre branche même secondaire comme l'était Walburga et son frère.

Ce fut le période la plus heureuse de la vie de Sirius. Alphard était gentil. C'était in homme doux et simple. Un peu fou aussi. Il remplaça les jouets Black par de nouveaux, plus proche des jouets Potter. Regulus garda les anciens et Sirius, prit les nouveaux. Le Gardien était un gros chien noir en peluche et le livre plein d'histoires merveilleuses. Et surtout, il avait un pégase. C'était un bel animal énergique et farceur, un peu comme lui. Ce fut la période la plus heureuse de sa vie.

Mais elle ne dura pas.

Sirius avait treize ans quand il est mort. Alphard avait été un maître en enchantement mais il avait fini par baisser sa garde et le reste de la famille en avait profité. Il ne savait pas quand ni comment s'était arrivé. Seulement, quand il était rentré chez lui à la fin de sa troisième année, un autre homme portait l'anneau des Black, Son oncle, Cygnus Black, le plus jeune frère de sa mère. Il était venu s'installer à la maison avec sa femme Druella et ses trois filles, Andromeda, Bellatrix et Narcissa. Les deux dernières étaient des pestes mais l'aînée lui donnait l'impression d'une cendrillon. Andromeda avait tenté de protéger Sirius mais elle avait dû partir. Amoureuse d'un né-de-moldus, elle s'était enfuit pour se marier et avait été désavoué. Toute l'attention était alors revenue sur lui.

Parce qu'il était l'aîné de la branche principale, ils ne pouvaient le tuer mais ils pouvaient toujours le faire souffrir. Seulement, à la moitié de l'été, son oncle lui avait dit qu'en tant que Black, il irait servir le Maître.

Sirius savait parfaitement de quel maître il s'agissait et il refusa tout net. C'était bien évidemment ce qu'attendait Cygnus. La seule façon de se débarrasser de l'héritier était qu'il trahisse le chef de famille même si celui-ci ne l'était que par intérim. Sirius avait encore des cicatrices de la séance de torture qui avait suivi. Son oncle l'avait laissé pour mort dans son salon. Sirius n'avait eu que la force de sortir le portoloin d'urgence que James lui avait envoyé au début de l'été quand il lui avait dit que son oncle était mort et l'activa.

Sirius frémit à ses souvenirs et décida d'aller retrouver Remus. Alors qu'il allait partir, les yeux tombèrent sur le Chevalier qui étreignait son Seigneur. Cela lui rappela son propre Chevalier et sa Dame. C'était une femme forte qui s'habillait souvent en homme et qui les soirs de pleine lune...Sirius rit. Finalement, les poupées avaient deviné qu'il ne pourrait être vraiment heureux qu'avec Remus.

0OoO0

Erik courrait à travers le château. Il passait en trombe devant des courtisans et des domestiques qui s'écartaient sur son passage et devant des tableaux qui le regardaient en riant. Il passa rapidement dans la galerie en criant un " B'jour maman ! B'jour papa ! B'jour grand-mère ! B'jour grand-père !" avant de disparaître au coin.

Il sortit de l'aile principale et traversa la cour vers les portes du château qui s'ouvraient. Alors même que les battants de bois géants n'étaient qu'à peine entrouvert, quatre enfants, trois garçons et une fille, se glissèrent à l'intérieur. Erik alla cueillir ses amis en riant.

Depuis que le château avait rouvert ses portes, la Reine avait décidé que l'école se découlerait dans une salle du château vu que celle qui servait jusque-là de salle de classe aux enfants d Arendelle était trop petite et délabré. Le maître d'école venait tous les matins à huit heures pour enseigner aux plus jeunes jusqu'à midi et ensuite l'après-midi aux plus âgés. C'est comme ça qu'Erik avait rencontré Hansel, Wolf, Hotun et Ingrid. Ils étaient les seul de leur âgé et avaient commencé l'école ensemble. C'était donc tout naturellement qu'ils avaient en quelque sorte fait front contre les plus grands en devenant les meilleurs amis du monde.

Hansel, qu'on appelait Hans (sauf devant sa tante Anna) était un garçon excité, toujours joyeux et rieur. Ses cheveux blonds pouvaient, en été, éclipser le soleil mais ils n'étaient pas aussi brillants que ses yeux bleus qui brillaient de malice. Il aimait par-dessus tout faire la sieste au soleil, le visage caressé par le vent.

Wolf, lui, était le plus silencieux du groupe. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de parler tant il en imposait. Il avait beau avoir cinq ans comme le reste de ses amis, il était déjà presque aussi grand que les plus âgés de leurs cours du matin. De plus, comme il était fils de fermier et habitué aux travaux de la ferme qu'il effectuait avec son père l'après-midi quand ses frères étaient en cours, il avait développé une musculature assez impressionnante pour son âge. Ses cheveux et ses yeux noir corbeau achevaient de le rendre suffisamment intimidant pour que même les Grands les laissent tranquille.

À l'opposé, Hotun était une sorte de force tranquille. C'était le plus petit et le plus chétif du groupe. Il avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux noisette. Toujours calme, il parlait d'une voix fluette, un peu comme un chuchotement. On pouvait parfois oublier qu'il était là. Mais gare à sa colère. Hans s'était promis un jour de ne plus jamais l'énerver tellement il s'était senti humilié après le sermon que lui avait fait Hotun.

Ingrid, elle, était souvent considérée comme le cinquième garçon du groupe. Elle avait abandonné les robes depuis longtemps parce qu'elles la gênaient pour jouer avec les garçons et portait, tout comme eux, pantalon et chemise ou tunique. Les cheveux auburn court, de grands yeux gris vert et des tâches de rousseurs, c'était une jeune fille aux allures et aux manières de garçon manqué accompagner d'un caractère de cochon et d'une fierté qui frôlait la stratosphère. Ses plus nombreux éclats de colères étaient contre Hans qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la taquiner. À chaque fois, Erik, Hotun et Wolf devaient les séparer mais ce n'étaient pas bien méchant et les deux rivaux se réconciliaient à chaque fois.

Ces cinq-là étaient inséparables le statut principe d'Erik n'avait jamais été un problème même quand il avait commencé à avoir des cours supplémentaires l'après-midi pour le préparer à ses devoirs princiers. Comme il apprenait déjà là lecture, l'écriture, le calcul et l'histoire dans ses cours du matin, ceux de l'après-midi consistaient en des matières étudiés par les Grands, ceux qui avaient plus de onze ans. Il y avait de la géographie, de la littérature, des sciences mais aussi des matières propre à son éducation princière comme l'économie, la politique, l'étiquette...Il avait aussi des cours de musique, de danse, d'équitation et d'escrime.

Quitter ses amis, même seulement pour l'après-midi, était un déchirement pour Erik. Les autres non plus ne trouvaient pas le goût de s'amuser sans lui. Quand il était à l'intérieur, ils restaient à trainer près des fenêtres de sa salle de classe et quand il était dehors, ils le regardaient s'entrainer.

Voyant la peine de son fils et aussi à quel point le fait que ses amis lui manquait ralentissent son apprentissage, Elsa avait décidé d'inclure Hans, Wolf, Hotun et Ingrid aux cours d'Erik, mais seulement à titre d'essai. L'effet avait été...magique, elle n'avait pas d'autre mots pour ça. Non seulement son fils travaillait mieux, mais ses amis étaient également très doués et les faire travailler ensemble permettait à ses professeur d'avancer plus vite que ce que ses professeurs pensaient. La situation temporaire était donc devenue définitive.

Mais ce que les enfants n'avaient pas prévus, c'est que d'aller en cours ensemble n'allait pas leur donner plus de temps pour s'amuser. Ils avaient donc décidé de se retrouver une heure avant le début des cours du matin pour jouer ensemble.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, était un jour un peu différent des autres. Il était content, certes, mais ils appréhendaient ce qui allait se passer. On était le 30 juillet. Les cours de l'après-midi avaient été annulé en prévision de la fêté du soir, l'anniversaire du Prince Erik. Mais les enfants n'arrivaient pas à être contents car dès demain, Erik devrait se rendre chez les trolls et il n'aurait plus le temps de jouer avec eux.

Erik avait toujours jusque ce jour devrait arriver. Sa famille ne lui avait jamais rien caché. Il savait à propos de la mort de ses parents par le sorcier noir, à propos de son adoption par sa mère, de la magie et de son propre pouvoir. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre plus de temps pour rester avec eux car il deviendrait un danger pour eux. Il avait pleuré lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il n'aurait plus le temps d'être avec ses amis mais il l'avait accepté. Cependant, il n'allait pas baisser les bras. Il en avait discuté avec eux et ils avaient tous les cinq décidés de faire en sorte de ne jamais vraiment être séparé et de toujours être là les uns pour les autres. En attendant, ils avaient décidés de de s'amuser autant que possible durant leur dernière journée ensemble.

0OoO0

La fête battait son plein en bas. Le couvre-feu d'Erik avait été un peu repoussé pour qu'il profite de la fête mais à présent, il avait été envoyé se coucher avec ses amis qui restaient eux aussi pour la nuit. Des lits avaient été ajoutés dans la chambre princière afin qu'ils ne soient pas séparés cette nuit. Une fois que la Reine fut parti après les avoirs bordé, ils attendirent quelques instant avait de se relever.

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda Hotun alors qu'Erik vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir.

« T'en fais pas ! » lui répondit Hans, un peu trop fort.

Les autres se retournèrent vers lui en lui faisant signe de se taire.

« T'es vraiment qu'un crétin ! » L'invectiva Ingrid. « Tu veux nous faire repérer ? »

« Là c'est toi qui risque nous faire repérer avec ta voix grinçante »

« Quoi ! »

« Suffi vous deux. Ce n'est pas le moment. »

Celui qui venait de parler était Wolf. Il parlait tellement peu que son intervention fit se calmer Hans et Ingrid immédiatement.

« C'est bon, on peut y aller » dit finalement Erik.

Les cinq enfants se faufilèrent hors de la chambre et avencèrent dans le couloir à la queue leu-leu. Ils devaient faire particulièrement attention car même désert, les couloirs recelaient des dizaines d'yeux. En effet, le trajet qu'ils avaient à parcourir les faisait passer à des endroits où il y avait des tableaux et donc des personnes qui pouvaient potentiellement avertir la Reine de leur escalade. Heureusement, la majorité des personnages s'étaient déplacés afin assister à la fête depuis les peintures de la salle de balle. Il fallait seulement éviter ceux qui restaient mais qui étaient tous pour la plupart somnolant.

Ils devaient donc se déplacer le plus doucement possible pour ne pas faire craquer le parquet sous eux. Heureusement, Erik avait plusieurs fois fait le trajet et repéré les endroits qui étaient sans danger. Les autres le suivaient sans le moindre bruit.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bout du dernier couloir, il leur suffirait juste ensuite de monter un petit escalier de service et le tour serait joué. Il n'y avait ici qu'un seul tableau, celui d'une vielle tante d'Erik qui ronflait dans son cadre. Ils s'avancèrent sur le tapis qui étouffait les bruits de leurs pieds nus et arrivèrent au niveau du cadre. Un ronflement plus fort que les autres fit s'arrêter brusquement Erik. Les autres se cognèrent derrière lui mais tentèrent de faire le moins de bruit possible. Malheureusement, Hans était trop près d'Ingrid et ses cheveux un peu fous lui chatouillèrent le nez. Il se mit à renifler. Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, paniqués, et Ingrid tenta de lui mettre un doigt sous le nez pour l'empêcher d'éternuer mais trop tard. Le bruit transperça le silence du couloir, paraissant plus fort que ce qu'il était en réalité. Les enfants se mirent à retenir leur respiration. La seule chose qu'ils entendaient à présent était le sang qui battait à leurs oreilles.

La vieille tante cessa de ronfler et commença à se redresser...avant de changer de côté et de se rendormir.

Cinq soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre. Les enfants gagnèrent rapidement l'escalier et le montèrent aussi vite que le leur permettait leur petites jambes. Tout le long de la montée, Ingrid proférait des menaces à l'encontre de Hans qui ne cessait de s'excuser, le tout en chuchotant le plus bas possible.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au comment de l'escalier. Il y avait une porte. Erik savait qu'elle était verrouillée. La clé se trouvait suspendue à côté mais assez haut. Même Wolf, le plus grand d'entre eux ne pouvait que l'effleurer en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et en tendant le bras au maximum. Mais il lui suffit de porter Hotun qui était le plus léger pour résoudre le problème.

Derrière la porte, il y avait un grenier. Erik fouilla dans un coffre à côté de la porte et en sortit un petit poignard, un plat en terre, cinq bougies et un briquet à amadou. Puis, suivi de ses amis, il avança dans le grenier jusqu'à un vieux lit de bébé qui prenait la poussière dans un coin.

Erik savait parfaitement que ce lit avait été le sien. Aujourd'hui encore, il représentait pour lui l'assassin de ses parents.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Erik avait voulu qu'ils soient ici pour faire ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il avait décidé, ils avaient tous décidé de devenir frères et sœurs de sang ce soir. Et quelle serait la meilleur marque de défi envers Voldemort, l'homme qui avait voulu le priver de sa famille, que de lui prouver, à travers ce qui le représentait aux yeux d'Erik, qu'il avait échoué et que sa famille s'agrandissait ?

Les enfants posèrent les bougies en cercle à côté du lit et Wolf, le seul qui avait suffisamment de force pour allumer le briquet d'amadou, les alluma. Ils posèrent le plat au milieu du cercle des bougies et se mirent à genoux autour d'elle.

« Vous êtes prêt ? » demanda Erik.

« Bien sûr » Dirent Hans et Ingrid en même temps

Wolf ne dit rien mais hocha la tête.

« Ça va faire mal ? » Demanda Hotun timidement.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui. Il soupira et dit : « ok ».

Erik prit le poignard et plaça sa main droite au-dessus de l'assiette en pressants la lame contre sa paume. Il gémit lorsque métal mordit sa chair. Le sang se mit à couler et tomba dans le récipient. Il souffla de douleur et passa le poignard à Hotun qui se trouvait juste à sa gauche. Le garçon regarda le couteau ensanglanté avec appréhensions.

« Et si ça s'infecte ? »

Les autres soufflèrent, un peu exaspéré. Il y eut même un "Hotun !" soupiré de l'autre côté du cercle, du côté d'Ingrid et Hans sans que personne ne sache lequel l'avait dit.

« Il y a des potions magiques dans le coffre ou j'avais rangé les affaires pour le serment...»

Hotun hocha la tête et prit le poignard et coupa sa chaire aussi rapidement qu'il put.

« Mais comme c'est Oncle Sirius qui les a faites, ce n'est pas sûr qu'elles marchent. » rajouta malicieusement Erik.

Hotun gémit et passa le couteau à Wolf qui s'entailla rapidement avant de le passer à Ingrid qui le passa ensuite à Hans. À présent, leurs petites mains ensanglantées étaient posés à plat dans l'assiette.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Hans à Erik.

« Je réfléchis »

« Quoi ! T'as oublié ton rituel ? » Hurla Ingrid.

« En fait, j'invente au fur et à mesure »

« Tu quoi ! »

Elle allait relever mais Wolf la retint en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Elle le regarda puis soupira.

« Alors, Mon Prince, » dit-elle d'un ton acide, « c'est quoi la suite du prog...? »

« Je sais ! » S'exclama Erik « Il faut mélanger notre sang. Pour ça euh...on va garder nos mains dans l'assiette mais on va la faire tourner avec l'autre. »

« Dans quel sens ? »

« Euh...de la droite vers la gauche ? »

« On va dire que oui » Soupira Ingrid.

Avec leur main gauche, ils prirent le bord de l'assiette. Erik compta jusqu'à trois et, ensembles, ils poussèrent pour faire tourner le récipient. Ils continuèrent à la faire tourner ainsi dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à être sûr qu'ils aient au moins fais un tour complet pour que leurs sangs soient bien mélangés.

« Maintenant, le serment. Je vais commencer, d'accord ? »

Les autres acquiescèrent. Erik prit une grande inspiration et prononça le serment :

« Moi, Erik, Fils d'Elsa d'Arendelle, Prince d'Arendelle par adoption, héritier du duché Potter par le sang, fait le serment de prendre Hotun, fils de Konrad, Wolf, fils de Dolf, Hansel, fils de Jorg et Ingrid, fille de Gudrun, comme frères et sœurs de sang. Ils seront les alliés de mes combats, les réconforts de mes cauchemars, les lumières sur mon chemin. Quiconque en défie un, nous défie tous. Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

« Prince d'Arendelle ? Héritier Potter ? Sérieux ? »

« Shht » dit Hans en donnant un coup de coude à Ingrid pour la faire taire.

Ingrid grogna mais prêta serment à son tour. Puis se fit au tour d'Hans puis de Wolf et enfin d'Hotun. Aucun des enfants ne remarquait que la pression de l'air autour eux s'était faite plus forte, les choses vibraient autour d'eux et en particulier le petit lit. Il ne faisait pas que vibrer, il ondulait. On avait presque l'impression qu'il se dressait comme un chat en colère. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte que la puissance qui se dégageait d'eux avait dépassé les limites du grenier et qu'à présent, toutes personnes pourvus de pouvoirs magiques pouvait la sentir.

Mais ils ne se rendaient compte de rien et Hotun, le dernier du cercle prononça son serment. Pendant quelques instants, il ne se passa rien, comme si la pression était retombée. Mais ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête. Les enfants se regardèrent en souriant, content d'être à présent comme frères et sœurs. Mais dans l'assiette, le sang se mit à briller. La lumière rouge éclaira les visages paniqués des enfants et le vent se mit à souffler autour d'eux.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » cria Hotun d'une voix rendue plus aiguë par la panique.

« J'en sais rien ! »

« Il faut retirer nos mains de l'assiette ! »

« J'y arrive pas ! »

En effet, leurs mains semblaient collées à l'assiette. Ils tiraient tous de toutes leurs forces mais même Wolf ne pouvaient pas à l'enlever.

Le sang se mit à frémir et l'assiette se brisa. L'onde de choc propulsa les enfants en arrière. Erik, qui était dos au lit de bébé, s'écrasa dessus de plein fouet. Wolf, lui, traversa la porte d'une armoire dont les échardes de bois lui entaillèrent profondément les bras, y laissant de profondes balafres. Ingrid percuta un miroir qui se brisa en milliers de fragments. Elle tomba face contre terre, le dos lacéré. Hansel fut soufflé par explosion et c'est la tête en bas qu'il percuta une commode avec un plateau de pierre qui lui brisa les deux jambes. Il retomba lourdement sur le dos, le sang pouvant à peine dissimuler les morceaux d'os qui ressortait en dessous de ses genoux. Hotun fut le plus touché. Bien qu'il tomba sur le sol, l'un des fragments du miroir sur lequel s'était écrasé Ingrid traversa la pièce et lui entailla le visage, crevant son œil droit.

Erik avait mal. Son dos avait percuté le lit tellement fort qu'il s'était brisé plusieurs côtes. Il tentait de reprendre ses esprits quand il sentit quelque chose derrière lui, comme des mains qui l'avaient saisie. Il cria quand sa cicatrice se mit à le brûler. Son front s'ouvrit et un flot de sang se mit à couler sur son visage. C'est alors qu'il les vit. Les mains semblaient faites de ténèbres. Non, pas de ténèbres, plutôt de mal, de la malveillance à l'état pur qui avait prise forme…et qui provenait du lit. L'une des mains le saisit à la gorge tandis que la seconde remonta le long de son visage pour se planter dans son front. Erik se mit à se débattre mais les mains malveillantes ne lâchement pas prises.

Les autres, encore dans les vapes virent ce qui se passait. Wolf tenta de s'extirper de l'armoire tandis qu'Ingrid, celle qui était la plus proche, essayait par tous les moyens de ramper jusqu'à lui. Les deux autres essayaient tant bien que mal de bouger. Mais peine perdue, la douleur était trop forte. Désespérés, ils tendirent la main vers leur ami sans se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de la main qu'ils avaient entaillée pour le rituel.

Malgré sa vue brouillée par la douleur, Erik réussit à voire les mains de ses amis tendus vers lui. Les larmes aux yeux, il tandis sa main à son tour. Ses lèvres formèrent des mots, mais à cause de la main qui comprimait sa gorge, aucun son n'en sortit.

C'est à ce moment que le sang dans l'assiette brisé se remit à briller. Comme un écho, les blessures sur les mains des enfants se mirent à briller elles-aussi. La lumière rouge se mit alors à se rependre dans leur corps. Chacune de leurs veines brillait d'une couleur carmin, dessinant des motifs à la fois fascinant et écœurant sur leurs corps. Le sang qui sortait de leurs blessures brillait lui de la même couleur rubis que celui qui se trouvait au centre du cercle. Celui-ci se mit à frémir et de longs filaments sanglants se mirent à s'élever dans les airs et s'arrêtant à mi-hauteur du plafond, se mit à former une sphère, une sphère miroitante et brillante comme une pierre précieuse. C'est alors que, surgissant des plaies de leurs mains, le sang des enfants jaillit de leur corps pour aller fusionner avec la sphère. La sensation était étrange pour les enfants. Ils auraient dut se sentir terrifier de voir leur sang les quitter de cette façon. Pourtant, ils ressentaient une sorte de plénitude. Leurs blessures cessèrent de les faire souffrir et même la présence de la main malveillante dans l'esprit d'Erik sembla se faire moins oppressive.

C'était comme si leur sang n'avait pas vraiment quitté leur corps mais plus comme si leurs esprits se mélangeaient. L'énorme sphère rutilante brillait encore plus fort et finalement, explosa. Le sang, dispersé en milliards de gouttelettes se précipita à nouveau dans le corps des enfants par l'entaille à la main qui se referma après son passage.

La pression semblait être retombée. C'est alors que la réalité frappa à nouveau les enfants. Chacun ressenti la douleur à nouveau, la leur puis, comme un écho désagréable, celle des autres.

C'est alors qu'un autre miracle se produisit. Les mains des enfants, celles qui venaient de guérir, se mirent à briller.

Dans le brouillard causé par sa douleur, Erik vit parfaitement sa main briller d'une lueur bleue glacée, des flocons de neiges ressemblant à de petites étincelles brillantes s en échappant. Si la douleur ne l'empêchait pas autant de réfléchir, il aurait pu comprendre que le rituel qu'ils avaient fait et qui était indéniablement magique, avait fait sauter les sceaux sur ses pouvoirs.

Mais le plus étrange, c'était les autres. Jamais Erik n'aurait pu imaginer que le rituel qu'il avait imaginé aurait pu réellement fonctionner et réellement mélanger leurs sangs. Sirius et Remus le lui avaient répété, le pouvoir ne vient peut-être pas du sang comme le pense les sang-pur, mais il est dans le sang. La magie du sang est l'une des plus puissante qui existe parce qu'elle manipule le pouvoir à l'état pur. Mais maintenant, le pouvoir n'était plus seulement dans son corps, mais aussi dans celui de ses amis, de ses frères et sœurs.

Ingrid tenait sa main qui brillait d'une couleur jaune, des éclairs courant sur sa peau sans lui faire le moindre mal. Celle de Hansel brillait d'une couleur dorée et des grains de sable scintillants s en échappaient. Wolf regardait, éberlué, sa main d'une couleur noir d'où s'échappait des volutes d'un violet sombre. Hotun, lui, ne voyait rien, la douleur avait finalement eut raison de lui et il s'était évanoui. Sa main brillait d'une lueur verte et de petites feuilles semblables à des joyaux brillants tourbillonnaient tout autour.

Cependant, ce qu'ils ne voyaient pas, c'est que le pouvoir progressait dans leur corps, fusionnant avec leur corps, devenant de plus en plus fort, cherchant un endroit ou émerger. Et il le trouva.

Le pouvoir jaillit de leur corps par les blessures qui parsemaient leur corps. Ingrid arqua son dos lorsque la foudre se mit à en jaillir. Hansel et Wolf tentaient de disperser le sable et la fumée violette et noire qui leur sortait respectivement des jambes et des bras. Quant à Hotun il se réveilla de sentir une plante luminescente émerger de son œil disparu.

Dans le front d'Erik, la main avait atteint son but, un microscopique morceaux de malveillance enterré au fond de la cicatrice de l'enfant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'assimiler et à se fondre dans ce réceptacle bien plus digne de lui que ce misérable lit de bébé. La malveillance jubilait tellement qu'elle ne vit pas arriver le pouvoir qui déferlait avant qu'il soit sur elle. Elle voulut se dégager et s'extirpa de l'esprit et du front de l'enfant, mais c'était trop tard. Le pouvoir jaillit de la cicatrice et la main se mit à geler. L'autre lâcha sa prise sur le cou d'Erik et se précipita pour tenter de la libérer. Ses griffes noires lacérèrent la glace, mais celle-ci, au lieu de tomber se mit à l'envahir elle aussi. Rapidement la glace s'étendit le long de la malveillance jusqu'au lit qu'elle prit aussi. Le bloc de glace sifflait et se mit à se fendre. Il explosa avec un long cri alors que la malveillance s évaporait dans les airs.

Mais le pouvoir, libéré, continuait à se déchaîner, détruisant tout autour de lui. Pour le moment, il n'avait touché que des meubles mais rapidement ce fut dangereux pour les enfants. Erik vit l'une de ses flèches de glaces se rapprocher d'Hans qui voyait un fouet de sable se précipité vers Hotun, que la brusque montée de puissance avait réveillé et qui pouvait voir des feuilles d'arbres tranchante comme des lames filer vers Ingrid dont les éclairs semblaient vouloir viser Wolf qui tentait de retenir ses langues ténébreuses d'attaquer Erik. Loin de penser à leur propre sécurité, chaque enfant pensa la même chose au même moment : « Pas mes amis ! ».

Le pouvoir se figea. Le temps semblait comme arrêté. On n'entendait même pas un soufflé. La foudre, les ténèbres, la glace, le sable et les feuilles étaient suspendu dans les aires comme suspendu.

Puis le temps sembla reprendre son court mais en sens inverse. Le pouvoir brusquement libéré retourna dans son propriétaire par là où il était rentré. Les enfants criaient de sentir le pouvoir bouillonner à l'intérieur de leur corps. Finalement le pouvoir disparu complètement. Il ne restait de traces de son passages que des meubles détruits, brûlés, mais aussi, là où il y avait avant des blessures sur le corps des enfants, une peau neuve et sans la moindre trace de cicatrice, ou si peu. Chacun des enfants portaient, à l'endroit de la blessure, un symbole brillant. Le dos d'Ingrid s'ornait d'un immense motif d'éclairs, les bras de Wolf, des langues sombres et les jambes d'Hans des tourbillons de sable. L'œil d'Hotun était totalement reconstruit mais avait maintenant une couleur vert forêt avec, au centre de sa pupille, un dessin d'arbre brillant et des volutes végétales partant du coin de son œil pour s'étendre sur plus de la moitié. Même la cicatrice d'Erik qui n'avait jamais vraiment guérie depuis qu'il était enfant avait disparu, remplacée par l'image d'une étoile de neige et d'une nuée de flocons qui descendaient sur le côté de son visage jusqu'à sa gorge.

L'éclat des symboles se dispersèrent lentement avant de disparaître, de même que les symboles qui laissèrent leur peau nue. Épuisés, les enfants s affaissèrent et tombèrent dans l'inconscience. La luminosité de leur main, qui n'était jamais partie pendant le déferlement de pouvoir, se mit à s'étendre sur le reste de leur corps jusqu'à les envelopper dans des cocons de lumières jaunes, dorés, vertes, violettes et bleus.

À suivre...

* * *

...Ok...c'était pas prévu. Dans un sens, c'est pas mal, mais ça change de l'histoire que j'avais imaginée au départ. Dans le premier jet, Erik devait être seul et se mettre à maîtriser plusieurs éléments grâce à des cristaux (idée venue du film quand un troll dit à Kristof qu'il a obtenu son cristal de feu). Puis, dans ce chapitre, je lui ai donné des amis parce que sinon...ben il foutait rien dans l'intrigue le petit Erik. En plus, j'avais dès le début du chapitre l'intention de faire lâcher le sceau d'Erik mais pour cela je voulais qu'il tombe par hasard sur le lit alors qu'il explorait le château et que le souvenir de la nuit fasse tout sauter, mais c'était trop chiant. En plus, je me disais que le truc de Erik, tout puissant avec son pouvoir de glace et qui en plus peut manipuler d'autres éléments grâce à des cristaux, ça faisait un peu too much, limite Gary Stue (le masculin de Mary Sue...cherchez sur wiki, vous allez trouver si vous savez pas) donc j'ai laissé tomber et à la place, j'ai donné des pouvoirs à ses amis. Au fait, si y en a certain qui se sont dit : "un pouvoir de glace, un pouvoir de ténèbres, un pouvoir de sable...ça fait penser aux cinq légendes" ben ils ont raison, j'avais pas de pouvoir satisfaisant pour Hansel alors je lui ai donné celui du marchand de sable du film. Ah, vous faits bien de ne rappeler, le petit laïus sur Sirius et son oncle Alphard, j'espère que vous l'avez pas trouvé trop long. Je voulais faire en sorte d'expliquer le truc entre magie noire et magie blanche et aussi rappeler aux gens que cette fic est un Slash.

Voilà pour le blabla de l'auteur, merci de me supporter. Le prochains chapitre prochainement, peut-être que je vais faire comme d'habitude et le poster le dimanche ou le lundi soir. De toute façon, je m'y met tout de suite

PS : À LIRE ABSOLUMENT ! Je voulais avoir votre avis. Plus tard dans la fic, je voudrais mettre Elsa avec quelqu'un et je voulais savoir ce que vous pensiez d'un Elsa/Severus ? Revievez pour répondre et aussi m'encourager à continuer !


	5. Arc de l'Enfance - Chapitre 5

Le Prince des Neiges

Arc de l'enfance

Chapitre 5 : Esprit à esprit

.

Sirius et Remus avaient senti le déferlement de pouvoir qui avait traversé le palais quand les enfants avaient achevé leur rituel. La puissance les fit tituber comme s'ils étaient ivres. Elsa, elle, sentit comme une douleur au ventre. Elle se leva de son trône d'où elle avait observé la fête depuis le début de la soirée et chercha les sorciers du regard. Lorsqu'elle les vit se précipiter hors de la salle de bal, elle partit à leur suite sans même prendre la peine de répondre à Anna qui lui demandait ce qui se passait. Elle n'eut que le temps de les voir se transformer lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir. Elle accéléra pour ne pas les perdre de vue mais peine perdue, à l'intersection suivante, ils avaient disparus.

La sensation qu'elle avait ressentie plus tôt était toujours présente et faisait comme une boule dans son estomac. Elle se sentait inquiète mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se concentra sur la sensation qu'elle ressentait. Elle était inquiète...à cause de quelque chose de précieux...Erik ! Encore plus paniquée qu'auparavant, elle se précipita dans les couloirs et les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de son fils. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et se figea. Mettant sa main sur son cœur, elle soupira en voyant une forme sous les couvertures du lit d'Erik. Puis elle plissa les yeux. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ni la forme dans le lit de son fils ou celles dans les autres lits ne bougeaient. Elle ne les entendait même pas respirer. De nouveau prise de panique elle se précipita vers le lit princier et souleva la couverture. Elle étouffa un cri lorsqu'elle vit le traversin qui occupait le matelas à la place d'Erik. Elle souleva les couvertures des autres enfants et vit qu'ils avaient aussi disparut.

Se précipitant hors de la chambre, elle entendit un fracas au loin. Elle suivi le bruit, la sensation au creux de son ventre augmentant au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait.

Elle arriva enfin à l'escalier menant au grenier et dont elle monta les marches quatre à quatre. En haut, Sirius et Remus était occupé à jeter le plus de sort possible sur la porte pour tenter de l'ouvrir. De l'autre côté, elle pouvait entendre des bruits étranges, du fracas et des cris de douleurs.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Les enfants sont à l'intérieur ! » cria Remus.

« Je crois qu'Erik a fait une sorte de rituel » poursuivi Sirius. « Mais la puissance qui se dégage est anormale »

« Un rituel ? Je croyais que sa magie était scellée ! Et que veux-tu dire par anormale ? »

« Moi aussi je ne comprends pas ! Ni comment il a pu réaliser un rituel ni comment il semble avoir foiré. Mais il faut faire vite. Un rituel qui foire peut avoir des conséquences désastreuses. »

« Quel genre de conséquences ? »

Ni Sirius ni Remus ne répondirent.

« Quel genre de conséquences ? Répondez-moi ! »

« La mort » Lâcha finalement Remus.

Les sorciers continuèrent à envoyer des sorts sur la porte et Elsa se joignit à eux. Plusieurs fois elle sentit son pouvoir lui échapper et se retrouver hors de contrôle comme des années auparavant. Mais à chaque fois, les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour son fils lui faisait reprendre le contrôle. Cependant ils n'arrivaient à rien. La porte était comme magiquement renforcé.

Au bout d'un moment, Remus cria frustration, il jeta sa baguette sur le sol et commença à vouloir la défoncer à coup d'épaules. Sirius allait l'arrêter quand il vit que ses vêtements étaient de plus en plus étroits. Il se transformait. Sirius et Elsa se reculèrent et virent les vêtements de Remus craquer. Ses pieds s'allongèrent et il ne marcha plus que sur ses doigts de pieds nouvellement pourvus de griffes. Son torse enfla, ses épaules s'élargirent tout comme son visage s'allongea. Un long pelage couleur feuille d'automne se mit à pousser sur le corps de Remus alors qu'il continuait encore et toujours à s'élancer de tout son poids sur la porte. Ni Sirius ni Elsa ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça. Depuis qu'il était allé chez les trolls, il n'avait plus pris sa forme de loup-garou, même à la pleine lune et celle-ci était très différente de celle que Sirius avait connue. À la place de la bête grisâtre et rachitique se tenait un majestueux homme loup de plus de deux mètres et à la musculaire impressionnante.

Remus, lui, ne sentie même pas le changement tant il était anesthésié par l'inquiétude. Erik était son louveteau, un petit de sa meute. Le loup en lui était affolé ce qui pouvait le rendre dangereux.

La porte pliait sous la masse du loup-garou mais ne se brisait pas. Elsa et Sirius la virent commencer à se teinter de sang. À force de la frapper, Remus avait déchiré sa chaire. Ils tentèrent de l'en empêcher, mais ils n'étaient pas assez fort. Finalement, Elsa utilisa son pouvoir et gela le loup sur place. Incapable de former une pensée cohérente à cause de la panique, Remus grognait et tentait de se dégager de la gangue de glace.

Soudain, les bruits venant de derrière la porte cessèrent et celle si pivota sur ses gonds en grinçant. Remus se tortilla et réussit à s'extirper de la glace avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur suivit par Sirius et Elsa.

Le grenier était un champ de bataille. Il y avait des meubles brisés voir calcinés. On pouvait sentir une forte odeur d'ozone comme quand la foudre venait de frapper et aussi une odeur d'humus et de terre après la pluie. Il faisait froid, si froid que de la condensation sortait de la bouche de Sirius et Remus. Ils se précipitèrent vers les enfants.

Leur corps était lumineux et ils étaient entourés de divers objets indistincts qui tourbillonnaient autour d'eux. Elsa se précipita vers Erik et prit son pouls. Les flocons de neiges qui gravitaient autour de lui s'écartaient comme si elle avait plongé la main dans un cours d'eau. Dieu merci, son cœur battait et elle pouvait sentir sa respiration. En fait, si on exceptait la lumière bleu glacé qui l'entourait, il avait seulement l'air de dormir.

Sirius et Remus (qui avait retrouvé apparence humaine et qui était à nouveau pourvu de vêtement grâce à la magie) avaient vérifié les trois autres garçons et tous semblaient aller bien. Seul Ingrid ne put être examinée. Remus essaya mais se prit une châtaigne. Sirius regretta alors d'avoir retardé son entrée à l'académie Medicomagique d'Angleterre, ou au moins retenu l'un des nombreux sorts de diagnostique pratiqué par Mme Pomfresh sur James le casse-cou durant leurs années d'école. Alors qu'ils se demandaient comment ils allaient faire, une voix se fit entendre.

« Oh ! Comme c'est jolie toute ces lumières, on dirait un sapin de noël. »

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois et virent Olaf, le bonhomme de neige guilleret créé par Elsa (1). Il penchait sa tête orné de dents de lapins et d'une carotte en guise de nez, des flocons bleutés tombant sur lui depuis le petit nuage qui accompagnait partout durant les saisons chaudes pour l'empêcher de fondre. Le regard de Sirius tomba alors sur les mains faites de brindilles du bonhomme de neige et il eut une inspiration.

« Olaf, tes mains, elles sont en bois »

« Eh bien oui, elles sont en bois. Je me demande si ce garçon est bien équilibré » Murmura-t-il en se penchant vers Elsa.

Mais celle-ci avait compris.

« Olaf, il faut que tu trouves le pouls d'Ingrid. »

« Son pou ? »

« Il faut que tu regardes si elle respire et si son cœur bat. »

« Oh, d'accord. »

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, la mit sur le dos grâce à ses mains en bois totalement insensibles aux chocs électriques et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Les petits éclairs se mirent à le parcourir, illuminant sa tête d'une lueur jaune.

« Oh ! On dirait un petit oiseau. »

« Donc elle va bien » Soupira Elsa. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Ils n'ont pas l'air en danger pour le moment mais il ne faut pas prendre de risque » Dit Remus. « Il faut les emmener tout de suite chez les trolls, tous les cinq. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais dire à leur parents ? Ils me les ont confiés. »

« Il vaut mieux leur dire qu'ils sont chez les trolls plutôt qu'ils sont mort. »

Elsa hocha la tête. Elle prit la tête d'Erik qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux entre ses mains et la posa sur le sol avant d'ouvrir un portail. Elle prit ensuite son fils dans ses bras et passa le portail, elle fut rapidement suivi par Sirius et Remus qui faisaient léviter les corps autres enfants et par Olaf qui suivit simplement le mouvement.

0OoO0

Bien qu'on soit en été, la température n'était pas très élevée la nuit. Remus se mit à frissonner. Il n'avait rien ressenti dans le grenier à cause de l'adrénaline qu'il avait sécrété. Mais celle-ci était retombée et à présent, il avait froid, surtout qu'il avait transpiré. Alors qu'il se frottait les bras, il sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses épaules. Il tourna la tête et vit Sirius qui lui souriait il venait de lui donner sa veste.

Remus se dit à cet instant qu'il n'aurait pas pu plus l'aimer. Il repensait avec nostalgie à la période qui avait suivi leur sortie de Poudlard. Il ne pouvait pas trouver de travail parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il postulait, on lui demandait pourquoi il voulait des ajustements d'horaires et il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était parce qu'il était un loup-garou. Les plus intelligents remarquaient que les jours où il demandait à ne pas travailler étaient ceux qui précédaient et suivaient une pleine lune et le viraient de leur bureau. Les lois discriminantes contre les loups-garous leur permettaient de refuser de leur donner un travail sans justification.

Donc malgré le fait qu'il aide nombreux ASPICs, Remus se retrouva chômeur. Évidemment ce n'était pas du goût de Sirius. Puisqu'il était majeur, il avait envisagé de prendre son titre Lord Black pour faire du forcing. Remus refusa. D'abord parce qu'il ne voulait pas travailler dans un endroit où des gens le détestait et ensuite parce que ça mettrait Sirius à la merci de sa famille et ça il n'aurait pas pût le supporter.

Il avait cependant accepté de partager un appartement avec Sirius à conditions il payé la moitié du loyer avec le salaire de l'emploi sous-payé qu'il avait trouvé dans le monde moldus. Vers la fin de leur première année en colocation, Sirius avait appris la réapparition de Fenrir Greyback en Angleterre. Il avait donc décidé avec James et Lily de l'emmener en voyage pour que Greyback ne lui mette pas la main dessus. Remus avait été furieux quand il avait appris que ses amis avaient complétés dans son dos et avait failli revenir en Angleterre. Mais Sirius avait réussi à le convaincre de rester avec lui. Leur voyage avait duré plus d'un an jusqu'à ce qu'ils reçoivent une lettre de James qui leur disait que Lily était enceinte.

Ils étaient rentrés en Angleterre pour trouver un monde encore plus dévasté que celui qu'ils avaient laissé. Tout le monde avait peur. Le gouvernement magique avait instauré un couvre-feu et les Aurors étaient diplômés après seulement deux ans de formation au lieu de quatre ce qui fait que James était déjà en service.

Ni Sirius ni Remus n'avaient jamais su comment il avait su, mais une heure à peine après leur arrivée à la maison Potter, Dumbledore se trouvait à la porte porteur demander de rejoindre le groupe qu'il avait au départ créé pour lutter contre Grindelwald et qu'il avait reformé pour lutter contre Voldemort : l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait de plus demandé à Sirius de prendre la tête de la famille Black pour les aider. Si celui-ci avait accepté de rejoindre l'Ordre, il avait refusé de réclamer l'anneau Black. Quand Dumbledore avait insisté, Sirius avait répliqué que pour le moment, le seigneur par intérim n'avait que peu de pouvoir et n'avait pas accès à la totalité de la fortune Black. S'il réclamait l'anneau, il aurait accès au pouvoir et à l'argent Black mais cela ouvrirait la porte à des tentatives d'assassinats contre lui. S'il mourrait, ce qui était plus que sûr, alors se serait le prochain aîné mâle Black qui prendrait le pouvoir. Il était certain que ce ne serait pas son frère puisque celui-ci était mort, se serait surement son Oncle Cygnus qui serait sacré véritable Seigneur Black et alors c'est à Voldemort qu'il offrirait de profiter de ce fait.

Dumbledore avait été étonné d'une telle réflexion chez lui. Cela avait fait sourire Sirius et James qui savait que son ami était plus quelqu'un de mental que d'impulsif. Après tout, c'était un adepte de la magie blanche, la voie de la réflexion. Mais James savait aussi que son rêve était de devenir médicomage. C'est pour cela qu'il avait tenté d'empêcher Dumbledore de le recruter. Mais Sirius avait dit que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il se battrait. Et Remus, lui, avait suivi le mouvement, souhaitant seulement rester près de Sirius même si ce n'était qu'en tant qu'ami.

Et maintenant, ils étaient en couple. Remus aurait pu être pleinement heureux à cet instant si la situation n'était pas si critique pour les enfants.

Pabbie était déjà à l'ouvrage. Les cinq enfants étaient posés les uns à côtes des autres sur des lits de feuilles apportés par les autres trolls. Il passait de l'un à l'autre vérifiant leur battements de cœurs, leurs pupilles, il caressait la cicatrice au creux de la main d'Hotun quand il dit :

« Rite de sang ? »

« On le pense. » Répondit Remus. « Ils voulaient probablement devenir frères et sœurs de sang. »

« Et bien ils ont réussi. »

« Mais comment ? » Demanda Elsa. « Je croyais que vous aviez scellé sa magie. »

« Ce n'est pas si simple. J'ai scellé son accès à sa source, mais sa capacité à utiliser la magie demeure elle bien présente. Il ne pouvait lancer le moindre sort, même par accident, mais pour ce qui est des rituels, c'est autre chose puisque le praticien accumule la magie non pas à l'intérieur de lui, mais à l'extérieur. Ne pouvant ni puiser en lui ni même utiliser son cœur magique pour concentrer le sort avec de l'énergie extérieur, la magie lui était inaccessible. Mais comme pour les rituels l'énergie extérieure n'a pas à rentrer... »

« Alors ça a fonctionné. » Acheva Sirius.

« Pas complètement. » Reprit Pabbie. « On dirait que le lien est instable. »

Touchant le front d'Erik, de sa main illuminé de bleu, il fit apparaître les souvenirs de la soirée.

« Je comprends. » Dit-il enfin lorsqu'il arriva au moment où l'assiette avait explosé. « Le rituels a raté au départ parce que tout n'a pas été fait dans le bon sens. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'ils ont...interverti des étapes ? » Demanda Elsa.

« La magie à un sens, comme toute chose. Tout ce qui est au nord du monde et qui tourbillonne, le fait de la gauche vers la droite. Les tornades et l'écoulement des eaux d'une vasque à un tuyau en sont un exemple. C'est le contraire dans la partie sud du monde. La magie est pareille et tourne dans le même sens. En créant un rituel tournant, ils ont mis en route la magie, cependant, ils l'ont fait tourner dans le mauvais sens. Les conséquences auraient pu être moindres s'ils avaient continué dans le même sens. Il ne se serait en fait rien passé. Mais ils ont changé de sens au dernier moment, brusquant la magie qui a explosé. »

« Mais alors, demanda Sirius, comment le rituel a-t-il put être complété ? »

« Je l'ignore, la réponse est surement dans la suite. »

Il relança le souvenir. Tous virent alors les mains noires attaquer Erik et les tentatives désespéré de ses amis pour le sauver. Pabbie arrêta le souvenir au moment où le sang revint en eux.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces mains noires ? »

« Pour ce qu'il s'est passé, je pense qu'ils étaient toujours lié par le rituel et que lorsque leurs pensées se sont unis pour sauver Erik, le rituel s'est achevé de lui-même. C'est pour cela qu'il est instable, parce qu'il ne s'est pas enclenché naturellement. Quant à ces mains noires... »

Sans rien ajouter, il visionnaires le reste du souvenir puis il reposa sa main sur le front d'Erik. Après quelque instant, il soupira, soulagé.

« Ce n'est plus là, heureusement. »

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est plus là ? Pourquoi heureusement ? » Demanda Elsa.

« Il semblerait que le sorcier sombre soit encore plus maléfique que je ne le pensais. Il a tenté de devenir une liche. »

« Une quoi ? » Demanda Remus.

« Il lèche quoi ? » Demanda Olaf.

« Une liche, un sorcier sombre qui se maintient en vie transférant son âme dans un objet ou un être qui en devient le gardien. Tant que le gardien n'est pas détruit, la liche est immortelle. »

« Et c'est ce qu'a fait Voldemort ? Il a transféré son âme dans...le lit de bébé d'Erik ? »

« Je pense plutôt qu'il voulait faire d'Erik le gardien de son âme mais qu'il a échoué quand le pouvoir du jeune Prince a détruit son corps. Je pense qu'il a dut se réfugier dans le lit. »

« Mais pourquoi attendre tout ce temps ? »

« Il devait attendre le jeune Éric pour se transférer totalement dans son corps. »

« Totalement, vous voulez dire... » Balbutia Elsa.

« Qu'une partie de cette âme était en lui et que la liche voulait le récupérer et prendre sa placé soit pour y attendre un nouvel hôte, soit pour que notre jeune Prince devienne cet hôte. Heureusement, son pouvoir l a détruit en jaillissant ainsi de son corps. »

« Donc il ne risque rien ? »

« Il ne risque rien Reine Elsa. »

« Dieu soit loué. » Soupira-t-elle. « Mais pourquoi les enfants ne se réveillent-ils pas ? »

« D'après ce que j'ai vu des souvenirs du jeune Prince, le pouvoir leur a échappé et quand ils ont vu que cela allait blesser l'un de leur frère ou sœur de sang, ils ont gelé et rappelle le pouvoir en eux. Mais il n'est pas calmé et il se déchaîne en eux. Ce n'est pas dangereux pour le moment mais ça pourrait le devenir. »

« Que peut-on faire alors ? »

« Vous, rien. Il faut nous laisser les enfants. »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Je l'ignore. Cela peut prendre quelques jours comme plusieurs mois. Cela dépendra d eux. »

La mort dans l'âme, Elsa finit par accepter de laisser son fils dans la Vallée des Pierres Vivantes mais elle demanda à Olaf de rester, ce qu'il accepta. Avant de partir, Sirius posa une question qui lui trouvait dans la tête depuis un moment : pourquoi les enfants n'ont pas tous le même pouvoir puisqu' ils ont partagé le même sang. Pabbie expliqua que le pouvoir n'avait rien avoir avec le sang. Le pouvoir était véhiculé par le sang mais son origine était dans le cerveau. Erik avait une partie de son cerveau qui était activé, tout comme sa mère, là où ce n'était pas activé chez les autres. Le partage du sang avait aussi permis de partager le potentiel et avait activé cette même région du cerveau. Cependant, chaque cerveau est unique donc chaque pouvoir est différent.

0OoO0

Il y avait de la glace, partout. Tout autour de lui n'était fait que de glace. Il semblait flotter au centre d'un cristal gelé. Il reposait en position fœtal et ne semblait pas remarquer ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Puis, lentement son esprit se remit à fonctionner et il passa de son état de transe inconsciente à un état plus éveillé. Comme s'il sortait d'un rêve, il papillonna des yeux et, l'air encore endormis, regarda autour de lui. Son corps, toujours flottant, se dépliant alors qu'il examinait son nouvel environnement.

Le cristal avait, à un endroit, une facette plus lisse que les autres et plus grande qui ressemblait à un miroir. Un très grand miroir.

Par-delà ce miroir, il pouvait apercevoir un espace vide parsemé d'autres miroirs à travers desquels il pouvait voir des formes humaines, comme endormis en position fœtal, la même position qu'il avait auparavant.

Son esprit n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé. Il y avait encore un bloc important sur sa mémoire qui empêchait de se rappeler qui il était et qui étaient ses formes qu'il savait connaître sans savoir les nommer. Un peu comme quand on sort d'un sommeil si profond que le contact avec la réalité était dur à venir.

Son esprit se mit à retomber dans l'inconscience quand une image s'imposa à lui, celle d'une femme à la peau de lait, aux yeux d'un beau bleu et aux cheveux d'un blond très claire.

D'un seul coup, il la reconnu. Sa mère, Elsa. C'est alors que le reste de ses souvenirs se déversèrent dans son esprit comme si une vanne s'était ouverte en lui. Il était Erik et les formes dans les miroirs étaient ses amis, ses frères et sœurs Hans, Hotun, Wolf et Ingrid.

Il avait mal à la tête... Ou plutôt, il en avait l'impression parce qu'il ne sentait pas son corps comme d'habitude...en vérité, il ne le sentait pas du tout. Il ne sentait pas son propre poids ni ses articulations à chaque mouvements. Il n'avait ni chaud ni froid, il n'était pas fatigué, il n'était même pas gêné d'être nu.

Il voulut rejoindre ses amis, mais il eut beau se tortiller et faire des mouvements de basses, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Désespéré, il s'arrêta de bouger et se dit : "si seulement j'arrivais à les rejoindre". Son corps se mit alors en mouvement et il avança. Il fallut encore quelques minutes avant qu'il comprit que c'était sa pensée qui contrôlait les mouvements de son corps et quelques autres minutes, pour s'entrainer et atteindre le miroir.

Juste à côté de son miroir, il y avait celui d'Ingrid. Elle flottait au milieu d'un nuage sombre parcouru de centaines d'éclairs qui la frôlaient. Affolé, Erik se mit à taper sur sa vitre en appelant le nom de son amie. Mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche et aucun son ne venait du contact de son poing avec le miroir. Il ne sentait même pas les coups qu'il donnait.

_"Inutile, jeune Prince", _dit une voix qui semblait venir de partout et nul partant la fois.

Une lueur verte apparu dans l'air près de lui. Celle-ci grossit jusqu'à prendre la forme d'un troll. Du moins c'est ce que pensait Erik puisqu'il n'avait jamais vu de troll. Mais il ressemblait à ce que qui racontait son oncle Kristof : un corps de pierre, un gros nez, de grands yeux et de la mousse ainsi qu'un collier de pierres brillantes. Celui-ci avait une barbe fait d'herbe sèche ce qui fit dire à Erik qu'il s'agissait surement de Pabbie, le doyen des trolls.

Erik se retourna vers lui et s'inclina. Il voulut le saluer, mais à nouveau, au un son ne sortit de sa bouche.

_"N'essaie pas de former des mots avec ton corps, en ce lieu, les seuls mots qui sont entendus sont ceux qui viennent de l'esprit."_

Comprenant que c'était comme pour se déplacer, Erik formula sa pensée et la projeta vers l'extérieur.

_"Je vous salut Pabbie, honorable chef des trolls."_

_"Tu as été bien éduqué jeune Prince, mais les trolls n'ont pas de chefs, je suis seulement le plus vieux et le plus sage. Les trolls sont comme mes enfants (2)."_

_"Vous savez où nous sommes ? Et mes amis, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Pourquoi ils ne m'entendent pas ? Pourqu..."_

_"Doucement jeune Erik, je répondrais à toutes tes questions. Ici, nous sommes dans ton esprit où tu t'es inconsciemment enfermé, de même que tes amis. Tu étais dans le même état qu'eux avant que je n'exerce mon pouvoir sur ton esprit pour que tu sorte de ta transe."_

_"Si je suis dans mon esprit, pourquoi sont-ils ici ?"_

_"Nous sommes dans une partie de ton esprit qui est le carrefour entre vos différents esprits. Mais vos pouvoirs qui grondent en vous vous empêchent de vous rejoindre."_

_"Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? "_

Pabbie lui répéta donc ce qu'il avait dit auparavant à ses tuteurs. Au fur et à mesure de ses explications, Erik était de plus en plus horrifié.

_"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je...je...c'est horrible."_

_"Doucement Jeune Prince. Il est vrai que c'est ton pouvoir qui a permis au rituel de se faire, mais c'est votre volonté commune de rester ensemble qui a fait que votre magie s'est manifestée. Sans la volonté, la magie n'est qu'une énergie. C'est par leur volonté que les hommes peuvent la façonner. Maintenant enfant, nous devons faire en sorte que tu reprennes le contrôle de ton pouvoir."_

_"Vous ne pouvez pas réveiller mes amis avant ?"_

_"Le pouvoir est en toi depuis toujours, il te sera plus facile le contrôler et de m'aider ensuite à éveiller tes amis. De plus, j'avais déjà lié mon pouvoir au tien pour sceller il y a de cela 5 ans. Il ne m'était pas difficile de retrouver cette connexion mais je ne la possède pas avec les autres."_

Encore trop affecté par cette nouvelle, Erik accepta. Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'atteindre les profondeurs de son esprit. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il faisait ça. En fait, le temps n'existait pas ici. Il n'y avait pas non plus ni faim, ni soif, ni fatigue. Alors comment compter le temps ? Impossible.

Mais finalement, Erik y arriva. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : son cœur magique…ou plutôt ses cœurs. En effet, tel qu'il les voyait dans son esprit, il avait l'impression de voir deux soleil, l'un vert forêt et l'autre bleu glacier. Alors que le premier était relativement calme, le second était secoué de mouvements désordonnés et de frissons comme un animal fâché.

Pabbie lui expliqua que son pouvoir de glace avait son propre cœur énergétique car ce n'était pas exactement de la magie mais une puissance qui s'apparentait à la magie. Comme le troll lui expliqua, l'énergie de la magie était appelé la mana. C'était une énergie qui se trouvait partout et qui participait aux grandes transformations : le passage des saisons, celui de l'enfant à l'adulte, etc.

Son pouvoir de glace, lui avait une autre énergie, l'énergie du froid. La mana était une énergie extrêmement polyvalente au contraire de l'énergie du froid. Cependant, un bon manieur de l'énergie de glace, comme sa mère, pouvait faire plus que geler les choses. Il pouvait utiliser l'énergie pour matérialiser des objets dont certains ne seraient pas en glace mais en rappellerait seulement l'aspect (3). Elle peut même générer la vie, une vie en quelque sorte artificielle mais qui pouvait prendre le pas sur sa propre semi-existence et exister par elle-même.

Cependant, posséder ainsi deux cœurs énergétiques distincts rendait plus difficile le contrôle des différents pouvoirs. La magie était une énergie calme, surtout s'il s'agit d'une vieille magie de lignée comme celle d'Erik. Le problème, c'était le pouvoir de glace. Celui-ci sortait à la moindre émotion non contrôlé et surtout la peur.

C'est ce qui était arrivé à la Reine Elsa quand celle-ci n'était encore que Princesse. La blessure de sa sœur l'avait effrayé lui faisant perdre son contrôle sur son pouvoir. Malheureusement, ses parents avaient ajoutés à a peur en faisant de son pouvoir quelque chose de tabou. Effrayée, Elsa ne parvenait pas à contrôler son pouvoir ce qui l'effrayait encore plus. C'était comme une sorte de cercle vicieux.

C'était ce qui se passait ici avec Erik. Il avait peur. Peur, d'avoir blessé ses amis, peur d'être rejeté par eux, peu de n'être qu'un monstre. Pabbie lui envoya donc une vision de la reine utilisant son pouvoir. L'image sembla immédiatement calmer le prince. Il concentra tous ses sentiments d'amour à la maitrise de son pouvoir et y arriva enfin.

Ronronnant, le pouvoir accepta de se plier à cette force d'amour et de tendresse qui émanait d'Erik et son cœur de Froid redevint aussi calme que son cœur magique.

_"C'est bien, jeune Prince." _Dit Pabbie_. "Souviens-toi de ce genre de sentiment quand tu sens que tu vas perdre le contrôle. Le contrôle des sentiments est primordial quand il s'agit de manipuler les énergies. Quand tu perds le contrôle, il n'y a plus ni ami, ni ennemi, il n'y a plus que des cibles du pouvoir. Même toi à ce moment-là tu deviens une cible."_

Erik hocha la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Le cristal de glace avait fondue autour de lui, remplacé par un paysage enneigé, remplie de bonhomme de neiges et d'animaux de glaces qui courraient joyeusement. Le soleil brillait fort mais la neige ne fondait pas. Le miroir avait disparu.

Au-delà s'étendait la salle vide et les autres miroirs. Erik se rendit compte qu'avec le sien, la salle formait un hexagone parfait, forme qui existait toujours puisque le paysage enneigé s'arrêtait pile là où il y avait avant le miroir. A sa droite, il y avait le miroir d'Ingrid qui se trouvait sur un mur de nuages sombres parcourus d'éclairs. Mur qui se poursuivait le long du paysage enneigé d'Erik et semblait ne jamais se finir.

De l'autre côté, il y avait le miroir derrière lequel il y avait Hotun. Son esprit ressemblait à un cocon de racines parcouru de fleurs dont les lianes le frôlaient. Tout comme le mur de nuages, le mur de racines se prolongeait loin en bordure de l'esprit d'Erik, aussi loin que pouvait porter le regard.

Juste en face d'Erik, il pouvait voir les miroirs de Wolf et de Hans. Le garçon grand et musclé semblait tellement vulnérable plongé dans cette noirceur qui semblait fourmiller et où apparaissait des reflets violets.

C'était la même chose pour Hans sauf qu'il était entouré de sable doré et mouvant qui semblait sans cesse changer de forme.

Erik déglutit.

_"Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Comment je les réveille ?"_

_"Va au centre de cette pièce. C'est le nœud qui lie vos esprits entre eux. C'est là que vos esprits se rejoignent, le lieu où vous pouvez à tout moment être ensemble. Le Carrefour. »_

Il montra le paysage de neige :

_"Ceci est ton territoire, nul, pas même tes amis ne peuvent y pénétrer sans ton autorisation. Je t'apprendrais à le fermer à tout intrusion extérieur pour que même ceux qui utilisent les arts de l'esprit ne puisse y pénétrer."_

Erik aurait pu continuer de flotter, mais il préféra marcher. Il ordonna à son corps de descendre les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient du sol et il se posa. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la neige sans qu'il ne ressente le moindre froid.

_"C'est ton esprit, jeune Erik." _Dit Pabbie en réponse à la question muette du garçon_. "Les choses y sont tels que tu le souhaite. Tu as eu inconsciemment peur de te geler les pieds dans la neige et prié qu'elle ne soit pas froide. Pour toi, elle a perdu cette propriété. Si tu le désirais, elle deviendrait chaude comme la braise."_

Comprenant les implications de cela, Erik, qui en avait assez d'être nu, décida de se couvrir de vêtements. D'une pensée, son corps se couvrit d'une tunique bleu glacier brodé d'argent, d'un pantalon outremer et de bottes bleu nuit. C'est ainsi vêtu qu'il avança vers le Carrefour.

Lorsqu'il posa le pied sur le sol qui était d'une couleur jaune pâle, il sentie l'air, ou plutôt l'atmosphère, changer autour de lui. Il n'était plus dans son propre esprit. Il se trouvait dans un espace virtuellement construit entre son esprit et celui de ses amis et qui obéissait à des règles différentes, des règles qui n'état, pour le moment, pas les siennes.

Comme Pabbie lui avait dit, il s'assit au centre de la salle, dos à son propre esprit et face à ceux de ses amis.

_"Vous devez suivre le fil de votre esprit jusqu'à celui de vos amie. Leur pouvoir crée une barrière autour d'eux, mais vous devez passer outre."_

_"Comment ?"_

_"Avec de la volonté"_

Erik tendis son esprit aussi loin qu'il put. Cela lui prit du temps. Pabbie lui avait aussi dit qu'il devait éveiller ses amis en même temps. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il étendait son esprit vers l'un de ses amis, celui-ci semblait s'éloigner des autres.

_"Tu n'es pas encore assez qualifié en art de l'esprit pour essayer d'atteindre plusieurs cibles dans le même temps jeune Prince."_

_"Mais vous m'avez dit que je devais les éveiller ensemble ! "_

_"Tends ton esprit vers l'un d'eux et connecte toi à lui, ancre toi pour que ton esprit ne se rétracte pas et ensuite passe à un autre. Quand tous tes amis seront liés à toi, tu pourras éveiller leurs esprits. "_

Erik recommença donc comme Pabbie lui avait dit. Il tendit d'abord son esprit vers Hotun. Il sentit qu'il touchait son esprit mais celui-ci semblait volatile et il avait du mal à s'ancrer. Il y réussit néanmoins en évoquant une image, un souvenir d'eux deux qui lui servit d'ancre pour maintenir son esprit collé au sien. Il recommença ensuite avec Wolf, puis Hans et enfin, Ingrid. A chaque fois il trouvait un souvenir personnel qu'il partageait avec eux pour s'ancrer à eux.

Quand il eut fini, Pabbie le félicita pour son ingéniosité, et le fit passer à l'étape suivante. A travers les liens, il leur envoya une sorte d'impulsion mentale, une impulsion qui semblait vouloir dire "réveillez-vous". Lentement, les quatre enfants se mirent à bouger, à relever la tête, à déplier leur corps. Mais leurs yeux étaient encore vides. Alors Erik leur demanda de se réveiller plus fort. Les enfants virent dans leur esprit apparaitre l'image de leur ami, les mains sur les hanches, une moue boudeuse sur son visage et qui semblait leur demander de se réveiller pour venir jouer.

C'est alors qu'ils ouvrirent vraiment les yeux et qu'ils virent où ils étaient. Ils regardèrent tout autour d'aux puis virent le miroir et la pièce avec Erik en son centre. Tout comme l'avait fait celui-ci quelques temps plus tôt, ils tentèrent de se déplacer. Toujours lié à leurs esprits, il leur expliqua comment bouger et communiquer. Il leur enseigna même comment se vêtir pour leur éviter de se promener nu.

Après, il dut leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Il arriva tant bien que mal à ressortir l'explication de Pabbie qui rectifiait quand il le fallait. Parvenu à la fin de son explication, Erik attendit, prêt à subir la colère de ses amis. Mais rien ne vint. En fait, ils semblaient réfléchir.

_"Donc, ce que tu dis" _Commença Hans.

_"C'est que tu as fait de nous des sorciers ?" _Finit Ingrid.

Erik acquiesça, hésitant à répondre.

_"C'est…C'est…" _Balbutia Hotun.

_"Super ! " _S'exclama Wolf qui n'avait jamais montré un tel enthousiasme.

_"Pour le moment, c'est la tempête autour de moi, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de génial"_

_"Réfléchis pour une fois"_

_"Hey ! "_

_"Si nous voulions prêter un serment, c'est parce que nous ne voulions pas être séparé. Non seulement le serment a marché puisque nos esprits sont liés, mais puisque nous avons un pouvoir, nous allons aussi passer du temps chez les trolls, avec Erik. C'est bien cela maitre Troll ? "_

_"C'est exact"_

_"C'est très bien tout ça, et je suis super contente, mais il faudrait d'abord sortir de là. Pourquoi on est enfermé et pas toi ? "_

_"Je l'était, mais j'ai calmé mon pouvoir, ce qui m'a libéré"_

_"Calmé…"_

_"Ton pouvoir"_

_"Et comment on fait ça ? "_

_"Écoutez, je sais que cela vous fait peur. Vous avez eu peur pour moi et maintenant vous avez peur de vous. Mais c'est la peur qui vous paralyse et vous empêche de contrôler votre pouvoir. Il faut vous détendre, penser à des choses joyeuse à des gens que vous aimez. "_

Comme Pabbie avait fait avec lui, il leur fit fermer les yeux et chercher leurs cœurs. Erik suivait chacun d'eux dans son exploration intérieure. Wolf, le plus calme trouva ses sources tout de suite et Hotun le suivit rapidement. Hans finit aussi par la trouver mais Ingrid avait plus de mal. Son esprit vif et contradictoire ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser filtrer des pensées parasites qui l'empêchaient de se plonger dans la transe nécessaire à cet exercice. Instinctivement, les trois autres tendirent leur esprit vers le sien et rejoignirent Erik pour tenter de la calmer.

Finalement, son esprit s'apaisa et elle trouva aussi sa source. Sa magie avait une couleur rouge orangée alors que son pouvoir ressemblait à une boule de foudre déchainé qui ne cessait de pulser et d'envoyer des éclairs.

Maintenant que chacun avait trouvé sa source, Erik leur dit de trouver des souvenirs heureux, des personnes qu'ils aimaient et chérissaient. Hotun, Hans et Ingrid pensèrent à leurs parents et à leurs amis.

Wolf, lui, ne pensait qu'à Erik. Certains de ses souvenirs comportaient aussi ses amis, mais c'était Erik qui était au centre de sa joie. Pour la première fois, le géant se rendit compte que son bonheur était lié à Erik. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa famille, mais ils étaient surtout un groupe social de règles et de travail. Alors qu'Erik, lui, lui avait fait sentir dès le premier jour qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents et que sa taille, sa force et même son allure ne faisait pas quelqu'un à éviter. La moindre image d'Erik fit se rétracter la sphère ténébreuse de son pouvoir qui avait commencé à parasiter celle d'un beau violet de sa magie nouvellement acquise.

De son coté, Hans n'arrivait à rien. Chaque souvenir qu'il invoquait, chaque instant de rire et de joie avec ses parents, ses sœurs, ses amis, étaient incapable de calmer les tempêtes de sable provenant de la sphère dorée de son pouvoir. Les tempêtes étaient si violentes qu'elles dissimulaient la sphère bleue ciel de sa magie. Erik lui dit de lâcher prise, qu'au lieu d'invoquer des souvenirs précis se concentrer sur le sentiment de bonheur et de laisser son esprit trouver le souvenir par lui-même. Hans se laissa donc glisser dans un sentiment de bien-être jusqu'à ce qu'émerge un souvenir. Lui, sur le flanc d'une colline herbue, profitant du soleil. Les tempêtes se calmèrent. Mais la sphère dorée était encore secoué de petits remous en réponse au petit pincement au cœur qu'Hans éprouvait. N'était-il vraiment heureux que quand il était seul ?

Les cinq enfants rouvrirent les yeux. Leurs cœurs calmés, ils virent que les murs de leurs prisons avaient disparus. Ils avaient à présent eux aussi accès au Carrefour. Chacun de leurs mondes mentaux resplendissait.

Celui de Wolf était un monde nocturne au ciel inondé d'étoiles et dont les myriades de plantes et de bêtes luisaient comme des lucioles multicolores dans la noirceur protectrice de la nuit éclairé par une énorme lune.

Celui d'Ingrid était un champ de nuages cotonneux duquel émergeaient des ilots de terre flottants dont certains volaient dans le ciel bleu parcouru d'éclairs magnifiques.

Hans se trouvait à présent au seuil d'un désert doré parsemé de multitudes d'oasis et de palais d'un blanc pur qui brillaient sous le grand soleil qui baignait son esprit.

Hotun, lui, regardait son monde avec déception. C'était une vaste plaine herbue mais totalement vide. Il ne semblait n'y faire ni jour ni nuit et il n'y avait même pas un brin de vent pour faire bouger les herbes. Hotun voulait à peine le regarder. Son monde mental était le reflet de ce qu'il était. Etait-il si plat ? Avait-il si peu d'intérêt ? Tout dans ce monde semblait entre deux. L'herbe n'était ni verte ni jaune, le ciel n'était ni bleu ni noir. Tout était comme lui. Il était d'accord avec tout et détestait prendre une décision. Les seuls fois où il exprimait une opinion, c'était quand il était aux prises avec la peur. Il soupira et, tournant le dos à son monde, il rejoignit les autres au Carrefour.

Une fois qu'ils furent de nouveaux réunis, les inquiétudes, les appréhensions et les déceptions s'estompèrent pour ne laisser la place qu'à la joie de se revoir. Les cinq enfants se prirent les mains et le pouvoir se mit à couler entre eux. Les mondes de chacun semblèrent frémir et se rapprocher du centre. Au fur et à mesure, le pouvoir enflait et les enfants brillaient.

Soudain, le pouvoir se libéra. Chaque enfant sentit alors une sorte de félicité suprême. Le Carrefour explosa et au lieu du triste hexagone qui le composait avant, il prit la forme d'une étoile luisante. Chacun des pas des enfants créait des ondes de lumières accompagnés d'un tintement de cloche. Les lignes entre les différents esprits semblèrent s'estomper et on put voir de la neige parsemer la pleine d'Hotun ou des herbes folles pousser à travers la neige ou au milieu des plantes luisantes du monde nocturne de Wolf. Des nuages ventripotents et confortables se mirent à flotter dans le désert d'Hans qui déversait son sable de tous les côtés alors que certaines de ses oasis s'assombrissaient alors que les palmiers qui la composaient se mettaient à luire.

Les enfants se souriaient. Ils entendirent alors une voix, celle de Pabbie qui leur dit d'ouvrir les yeux.

_"Mais nos yeux sont ouvert"_

_"Non, Enfants, ils sont clos, vos corps sont en sommeil. "_

Les cinq enfants fermèrent alors les paupières de leur esprit et décidèrent ensemble d'ouvrir leurs paupières vers le vrai monde où les attendaient leurs familles.

Dans la Vallée des Pierres Vivantes, cinq enfants se mirent à remuer dans leur sommeil. Erik ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut…une carotte.

A suivre…

* * *

(1) : Et à la demande générale, le retour d Olaf !

(2) : Comme le Grand Schtroumpf pour les Schtroumpfs, tout pareil.

(3) : Je pense notamment à la super scène de la robe pendant la chanson « libérée, délivrée ». Trop cooooooooooooool !

* * *

Ouf, finit. Je suis désolé qu'il soit en retard celui-là. Je me suis un peu laissé dépasser et je n'ai pas fini le chapitre à temps pour l'envoyer Dimanche. Je suis une larve, une pauvre larve (Hercules cette fois, je vais me faire des ref à tous les Disney si ça continue). En tout cas, il est fini et envoyé.

J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Et oui, j'ai tenté de développé un peu plus mes persos et ce sera encore plus (pire ?) dans le chapitre suivant ^^. Et encore des explications sur la magie. En fait, j'adore les explications précises sur la magie et même sur le monde de Rowling en général. Ce que je pense, c'est qu'elle a eu une idée géniale mais je la trouve trop parcellaire. D'un côté, c'est très bien pour tous les auteurs de fics comme moi qui peuvent inventer des trucs autour, mais j'en suis venue à plus aimer les fictions que les livres originaux parce que certaines fictions me semblaient plus abouties que les livres de Rowling. En effet, on a l'impression dans ces livres que le reste du monde est quasi inexistant. Bien sûr, il y a les trois autres écoles mais rien n'est dit sur la magie ailleurs qu'en Europe, sur le genre de gouvernement qu'ils ont. Bon, c'est vrai, les HP, ce ne sont pas des livres politiques mais quand, même, je n'arrive jamais à m'enlever de la tête ce sentiment d'inachevé quand je lis les bouquins (et les films c'est pire).

Bref, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop assommant. La suite bientôt.


	6. Arc de l'Enfance - Chapitre 6

Le Prince des Neiges

Arc de l'enfance

Chapitre 6 : sentiments

.

Erik enleva ses chaussures et marcha vers la berge. Il avança prudemment pour ne pas glisser sur les pierres recouvertes de mousses d'un vert émeraude. Du bout de l'orteil, il toucha l'eau du torrent et frissonna de plaisir. Elle était glacée mais c'était quand même très agréable. Il posa son pied sur une pierre immergé et transféra son poids dessus, les bras levé en l'air pour conserver son équilibre sur cette forme irrégulière et rendue glissante par le flux perpétuelle du court d'eau. Une fois sa position assuré, il rentré son second pieds dans l'eau et le déposa sur la même pierre mais du côté de la courbure ce qui l'obligea à légèrement contracter ses doigts de pieds pour assurer sa prise et ne pas glisser.

Comme c'était agréable. Les yeux fermés, il leva les yeux vers le ciel ou quelques rayons solaires parvenaient à traverser la cime des arbres et le réchauffaient doucement. C'était encore tôt mais le soleil d'été était déjà suffisamment chaud.

Il ne frémit pas aux craquements des branches sur lesquelles Wolf marcha en arrivant près de la berge. Le jeune garçon, ne voulant pas déranger son ami, s'approcha doucement d'un gros rocher juste au-dessus de l'endroit où se trouvait Erik et s'assit précautionneusement sur la mousse. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point son ami était beau. Les mèches blanches qui parsemaient sa chevelure de jais, apparues progressivement après qu'il soit rentré en possession de son pouvoir, accrochaient la lumière comme des dizaines d'étoiles filantes sur un ciel nocturne. Son visage rond et enfantin tourné vers le ciel faisait battre son cœur et le petit sourire qui ornait ses lèvres semblait mystérieux et éclairait encore plus ses traits. Les rayons du soleil, filtrés par le feuillage au-dessus de lui, faisaient des taches de lumière sur son corps, des taches qui bougeaient au rythme du très léger vent qui faisait onduler les cimes des arbres.

Erik rouvrit les yeux puis se tourna vers Wolf et lui sourit. La respiration du grand garçon se bloqua. Le sourire franc de son ami le faisait rayonner. Ses dents blanches brillaient sous les fugaces rayons de lumières. Mais le plus fascinant c'était ses yeux. Un vert, couleur émeraude, et un bleu, de la couleur de la glace. Son œil droit, tout comme ses mèches de cheveux, avaient pris cette couleur au cours des derniers jours, celle-ci se rapprochant maintenant de celle des yeux de sa mère adoptive, la Reine.

Wolf voulait se noyer dans ses yeux à la couleur tellement profonde et mystérieuse. Il avait du mal à respirer normalement et des sensations étranges parcouraient son corps. Des mots se formèrent dans son esprit. Il ouvrit la bouche mais ceux-ci se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Prenant une grande respiration il rassembla son courage.

« Erik, je… »

« Ah vous êtes là ! »

Wolf se dégonfla. Il reprit son souffle à nouveau et maudit Hans de s'être ainsi interposé.

« Rasmus nous appelle, c'est l'heure des cours. »

« On arrive ! »

Wolf soupira et se leva, tapotant son pantalon pour enlever la mousse qui aurait pu s'y coller. Précautionneusement il s'avança sur les pierres vers Erik et lui tendis la main pour l'aider.

« C'est bon » Dit ce dernier en s'appuyant sur la pierre émergé près de laquelle il avait abandonné ses chaussures. « Je vais y arriv… »

Il se redressa sur la pierre mais son centre de gravité n'était pas assez avancé et il commença à tomber en arrière. Il battit des bras mais ne parvint pas à rétablir son équilibre. Heureusement, Wolf était toujours là. D'un geste vif, il attrape la taille de son ami et le tira vers lui.

Le visage enfoui dans la poitrine déjà volumineuse de Wolf, Erik leva le visage et sourit. L'autre garçon rougit et détourna les yeux en hochant la tête au remerciement du plus petit.

De son côté, soulagé, Hans se remit à respirer. Remis de sa petite frayeur, il pressa ses amis à rejoindre le fond de la vallée où Rasmus les attendait pendant qu'il allait chercher Ingrid, la dernière qui restait à aller chercher.

0OooO0

La jeune fille frotta ses doigts les uns contre les autres. A chaque frottement de petits éclairs lumineux se formaient et crépitaient autour de sa main. Sa respiration était rapide. Comme si elle s'était électrocutée, ce qui était impossible, elle arrêta son geste et recula la main. Mais les éclairs ne partirent pas et sa main en était toujours recouverte. Elle la secoua pour les faire partir mais rien ni fit. Pire, les éclairs semblaient encore s'intensifier jusqu'à ce qu'un geste plus important que les autres envoya un éclair. Le tonnerre claqua et un malheureux rocher qui se trouvait là fut pulvérisé. Affolée, Ingrid cessa de bouger et croisa les bras pour cacher ses mains. La respiration encore erratique, elle s'effondra.

C'est dans cette position que la trouva Hans, les bras croisés et à genoux sur le sol. En l'entendant sortir des fourrés, Ingrid s'essuya les yeux et se redressa. Fort heureusement, les éclairs avaient disparus.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Hans alors que son amie se relevait.

« Oui » Répondit-elle simplement. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Euh… » Hésita Hans. « Rasmus nous appelle, on a un entraînement. »

« J'arrive »

Ingrid lissa sa tunique et suivit son ami. Ce n'était que depuis qu'ils étaient dans la vallée qu'elle avait cessé de porter des robes pour mettre des tuniques comme les garçons. Elle trouvait cela plus pratique et surtout moins encombrant pour marcher et courir que ces stupides robes. Elle avait donc décidé de s'en passer le temps qu'elle serait dans la vallée et même, si elle le pouvait, après.

Elle marchait d'un pas vif à travers la forêt suivie péniblement par Hans qui tentait de la rattraper.

« Tu…tu es sur que…que ça va » souffla péniblement Hans qui regardait où il mettait les pieds pour éviter de trébucher sur une racine.

Il ne vit pas qu'Ingrid s'était arrêtée à sa question et il la percuta de plein fouet. La jeune fille, qui avait toujours était forte ne broncha pas mais Hans, lui, se retrouva assis par terre. Il se secoua et leva les yeux vers son amie et frémit. Son regard était noir et effrayant.

« .bien ! » Cracha-t-elle avant de repartir en grommelant sur les garçons idiots et laissant Hans seul, assis sur la mousse.

Le petit garçon la regarda s'éloigner, interloqué. Il se releva et s'épousseta. Il allait la rattraper mais hésita. Et si elle ne voulait pas de lui ? Il se mordit la langue à une autre pensée. Et si ça ne lui faisait rien qu'elle ne veuille pas de lui. Effrayé à l'idée de rester seul, il s'élança à travers la forêt pour rattraper son amie.

0OoO0

Hotun s'ennuyait. D'habitude, quand ils étaient au château et que tout le monde partait de son coté, il lui suffisait d'aller à la bibliothèque et de trouver un livre mais les trolls n'avaient pas une culture écrite, si bien qu'Hotun s'ennuyait.

Hans était avec lui jusqu'il y a peu de temps, mais Rasmus était venu leur dire que c'était bientôt l'heure des cours et avait envoyé Hans chercher les autres, laissant le petit Hotun seul. D'ailleurs, il s'ennuyait déjà quand Hans était là, son ami ne faisant que rester allongé sur une pierre, les yeux fermés à profiter du soleil sur son visage. Hotun avait essayé mais ça devenait rapidement désagréable. Le soleil le brûlait, la pierre était trop dure et trop chaude, pas assez plate…et en plus il continuait à s'ennuyer.

Il avait décidé de se mettre à l'ombre quand Rasmus était venu à eux. Étrangement, Hans l'avait regardé comme s'il attendait à ce qu'Hotun y aille avec lui. Mais celui-ci se dit qu'il devait se tromper. Après tout, Hans n'avait pas besoin de lui. Personne n'avait vraiment besoin de lui, pensait Hotun avec amertume. Il n'était pas assez intéressant.

0OoO0

Comme à l'accoutumé, les enfants commencèrent leurs cours par de la méditation. Chacun se concentrait sur son propre esprit afin de l'organiser. Cela leur permettrait par la suite de mieux utiliser leur pouvoir et aussi de mieux protéger leurs esprits contres les menaces extérieurs éventuels. Du moins, c'était ce que Rasmus disait.

Rasmus était un vieux troll. Pas aussi vieux que Pabbie, mais sans doute pas beaucoup plus jeune. Si Pabbie était le Sage des Trolls, Rasmus en était le professeur. C'était lui qui enseignait aux jeunes générations à se servir de la magie, mais aussi à connaître le monde qui les entourait : les plantes, les arbres, les animaux, les pierres,…

C'était donc tout naturellement qu'il était devenu le précepteur des cinq enfants humains aux pouvoirs si particuliers.

Malgré le fait que leurs pouvoirs avaient la même origine, chacun d'eux était différent. Bien sûr, il ne parlait pas seulement de leur élément, non. Cela s'expliquait aisément par le fait que c'est le psychisme des enfants qui avaient conditionné ces pouvoir, les rendant ainsi différent de l'original. Ce qui étonnant le vieux troll, c'était que ces différences allaient plus loin et plongeant jusqu'au cœur même des pouvoirs. Rasmussen était persuadé que chacun des enfants finiraient par développer des capacités qui leurs seraient propres et qui seraient totalement inaccessible aux autre et même au jeune Éric qui détenait pourtant le pouvoir source…

Cependant, au fur et à mesure qu'il en saignait aux enfants, il se rendait compte que d'autres choses pouvaient gêner leur apprentissage et leur contrôle. Malgré leur jeunesse, ils commençaient déjà à ressentir le bouillonnement de leurs sentiments, le plus souvent contradictoires, qui caractérisent généralement les adolescents.

Il était évident que le jeune Wolf vouait des sentiments forts au jeune Erik, des sentiments qu'il avait du mal à exprimer du fait de sa timidité mais aussi du fait qu'à cause de son jeune âge, il ne les comprenait pas encore très bien.

Le jeune Prince, lui, se sentait encore coupable de ce qui s'était passé lors du rituel. Il se sentait non seulement responsable du fait qu'ils aient été blessés et avaient faillis mourir que du fait de maintenant posséder des pouvoirs.

Le jeune Hans craignait de ne pas tenir suffisamment à ses amis parce qu'il préfère généralement être seul tandis que le jeune Hotun, lui, au contraire, craignait que ses amis ne tiennent pas assez à lui, ne le trouvant pas assez intéressant. D'ailleurs, Rasmus avait remarqué que le jeune garçon s'était mis à copier certaines attitudes de ses camarades pour essayer de leur ressembler…

Mais le cas le plus grave était sans doute celui de la jeune Ingrid. Avoir peur de son pouvoir comme elle le fait est le pire moyen pour en apprendre le contrôle. Plus elle va essayer de le contrôler, plus sa peur va rendre son pouvoir hors de contrôle. Au final, elle croira que son pouvoir est impossible à contrôler et essaiera plutôt de le contenir ce qui aura pour résultat qu'elle perdra de plus en plus le contrôle. C'est exactement ce qui s'était passé avec la Reine Elsa. Effrayé par ce que son pouvoir avait fait à sa sœur, elle avait passé sa vie à tenter de réprimer son pouvoir jusqu'à ce que celui-ci explose.

Un pouvoir tel que celui de la Reine était déjà effrayant s'il devenait hors de contrôle, mais celui de cette fille, qui était fait d'énergie pur, serait dévastateur.

Continuant la leçon comme il en avait l'habitude, il décida de parler de ces problèmes à Pabbie. Il espérait que celui-ci serait assez sage pour aider ces jeunes gens.

0OoO0

Hans était à nouveau seul. Il avait cherché ses amis les uns après les autres et ne les avaient trouvés nulle part. Personne ne semblait non plus les avoir vu.

Il s'assit sur le sol, le soleil brillait et il avait envie de s'allonger pour en profiter. Mais il n'osait pas. Il avait peur que s'il s'allonge ait et se mettait à paresser alors il ne penserait plus à ses amis.

« Tu paraîs bien désemparé jeune Hansel » dit une voix à ses côtés.

En tournant la tête, il vit le visage grave de Pabbie. Le vieux troll le regardait d'un air compréhensif.

« Je ne trouve pas mes amis » répondit le garçon.

« Ils ne doivent pas être loin. Pourquoi ne te reposerais-tu pas ici en attendant ? »

« Mais…et mes amis ? »

« Ils finiront bien par revenir. Tu peux les attendre là. Regarde, le soleil est chaud, le sol confortable. »

Hans hocha la tête et s'allongea sur le sol. Le soleil était chaud mais l'herbe était fraiche. Il ferma les yeux.

Il le rouvrit aussitôt. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'assit sur le sol puis se releva et commença à partir.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Pabbie.

« Chercher mes amis »

« Tu ne voulais pas les attendre ici ? »

« Finalement j'ai change d'avis »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Je…je n'arrive pas à me reposer »

« C'est dur de se reposer si on s'inquiète pour ses amis… »

« Oui, je… »

C'était vrai. Il s'inquiétait. Il n'arrivait pas à se reposer comme à son habitude parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour ses amis. Il se rendit alors compte qu'à chaque fois qu'il se reposait, même s'il était seul, c'était seulement quand il savait où se trouvait ses amis, quand il savait qu'ils étaient bien, en sécurité.

« Être ami, ce n'est pas être ensemble à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit » dit Pabbie « Certains amis ne se voient pas pendant des années et pourtant sont toujours aussi unis. Être ami c'est s'en faire pour les autres. Tu as un cœur d'or Hans, tu te soucie de tes amis, de leur bien être. C'est comme ça que tu te sens bien, c'est comme ça que tu peux trouver le repos ».

Rassuré, Hans sourit à Pabbie.

« Vous allez parlez aux autres maintenant ? »

« Oui » dit Pabbie en riant « je vais aussi les aider »

Hans sourit, se recoucha dans l'herbe et s'endormit, rassuré.

0OoO0

Hotun était recroquevillé sur le sol. Il avait peur, il ne savait pas où il était et il était seul.

Quelques temps auparavant, il avait appelé ses amis d'une voix hésitante mais devant l'absence de réaction autour de lui, il s'était muré dans le silence.

Alors ça y est, se disait-il, ils en ont assez de moi, je ne suis pas arrivé à être suffisamment présent à leurs yeux…

Il avait pourtant essayé. Il s'était dit que sil ressemblait un peu plus aux autres alors ils l'accepteraient. Il avait essayer de toujours râler, comme Ingrid, mais au final, à force de toujours être contre eux, il avait fait en sorte qu'ils le détestent. Il essayait d'être silencieux et calme comme Wolf mais s'il faisait ça on l'oubli ait rapidement. Personne n'oubliant Wolf. Il avait aussi essayé d'être aussi cool et détendu que Hans, mais il n'arrivait pas à tenir en place plus de cinq minutes et il gênait son ami. Quand à Erik…il n'avait fait que rêver posséder sa noblesse naturelle qui transparaissait derrière son caractère enjoué...

Une lueur sur sa droite lui fit rapidement tourne la tête. Mais ce n'était que Pabbie. Le vieux troll se tenait debout, sa face éclairé par les cristaux de son collier.

« Que fais-tu ici tout seul, jeune Hotun ? » demanda l'ancêtre de sa voix rocailleuse.

« Je…je sais pas…je suis tout seul » répondit l'enfant, au bord des larmes.

« Tu devrais peut être retrouver tes amis, qu'en dis tu ? »

« Je…ils ne veulent pas de moi »

« Ils te l'ont dit ? »

« Non, mais.. »

« Alors comment le sais-tu ? »

Hotun murmura quelque chose trop bas pour que quiconque puisse l'entendre.

« Qu'as-tu dit enfant ? Parle haut et clair, je t'écoute. »

Hotun regarda le vœux troll et rougi. Il baissa les yeux mais répéta plus fort.

« Je suis pas intéressant… »

« Comment cela ? »

« Je suis toujours celui qui a peur, celui contre qui les autres s'énervent ! Je suis un trouillard…et à part ça je n'ai jamais d'avis à moi, il fait toujours que je suive les autre…j'ai essayé de changé ! J'ai essayé de ressembler un peu plus aux autres…mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arriverai jamais à leur ressembler. »

« et si tu arrêtait d'essayer de ressembler à Wolf, Hans, Ingrid ou Erik, et que tu commençais à essayer de plus ressembler à Hotun. »

« Je suis pas intéressant »

« Crois-tu que c'est ce que pense tes amis ? »

Hotun baissa encore la tête, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Il secoua la tête en gémissait doucement.

« Tu sais, chacun de vous à son jardin secret. Par exemple, quand vous êtes chacun de votre côté, que fais tu ? Le jeune Hans, lui, se repose au soleil, le Prince Erik explore les environs, le jeune Wolf suit le Prince et la jeune Ingrid s'occupe des chevaux. Mais toi, que fais-tu ? »

« Je…quand je suis au château, je vais à la Bibliothèque… »

« Aimes-tu les livres ? »

Hotun hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« C'est peut être ça ta particularité »

« Quoi ? Être un rat de bibliothèque ? »

« Chez les humains, les livres représente le savoir et la réflexion. N'est-tu pas celui qui réfléchit le plus parmi tes ami ? »

« Oui…mais à chaque fois que je dis quelque chose, je passe pour un trouillard… »

« il y a une différence entre peur et prudence. Tu l'apprendras avec le temps. Tu es si jeune, et tes amis aussi. Prenez les temps de vous construire et faites le tous ensemble »

Plus confiant, Hotun renifla, il essuya ses yeux et se releva.

« Je vais retrouver mes amis » dit il d'une voix plus assurée.

« C'est très bien »

Hotun commença à partir mais il hésita.

« Dis Pabbie » demanda t-il en se retournant.

« Oui mon enfant ? »

« Pourquoi le paysage de mon âme était-il comme ça ? »

Il repensais au champs d'herbes sèche et au ciel de plomb qui constituait son paysage mental.

« le paysage que cache ton cœur représente ta vrai nature mais il est aussi influencé par ta propre volonté et l'idée que tu te fais de toi. Avec l'âge, tu prendra plus d'assurance et de confiance en toi. Au fur et à mesure que ton cœur deviendra fort, ce paysage changera et te représentera tel que tu es »

Hotun sourit et s'inclina pour remercier l'ancêtre. Puis il se retourna et se mit à courir à la recherche de ses amis.

0OoO0

Ingrid était terrorisé. L'orage grondait autour d'elle et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute.

Chaque éclair, qui était immédiatement suivi du tonnerre, la faisait sursauter. Etais-ce elle qui l'avait provoqué ? Ou la peur qu'elle venait d'avoir allait elle provoquer le suivant ? Elle ne savait plus et elle ne voulait pas le savoir.

Ce pouvoir lui faisait peur, si peur. Depuis toute petite, elle était terrorisée par les orages. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit aux garçon parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se moque d'elle mais elle avait très peur de ça.

Ce pouvoir, c'était pour elle comme une malédiction. Elle voulait accuser quelqu'un pour ce qui lui arrivait mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas le faire…

Finalement, l'orage s'éloigna. Ingrid, qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même commença à se détendre. Elle releva les yeux et vit devant elle la figure granuleuse de Pabbie.

« Dis-moi petite fille, l'orage te fait-il peur ? »

Ingrid secoua énergiquement la tête.

« Il n'y a pas de mal à avoir peur de la foudre jeune Ingrid. De tous temps les homme ont crains la foudre. Ils en ont même fait des dieux, des dieux tonnant, des dieux colériques et puissant. »

Il regarda ses yeux et pu distinctement voir la honte par-dessous la crainte.

« Penses-tu que t'es amis ne s'intéresseraient plus à toi s'ils savaient que tu avais peur ? »

« Je suis pas une trouillarde ! » dit Ingrid avec véhémence.

« Tout le monde a peur de quelque chose. Et c'est bien. C'est la peur qui nous apprends à préserver notre vie mais c'est aussi la peur qui nous apprends le courage. Être courageux, ce n'est pas de ne jamais ressentir la peur, c'est de dépasser cette peur quand quelque chose de plus important doit être fait… maintenant lèves-toi petite fille ! »

Il prit la main d'Ingrid et l'aida à se relever. De son gros doigt moussu, il essuya les larmes de ses yeux.

« Tu possèdes un don extraordinaire. Tu peux t'en servir comme bon te semble »

« J'ai peur » dit Ingrid d'une voix tremblante « si je n'arrives pas à le contrôler… »

« C'est ta peur qui t'empêche de le contrôler. Ouvre-toi à lui et à ses possibilités et il te répondra. Il ne demande qu'à te suivre jeune Ingrid… »

Ingrid hocha la tête silencieusement.

« Mais il y a autre chose dans ton cœur jeune Ingrid. Je sens une sourde colère, une colère qui peut grandir et accaparer ton esprit. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle »

Elle détourna les yeux.

« Il y a quelqu'un derrière cette colère. Qui est-ce ? »

« Ce n'est personne, c'est… »

« Qui ? »

« Je… »

« QUI ? »

« Erik ! C'est Erik ! »

Elle s'effondra sur le sol et mot son visage entre ses mains pour cacher ses larmes.

« Je lui en veux de m'avoir donné ces pouvoirs. Je sais que c'est pas sa faute mais je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est lui le responsable et je me déteste de penser ça »

Pabbie posa une de ses lourdes mains sur les épaules secoués de sanglot de la jeune fille.

« Et maintenant que tu te l'es avoué à toi-même, tu te sens mieux ? »

Ingrid essuya ses larmes et, en baissant les yeux vers le sol, hocha la tête.

« Certaines choses ne peuvent pas rester au fond de soi. Il faut savoir parler, crever l'abcès pour apaiser l'esprit. »

« Je comprends » dit elle en se levant.

« ou vas-tu ? » lui demanda Pabbie alors qu'elle partait.

« voir Erik ! Il fait que je lui dise que je lui pardonne ! »

Pabbie répondit à son sourire rayonnant et la regarda partir.

0OOO0

Dans la grotte, cinq paires deux s'ouvrent en même temps. Se frottant les paupières encore embrumés de sommeil, ils s'asseyant en repoussant les fourrures qui le protégeaient de la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Les mousses phosphorescentes donnaient juste suffisamment de lumière pour qu'ils se voient les uns les autres.

« C'est le matin ? » gémis Ingrid.

« Non » répondit Éric après avoir écarté la peau qui fermait la grotte.

Il faisait encore nuit noire et la lune, énorme et ronde éclairait le paysage rocheux du pays des trolls.

« J'ai fais un drôle de rêve » grommela Ingrid.

« Moi aussi » dirent successivement Hans et Hotun.

« J'étais seule…vous n'étiez nulle part et… »

« Pabbie est venu… » acheva Hans.

« C'est ça ! » s'exclama Ingrid « comment tu le sais ? »

« Probablement parce que nous avons tous fait le même rêve » dit Hotun

Il regarda les autres et ajouta en murmurant :

« Du moins en partie ? »

« Comment ça en partie ? » demanda Ingrid qui avait l'ouïe fine.

« Ce qu'on s'est dit avec Pabbie était très personnel et je suppose que pour vous aussi.

Hans et Ingrid hochement la tête. De son côté, Erik ne disait rien. Wolf non plus.

« Je suis désolé ! » dit soudainement Hotun « pendant ces quelques jours j'ai essayé d'être un peu plus comme vous. »

« Ouais…on avait remarqué » dit Ingrid avec un air moqueur.

« Je…J'avais peur que vous ne me trouviez pas intéressant…et que vous ne vouliez plus de moi… »

« c'est faux ! » s'exclama Éric qui s'exprimait pour la première fois « tu es notre ami depuis des années ! »

« Ouais ! » s'exclama Ingrid avec un grand rire « Si on en avait marre de toi on t'aurai lâché depuis longtemps ! »

« Oh c'est fin ça ! » dit Hans avec une grimace.

« Ben quoi ? C'est vrai ! »

« C'est vrai que ça vous gêne pas ? » demanda Hotun alors que Hans secouait la tête a la réflexion de son amie « Je suis un trouillard et je…un rat de bibliothèque »

« Tu n'est pas trouillard ! » s'exclama a nouveau Erik en le prenant dans ses bras « Tu es prudent »

« Et tu n'est pas un rat de bibliothèque… »

« Non, tu es NOTRE rat de bibliothèque » dit Ingrid en coupant Hans.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

« Il n'y a que nous qui puissions dire que c'est un rat de bibliothèque, parce qu'il est notre ami, il sait que c'est affectueux ! »

« Donc quand tu me traite de crétin… »

« tu es un crétin, crétin ! »

Hotun éclata de rire bientôt suivit par les autres. Les rires faiblir entre rapidement, celui d'Hans en premier. Il releva les genoux et les enserrant de ses bras, cachant son visage derrière.

« C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Je crois que j'ai été un peu collant ces derniers jours… »

« C'est vrai que tu étais plus crétin que d'habitude »

« Ingrid, c'est sérieux »

La jeune fille ne répliqua pas. Wolf parlait tellement peu que quand il le faisait c'était sûrement important.

« Quand j'ai essayé de calmer mon pouvoir. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver de souvenirs assez heureux pour le calmer. J'essayais de penser à vous mais ça ne marchais pas. Quand j'ai arrêté de le battre et que je me suis laissé allé, les souvenirs les plus heureux qui me sont venus à l'esprit étaient ceux où je me reposait dans l'herbe. »

Ingrid lança un « flemmard ! » tout bas mais devant le regard noir de Wolf elle rougie.

« J'ai eu peur…je crois…de ne pas vous aimer assez »

« C'est ridicule ! »

« Je sais ! je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que si ce que je préférais c'était être seul alors je ne tenais pas vraiment à vous et ça me rendais malade ! »

« Si ça te rend malade c'est peut être que tu tiens plus à nous que tu le crois… »

Hans hocha la tête.

« Dans mon rêve, vous aviez disparu. Pabbie m'a proposé de me reposer en attendant que vous reveniez mais je ne pouvez pas parce que je ne savez pas si vous alliez bien ou pas. D'habitude quand on est pas ensemble, je sais toujours ou vous êtes. Je sais que Hotun est à la bibliothèque, qu'Ingrid est aux écuries et qu'Erik est en exploration quelque part avec Wolf qui veille sur lui et donc je n'avais pas à m'en faire… »

« Donc ce que tu dis, c'est que tu es une mère poule »

Hans rougit et Ingrid éclata de rire. Cette fois-ci Wolf n'eu pas le temps de réagir que Hans lança, courroucé :

« Et toi ? Il ne t'arrive jamais d'avoir peur Mme la brute ? »

Ingrid s'étrangla et son ami su qu'il était allé trop loin. Il se préparait à s'excuser quand elle l'interrompit.

« J'ai peur de l'orage. »

Hans, qui avait déjà la bouche ouverte pour supplier son amie de lui pardonner la referma avec un bruit sec. Hotun cligna des yeux avec étonnement et Erik retint son souffle. Wolf, lui, comme à son habitude, ne sembla pas réagir.

« J'ai toujours eu peur de l'orage, de la foudre et du tonnerre. Ça me terrifié depuis que je suis toute petite. »

A ce moment là, Erik, le visage hanté par la culpabilité. Personne ne le remarqua, enfin, presque personne. Wolf hésita quelques instant et suivit son ami.

« Je ne vous l'ai pas dit parce que je ne voulais pas que vous pensiez que j'étais une trouillarde. »

« Tu sais on a tous peur de quelque chose, même moi » dit Hotun.

« Surtout toi » répliqua Hans avec un grand sourire.

Hotun le regarda quelques instants et acquiesça.

« Oui, surtout moi »

« C'est moins drôle quand tu approuve »

« Je sais. Tu vois Ingrid, on a tous une peur que l'on doit surmonter »

« Mais moi je suis une fille ! »

« Je vois pas le rapport »

« depuis toujours j'ai été exclu parce que j'étais une fille. Les garçons disaient que les filles étaient des trouillarde et qu'elles ne pouvaient pas jouer avec eux. Alors je me suis endurcie. Je me suis mis à donner des coups de poings aux garçons qui m'embêtaient. »

« Je m'en souvient » dis Hans qui en avait pris plus qu'à son tour.

« Mais tu sais bien qu'on est pas comme ça ! »

« Je sais ! Mais j'avais peur ! Tu ne comprends pas ce que c'est que d'avoir été rejeté toute ta vie ! »

« Tu es sur ? » demanda Hotun en regardant son amie dans les yeux.

« Je… » hésita la petite fille.

« Aucun de nous n'avait d'amis avant Erik. J'étais trop timide et trop faible, Hans trop distant, Wolf trop grand et toi, tu étais une fille… »

Ingrid acquiesça timidement.

« c'est Erik qui est venu nous chercher. Tous le monde voulait être son ami parce qu'il était le prince et c'est nous qu'il a choisi parce qu'il savait qu'on ne s'arrêterai pas aux apparences. N'est ce pas ? »

C'est à ce moment là qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'Erik et Wolf avaient disparu.

0OoO0

Une fois dehors, dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, Erik pu à nouveau respirer normalement. Quand Ingrid avait dit qu'elle avait peur de l'orage, il s'était mit à étouffer.

C'était sa faute, sa faute à lui, si son amie ne pouvait pas supporter son propre pouvoir.

Erik connaissait l'histoire de sa mère, il savait comment la peur d'un pouvoir pouvait le rendre hors de contrôle au point de se blesser ou pire, blesser ceux qu'on aime.

Arrive près d'un falaise, il s'assit, les jambes pendus dans le vide et se mit à pleurer.

« La magie est une force puissante » dit une voix dans son dos.

Surprit, Erik se retourna. Pabbie se tenait juste derrière lui, éclairés par l'éclat lunaire auquel répondait les cristaux de son collier.

« Souvent des choses arrivent et on ne sait pas pourquoi. Le hasard ? Le destin ? Dur à dire. Par exemple, pourquoi la jeune Ingrid se retrouverai avec un pouvoir qu'en fait elle redoute… »

« Vous m'avez déjà dit tout ça, dans ma vision, parce que c'était bien ça non ? Une vision, ou plutôt des visions, que vous avez provoqués pour chacun de nous ? » répondit Erik d'un ton accusateur.

« Et comme dans cette vision tu n'écoutes pas ce que je dis » répliqua Pabbie sans réfuter le moins du monde être responsable des visions.

« S'il y a une raison alors quel est cette raison ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« N'êtes vous pas censé tout savoir »

« Qui donc à pu te mettre une telle idée dans la tête ? Parce que j'ai beaucoup vécu j'ai acquis du savoir, de l'expérience et de la sagesse, suffisamment pour savoir que je ne sais pas tout »

« Savoir qu'on ne sais pas tout ? Mais c'est stupide ! »

« Si tu sait ça alors c'est le premier pas vers la sagesse. Qu'importe les connaissances que tu as amassé au cour de ta vue, tu sais qu'il y en a toujours plus à acquérir et c'est passionnant. »

« Et donc ? Quel est le but de cette discussion ? Qu'est ce que je ne sais pas ? »

« Tu ne sais pas que depuis ton arrivée ici, je n'ai pas eu à remettre de sceaux sur ta magie. Maintenant qu'elle est partagée entre toi et tes amis, elle est régulée et croit de façon normal. »

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Cela veut peut être dire que ton rituel t'as été inspiré pour partager ta magie, une magie trop importante pour une seule personne. De la même façon que ta mère la Reine Elsa à senti la montée de ton pouvoir, un pouvoir semblable au sien et dont le possesseur aurai besoin de son expérience pour le contrôler… »

« Donc tout ça pour moi ? C'est ridicule ! »

« Il a été fait ce qui devait être fait pour toi mais aussi pour ceux qui t'entourent. Grâce à toi, la Reine, qui a toujours été seule, à connue les joies de prendre soins d'un être qu'elle aime plus que tout, ton parrain Remus a pu rompre les chaînes de la malédiction qui en tachant sa vie et ton parrain Sirius à trouvé un compagnon qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer et dont il n'aurait pu autant se rapprocher s'il était resté en Angleterre… »

« Et pour mes amis ? Quel bien cela leur apportera ? En quoi leur vie est-elle meilleur ? »

« Seul le temps nous le dira. Certains changements ne sont pas visibles au premier coup d'œil ni aux premiers instants. Mais peut être que si tu leur demandais alors ils te diraient. »

« Je…je ne peux pas…je n'oserais jamais…j'ai gâché leur vie. »

« Non c'est faux ! »

Erik sursauta quand il reconnu la voix de Wolf. Le jeune garçon sortit de l'ombre et alla à sa rencontre.

« Ne dit jamais que tu as gâché ma vie parce que c'est faux ! Tu es mon ami ! Le premier ! J'étais triste quand j'ai su que tu allais partir à Poudlard. Même si on se serrait revu pour les mois d'été tu te serais fait de nouveaux amis et j'avais…j'avais peur que tu nous oublie…que tu m'oublie… »

« Wolf… »murmura Erik

« Je voulais pouvoir te suivre. J'ai souhaite avoir la magie pour te suivre là-bas. Je suis content d'avoir des pouvoirs ! »

« Et nous aussi »

Hotun, Hans et Ingrid sortirent de l'ombre à leur tour. Quand ils avaient vu que leurs amis n'étaient plus dans la grotte, ils étaient parti à la recherche et avaient surpris leur conversation.

« On ne t'en veux pas d'avoir reçu ces pouvoirs. C'est même plutôt cool ! »

« Tu trouves tout cool Hans » soupira Hotun « moi sur le coup je ne savais pas quoi en penser. Mais c'est comme ça, ça s'est passé et il faut faire avec. Et puis aller dans cette école tous ensemble ce sera super. Il doit y avoir tellement de choses à apprendre » ajouta t-il sous le rire de ses amis.

« Ingrid ? » demanda Erik après un temps.

C'était d'elle dont il craignait le plus la réaction. Elle s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en face de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je t'en ai voulu. Tu as fais quelque chose sans penser aux conséquences que ça pourrait avoir avec ta magie. Je sais que tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ça tournerais mal mais je t'en voulais quand même. La magie ça ne me dérange pas mais ce pouvoir…j'avais l'impression que tu avais fais exprès, que tu te moquais de moi. »

« Jamais je… »

« Je sais ! C'était seulement parce que j'avais besoin de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un. Mais maintenant je n'ai plus de raison de t'en vouloir »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort.

« Je te pardonne »

Les yeux d'Erik se mouillèrent de l'arme et il se mit à pleurer. Ingrid ne le lâcha pas avant qu'il n'eut fini. Quand elle relâcha son étreinte, elle se tourna vers Pabbie qui n'avais pas bougé pendant la conversation entre les amis.

« Je vous remercie Pabbie » dit-elle en s'inclinant « pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Vous direz à maître Rasmus que j'attends ses cous avec impatience et que j'ai hâte qu'il montre ce qu'est vraiment la foudre et comment l'aimer et la contrôler »

Pabbie sourit, et inclina la tête en guise de réponse. Puis il se roula en boule et disparut dans la nuit.

« Bon ! » s'exclama Ingrid « C'est pas tout ça mais on a une nuit à finir. Vous venez ? »

Les garçon acquiescèrent et la suivirent.

Wolf fermait la marche. Devant lui, il pouvait voir le dos d'Erik qui avait retrouvé son assurance coutumière. Il ne l'avait dit à personne mais lui aussi avait fait un rêve…ou eu une vision comme disait Erik. Il savait qu'il devait lui parler de ses sentiments même si, et c'est ce qu'il craignait le plus, ceux-ci n'étaient pas partagés.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il saisit la manche d'Erik.

« Oui ? » demanda celui-ci en se retournant.

« Je… »

Il n'osa pas aller plus loin. Les autres s'étaient aussi arrêtés et les regardaient. Wolf sentit son courage lui faire défaut.

« Quoi ? T'as tellement parlé tout à l'heure que tu as épuisé ton cota ? » demanda Ingrid avec un petit ricanement.

Il est vrai que le petit discours que le jeune gomme avait tenu à son ami était l'un des plus long qu'il n'ai jamais fait.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lâcher la manche d'Erik et à se rétracter, il croisa le regard de Hans qui lui sourit.

« On dirait qu'ils veulent avoir un discussion en privé donc on va partir » dit-il en entraînant les deux autres.

Il n'écouta aucune de leurs protestation et les poussa vers la grotte. Enfin seul avec Erik, Wolf sentit son courage revenir. Il leva les yeux vers son ami et les baissa aussitôt. Il n'arrivait pas à soutenir son regard franc.

« Tu vois Erik, jais toujours eu des sentiments forts pour toi…je voulais toujours t'accompagner partout parce que je oensais que javais une dette envers toi pour m'avoir accepté à tes côtés mais…récemment…j'ai découvert que mes sentiments étaient plus fort que de la reconnaissance. »

Wolf sentait son visage devenir chaud. Il savait qu'il devait être très rouge. Il avait la bouche sèche et il détournait les yeux d'abord à droite puis à gauche.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est…c'est que je t'aime ! » dit il finalement, les yeux fermés avec force et le corps tremblant.

Il retint son souffle pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures jusqu'à ce que finalement Erik réponde :

« Mais moi aussi je t'aime »

« C'est vrai ? »

« bien sûr, tu es mon ami (1) »

La déception fut telle que Wolf sentit un énorme poids sur son cœur. Mais il décida tout de même de tenter sa chance à nouveau.

« Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis amoureux de toi…comme ta tante Anna et ton oncle Christophe…ou comme tes parrains. »

« Tu veux dire que tu veux me faire pleins de bisous mouillés sur la bouche ? Mais c'est dégoûtant ! (2) »

Alors qu'il pensait cela impossible, Wolf se mit à rougir encore plus.

« C'est vrai que je sais pas pourquoi ils font ça…c'est…beurk…Ce que je veux dire c'est que je veux vivre avec toi…toujours… »

« Tu veux qu'on se marrie quand on sera grand ?

Toujours très rouge et incapable de regarder Erik, Wolf hocha la tête. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud et légèrement humide. Surpris, il se retourna vers Erik qui souriait.

« Si on se fait des bisous comme ça, ça ira ? »

Tellement surpris qu'il en était incapable de parler, Wolf hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Alors je suis d'accord. »

Le cœur de Wolf se fit soudainement très léger et un énorme sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Dis, on va se coucher maintenant ? »

Wolf, qui ne pouvait toujours pas parler ni s'arrêter de sourire acquiesça. Il se dirigèrent côte à côte jusqu'à la grotte. Timidement Wolf commença à tendre sa main vers celle d'Erik mais c'est finalement celui-ci qui prit la sienne.

« C'est comme ça qu'ils font les amoureux non ? »

Bien que cela lui semblait impossible, Wolf était sur que son sourire avait doublé de taille.

0OoO0

On était déjà début Septembre et la ville d'Arendelle se préparait déjà pour l'hiver. Les gens faisaient leurs réserves de bois et de nourriture pour le rude hiver Norvégien.

Certains reparaît les maisons et d'autres raccommodaient les vêtements chauds et les couvertures. Seul les enfants se réjouissaient de la venue des premières neiges et des jeux sans fin qu'elles leurs amèneraient.

Cela faisait aussi plus d'un mois que les enfants étaient partis et que la Reine avait du expliquer à leurs parents pourquoi leurs enfants avaient été envoyés au loin.

Chaque matins ceux-ci venaient au palais pour demander à la Reine si elle avait des nouvelles.

Chaque matin Ivar et Gudrun se rendaient au palais avant d'aller à leur forge pour demander ce qui advenir de leur petite Ingrid et rapporter la nouvelle à Johan, le grand père d'Hotun et sa seule famille encore en vie, ses parent étant mort dans une avalanche des années auparavant.

Chaque matin Gerda, la mère de Wolf faisait le chemin jusqu'au château avant d'amener les produits de la ferme aux commerçant alors que son mari, Henrick, était depuis des heures aux champs.

Et comme chaque matin, Kristen allait aux nouvelles pour savoir quand son fils Hansel reviendrait à la maison. Elle espérait qu'il le ferait avant que son époux, Ingmar, ne revienne de la pêche. Celui-ci était partit depuis le mois de juillet pour la grande expédition de pêche d'été et n'était pas au courent que son fils était aussi au loin.

Mais chaque matin la Reine leur répondait la même chose : aucune nouvelles. Et elle les rassurait comme elle le pouvait en disant qu'ils allaient bien et qu'ils rendraient bientôt alors qu'elle-même n'en savait rien et craignait pour son fils.

Mais ce matin, contrairement aux autres matin, elle pourrait donner une toute autre réponse aux parents des petits disparus far, au point du jour, dans la cours du palais ou les enfants avaient l'habitude de jouer est apparut une étrange lumière. Celle-ci s'est mise à grandir et à grandir encore jusqu'à former un disque, une porte tourbillonnante ou apparaissaient des grains de sables, des éclairs, des feuilles d'arbres, des volutes sombres et des étoiles de neige.

À suivre…

* * *

(1) Celle là, il aurait du la voir venir…ne vous inquiétez pas, Erik sera moins innocent par la suite.

(2) Ah ben voilà ! Ils on enfin l'aire d'avoir 6 ans ! Non parce que dans tout le ils causes comme des adultes…

Et voilà, après quelques années d'attente, le chapitre 6. Je voudrais m'excuser auprès de ceux qui suivent cette histoire, surtout ceux qui la suivent depuis le début. J'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche pendant tout ce temps là et n'ai rien pu écrire…et puis mardi, j'ai e une illumination et j'ai de nouveau eu envie d'écrire. J'aurais pu être découragé par la chaleur, par un ordinateur récalcitrant mais non, j'ai tenu bon et je tiendrait encore bon pour vous donner un chapitre toutes les semaines.

Bien sûr, surtout en période de vacance, je ne vais pas mettre une semaine à écrire un chapitre (la j'ai mis, quoi ? Deux jours ? Trois jours ?)…c'est pour ça que dans le même temps, toutes les semaines, j'écrirai un chapitre d'une autre fiction que je vais commencer demain. Ça s'appellera Chess DxD et ce sera un cross over entre Harry Potter et Highschool DxD, un anime ecchi (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, ça veut dire que c'est un manga avec une forte présence de filles à poils). Bien sûr, dans ma version Harry sera gay. Je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous laisse la surprise. Si vous ne connaissez pas l'anime, sachez qu'i saisons de 13 épisodes et que la fic sera au départ basé sur ces trois saisons.

Pour ce qui est de cette fic, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine !


	7. Arc de l'Enfance - Chapitre 7

Le Prince des Neiges

Arc de l'Enfance

Chapitre 7 : Les lettres venues du ciel

.

Les cinq hiboux fendaient l'air glacé de leurs ailes légères. Il faisait toujours froid dans les hauteurs, même en été, mais ici le vent semblait particulièrement piquant. Ça aurait arrêté des hiboux normaux, mais pas des hiboux magiques et encore moins envoyés par la prestigieuse institution de Magie et de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Ils avaient cinq lettres pour cinq sorciers débutants et il était inconcevable que ceux-ci ne les reçoivent pas.

Enfin, au détour d'un nuage, ils la virent, nichée entre la montagne et une anse de la mer, chatoyante sous les rayons du soleil du matin, ses toits turquoise ressortant sur le vert des arbre et le bleu des flots, Arendelle.

0OoO0

La table était mise dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner. Il y avait la reine bien sûr, mais aussi sa famille, quelques conseillés et les quatre émissaires de provinces. A sa droite, le premier ministre, Sir Hugo, murmurait quelque chose à son oreille au sujet de l'économie du pays. Des années auparavant, ils avaient craint que la cessations des activités commerciales avec le Duc de Weselton ne nuise à leur commerce mais bien au contraire, par la suite, de nouveaux partenaires commerciaux avaient émergés, assurant un peu plus la prospérité du pays.

Le conseiller à l'économie, qui avait prit place à côté du premier ministre intervenait souvent dans la conversation et sortait de temps en temps des documents de la pochette qu'il avait sous le bras.

Les autres conseillers suivaient la conversation d'une oreille distraite. De même que les émissaires à l'exception de celui du Nordland dont la province, n'ayant que peu de ressources naturelles propre, vivait surtout de l'organisation des trafic internationaux.

Une autre personne encore écoutait le murmure incessant du premier ministre. Le prince Erik dégustant son petit déjeuner tout en prêtant une oreille presque aussi attentive que sa mère à la discussion. Il n'intervenait pas mais les rouages de son jeune cerveaux, entraînés par les professeurs particuliers, tournaient à plein régimes pour assimiler les informations provenant du royaume qu'il dirigerait un jour.

Le jeune prince avait bien changé depuis ses six ans. Il commençait déjà à perdre ses rondeurs enfantines et laisser entr'apercevoir le jeune homme qu'il deviendrait. Son visage commençais tout juste à devenir plus fin, plus pointu, lui donnant un ai sérieux. Cet air était renforcé par les fines lunettes ovales qui soulignaient plus qu'elles ne dissimulaient l'éclat de ses yeux vairons.

Ses cheveux, défiants toutes les lois de la génétiques, étaient raides et bien peignés, tout le contraire de son père. D'un noir soutenu striés de mèches blanches de plus en plus nombreuses au fur et à mesure des années, ils étaient mi long, la frange coiffée sur le côté droit et tombant légèrement devant l'œil, celui qu'il avait vert.

Il portait une chemise blanche aux manches légèrement bouffantes retenue par un gilet d'un bleu semblable à la robe habituelle de sa mère aux boutons argentés et brodé de motifs de fougères de givre. Le jeune homme se tenait si droit qu'on avait l'impression que le gilet était amidonné. Il portait une cravate de soie d'une teinte de bleu encore plus pâle que son gilet retenue par un épingle argenté.

Si aujourd'hui, comme depuis quelque jour, le prince était un peu moins attentif qu'à son habitude, c'était parce qu'on était en juillet un peu avant son anniversaire, et que c'était à peu près à cette date que les lettres pour Poudlard étaient livrés. Selon Sirius, il fallait avoir onze an au premier septembre pour pouvoir être accepté à Poudlard. Ce qui fait que les personne nées en fin d'année devaient attendre encore un an avant de pouvoir y aller. C'était hautement stupide de l'avis d'Erik mais le monde des sorciers était ainsi.

C'est du moins ce que disait Sirius et Remus. Depuis déjà quelques années, ses parrains s'étaient attelés à la tâche de lui apprendre, ainsi qu'à ses amis, tout ce qu'ils savaient sur le monde sorcier. Sirius, malgré le fait qu'il ne s'en souciait pas beaucoup, connaissait beaucoup de choses sur la noblesse sorcière et aussi la politique. Mais ses propos étaient généralement brouillons. Il n'avait pas la pédagogie de Remus qui leur enseignait le mode de vie des sorciers et ce qu'il savait sur la magie.

C'était en vérité assez parcellaire et Erik et ses amis auraient sans doute trouvés plus de renseignements dans des livres mais cela faisait près de dix ans qu'aucun des deux hommes n'avaient mis le pied en Angleterre. Leur vie était à présent en Arendelle et il n'y ait rien qui les retenait la bas, bien au contraire. En vérité, la dernière fois qu'ils y été allé, ils s'étaient rendus compte que le ministère avait mis sur le dos de Sirius non seulement la trahison des Potter mais aussi l'enlèvement de leur Sauveur et à vrai dire de tout les maux de la terre…traumatisés par la guerre, les gens craignaient ce qui était sombre et prétendument maléfique. A cause de sa famille, Sirius faisait le bouc émissaire idéal.

Cette atmosphère anti ténèbres à ait aussi provoqué un durcissement des loi pour restreindre les droits des créatures magiques et en particulier celles considérés comme ténébreuses comme bien évidemment les loups garous.

Les deux avaient donc laissé derrière eux le monde sorcier sans regret ou presque. En effet, Sirius avait du se résigner à ce que son rêve de devenir médicomage ne parte ne fumé. Il s'était consolé en travaillant aux côtés du médecin de la ville, un diplômé de l'université de médecine de Padoue qui l'avait pris sous son aile et en avait fait son assistant. Peu au fait des techniques de soins magiques, Sirius avait appris à soigner comme un moldu. Pendant un temps il avait caressé l'idée de partir en Espagne comme son l'entour et de devenir médecin mais il aimait trop Arendelle et être près de son filleul pour cela. Il aurait fallu qu'il parte pendant des années et il voulait voir Erik grandir.

Les deux hommes, assis aux côtés du Prince était, eux, totalement inattentif à l'exposé du premier ministre. Eux aussi attendaient avec impatience le hibou ou la choute qui amènerait la lettre à la fois espéré et redoutée à leur filleul. Cette lettre signifierait qu'il irait enfin à Poudlard, un lieu où ils avaient tant de bons souvenirs mais aussi, cela voudrait dire qu'il serait absent pour de longs mois.

Soudain un battement d'aile se fit entendre. Entré par une fenêtre ouverte, le hiboux glissa dans les airs jusqu'à la table et atterri gracieusement en face du Prince.

« Qu'est ce donc que cela ? » s'indigne presque l'émissaire d'Østland, la province de l'est d'Arendelle.

« nous vous inquiétez donc pas ainsi Sir Aksel, c'est ainsi que les sorciers envoient des messages »

« Fascinant » murmura Lady Hedda, la conseillère chargée de l'éducation.

« Outrageant, plutôt ! » répliqua le Duc Oskar.

L'homme à l'abondante chevelure rousse bouclée piquée de cheveux gris était le Duc du Vestland, la province situé à l'ouest des terres d'Arendelle. Le royaume était divisé en quatre provinces : Nordland, Sørland , Østland et Vestland représentant respectivement les provinces du nord, du sud, de l'est et de l'ouest.

Chacune des province était constitués de petits villages reliés entre eux par un réseau routier dont le centre était occupé par une citadelle qui était le fief du gouverneur de Province, chargé qui était héréditaire. La seule exception était la région du Sørland, constituée d'un archipel le d'îles reliés par un réseau maritime complexe, la plus grande abritant la citadelle, merveille d'architecture creuse à même la falaise et surplombant les flots.

Au centre des quatre provinces se dressait la ville d'Arendelle, capitale portant le nom de son pays et dont le territoire, bien que moins étendu que celui des quatre provinces, était le plus riche grâce à son accès à la mer et aux mines de métaux précieux que l'on pouvait trouver dans ses montagnes.

Chacun des gouverneurs de province envoyait un émissaire à la cours pour défendre les intérêts de leur territoire.

Le Duc Oskar était le seul à être présent en même temps que son émissaire car il faisait partie du conseil en tant que représentant de l'Assemblée des Clan, le rassemblement de toute les maisons nobles d'Arendelle, héritières des clans fédérés par le légendaire Arend Serres d'Aigle, fondateur de la lignée dont Elsa, Anna et maintenant Erik étaient issue. Le but de l'assemblée était de soutenir le souverain tout en gardant un pouvoir et un prestige personnel. Les Maisons de disposez pas de terres mais avaient des richesses personnels et des gens travaillant pour eux. Pour faire valoir leur prestige, chacune d'elles s'étaient spécialisés dans une discipline où elle se faisait le devoir d'exceller. Le clan Freyor était celui d'où provenait de nombreux et éminents médecins ayant étudiés dans les meilleurs universités à l'étranger. Par exemple Adrian, le médecin dont Sirius était le disciple, provenait de ce clan.

Parmi ces maisons nobles, celles qui dirigeaient les quatre province était au dessus des autres et c'est tut naturellement que le représentant de l'Assemblée était choisis parmi l'un de ces quatre clans.

La remarque du Duc de Vestland était plus dirigée contre la Reine que vers l'oiseau. En effet, il existait une inimitié personnelle entre la jeune Reine et le vénérable gouverneur. Le Duc Oskar reprochait à la Reine d' avoir spolié le Vestland d'une partie de ses terres de façon arbitraire. Ces terre en particuliers étaient celles de la Vallée des Pierre Vivante que la Reine voulait donner toute entière aux trolls ou plutôt la libérer de toute influence humaine pour que les sages créatures puissent vivre selon leur entendement pour encore des siècles. La terre en elle-même était surtout composée de rocailles volcaniques et ne représentait aucun intérêt ni économique ni stratégique. En toutes autres circonstances un tel don n'aurait pose aucun problème mais la Reine avait commis une erreur qui, bien qu'elle puisse être imputé à son inexpérience en tant que souveraine, demeurait impardonnable du point de vue de la politique et de l'honneur. Elsa avait en effet donné la terre au troll sans en référer au duc Oskar et en ne lui proposant aucune compensation. Elle s'était bien sûr rattraper accordant un Vestland une faveur royale mais le mal était déjà fait. Le Duc Oskar avait été doublement humilié, d'abord en tant que gouverneur et en ensuite en tant que représentant de l'Assemblée des Clans. Comble de malheur, la charge de représentant venait juste de lui être attribué, jetant l'opprobre sur sa capacité à défendre les intérêts des maisons nobles. Ceux-ci n'attendent d'ailleurs qu'une erreur de sa part pour le déchoir de sa charge.

« Je n'avais jamais été témoin de ce procédé. Il est intéressant mais peut être serait il mieux si le courrier ne volait pas jusqu'à la table du déjeuner de cette façon » déclara Elsa dans une tentative de temporisation.

Erik prit la lourde enveloppe et remercia l'oiseau. Celui-ci s'inclina et d'un mouvement gracieux, s'envola pour ressortir par la même fenêtre par laquelle il était entré.

Erik caressa le cachet qui fermait la lettre, le blasons aux quatre animaux puis la retourna. Du bout des doigt il caressa l'adresse écrite à l'encre émeraude et sourit de sa précision si ridiculement amusante : Éric Harry Potter Elsasson, dans la 3ème chambre du 1er étage de l'aile ouest du palais royale d'Arendelle. Ni Sirius ni Remus n'avait jamais su dire de quelle façon ces lettres étaient rédigés de façon si précise. Erik se dit que l'une des choses qu'il ferait à Poudlard serait de percer ce mystère.

Satisfait de sa résolution, il posa sa lettre à côté de lui sur la table et reprit son petit déjeuner. A côté de lui, Sirius était agité comme une puce.

« Tu ne l'ouvre pas ? »

Son trépignement fit naître un petit sourire sur les lèvres d'Erik.

« Si je l'ai reçu, c'est que j'ai été accepté, non ? J'ai donc le temps de finir le petit déjeuner et d'aller l'ouvrir tout à l'heure dans la galerie ou il y aura aussi papa, maman, grand-père et grand-mère…tu peux venir toi aussi si tu le veux » rajoutant t'il avec un ton moqueur.

« Et comment que je viens » aboya Sirius qui n'avait pas saisie l'ironie.

Remus soupira de consternation alors qu'Elsa laissait échapper in petit rire. Erik fit de même, son rire très semblable à celui de la Reine.

0OoO0

Harry prit un coupe papier sur une console et le glissa entre l'enveloppe et le rabat, découpant délicatement l'épais papier. À ses côtés, il pouvait parfaitement sentir l'excitation de Sirius mais aussi de son père biologique, leur conjoints respectifs faisant tout pour tenter d'ignorer le spectacle navrant que cela représentait.

Après le déjeuner, chacun était parti vaquer à ses occupation alors qu'Elsa, Sirius, Remus et bien entendu Erik, se dirigeaient vers la galerie où étaient accrochés les tableau de James et Lily ainsi que celui du roi Angarr et de la reine Iddun.

Erik aurait bien aimé que sa Tante Anna soit présente avec lui mais cela faisait déjà quelques années qu'elle ne vivait plus au palais. Kristof ayant du mal a vivre au palais, il avait construit une maison sur un terrain donné par la reine ou ils vivaient tout les deux. Elle revenait souvent au palais mais aimait profiter de l'été dans leur cabane avec son époux.

Car en effet, Anna et Kristof étaient mariés et avaient une enfant âgée de 4 ans, la petite Emma. Seulement lorsque Anna se retrouva enceinte elle n'était pas encore mariée. Cette grossesse extra conjugal obligea le conseil à exiger qu'elle se marie. Peut leur importait qu'elle épouse Kristof pourvu qu'elle « régularise sa situation » comme ils le disaient eux-mêmes. Bien que le concubinage sois fréquent en Arendelle, les maisons nobles restaient assez tatillonnes sur le fait qu'une princesse du royaume conçoive un enfant hors mariage.

Peut-être à cause de son esprit contrariant, elle avait refusé le mariage, notamment parce qu'il lui était imposé. Kristof avait alors prit son courage à deux mains et demandé celle d'Anna en mariage. Après qu'elle fut rassure sur le fait qu'il le faisait parce qu'il l'aimait et non pas pour satisfaire aux exigences du conseil, elle dit oui.

Enfin, Erik sortit la lettre de son enveloppe. Il la déplia et la lu à haute voix :

«_ COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Cher Mr Potter Elsasson,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter Elsasson, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe_ »

« Et dire que je croyais mon nom compliqué » murmura Erik en voyant le nom du directeur.

Puis il replia la lettre et se tourna vers sa mère.

« Quand prévoyons nous d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, Mère ? »

« Je vais devoir en parler à Sir Hugo et à notre chef du protocole mais je pense pouvoir me libérer une journée cette semaine. »

« A quelques jours de mon anniversaire, Ida va piquer une crise… » dit Erik avec un sourire moqueur en pensant à la chef du protocole.

La reine sourit mais ne répondit pas. Erik remit la lettre sans l'enveloppe et demanda aux autres de bien vouloir l'excuser.

« Où vas-tu mon cœur ? » Demanda Lily.

« Je dois aller voir les autres. Ils doivent avoir reçu leur lettre eux aussi… »

« Très bien » dit Elsa « Cependant tu me fera le plaisir d'écrire une lettre à ta tante et à ton oncle pour leur rapporter la nouvelle. Je veux qu'elle soit prête pour partir avec le courrier du soir »

« Bien Mère » répondit Erik en baissant la tête avant de partir.

0OOO0

Au fil du temps et comme ils avançaient en âge, les cinq enfants avait désirés plus d'intimité pour leurs jeux et leurs discussions. La chambre d'Erik c'était hors de question, de même que se rassembler chez l'un ou l'autre. Non, il leur fallait un endroit à eux, une sorte de cachette secrète.

Pendant près d'un an ils avaient cherche un endroit idéal. Les lieux qu'ils choisissaient n'étaient soit pas vraiment cachés soit pas vraiment confortable ou encore pratique. C'est Ingrid qui finalement trouva le lieux idéal. Alors qu'elle chevauchait sur la plage à l'est de la ville, à marée basse, elle avait remarqué, tout au bout, près d'une falaise, que des pierres semblaient former un passage. Apres être descendu de cheval, elle avait saute de pierres en pierres, contournant le bout de la plage pour arriver à une petite crique sur laquelle s'ouvrait une grotte. La plage était étroite et le sable semblait doux. Elle était aussi en pente si bien que la marée ne devait pas monter bien haut et la falaise de l'autre côté faisait un coude et s'étendait devant la crique, la cachant aux bateaux de passage. L'entrée de la grotte était étroite mais elle s'élargissait rapidement en une grande salle dont la voûte était parée de stalactites.

Pour elle, c'était la perfection et c'est aussi ce que pensèrent ses amis quand ils virent l'endroit. Le seul problème c'est qu'il n'était accessible à marée basse, le passage de pierre disparaissant avec la marée. C'était top bête qu'un détail comme cela les empêche d'utiliser ce fantastique endroit. Ils eurent alors une idée.

Pendants leurs séjours chez les trolls, ceux-ci leur avaient appris à contrôler leur dons individuels mais ils leur avaient aussi appris à contrôler leur magie. Ils avaient appris à sentir leur source, à la calmer, la contrôler par la méditation et ainsi éviter toute fluctuation.

D'après les trolls, les jeunes enfants dotés de pouvoirs magiques sont sujets aux fluctuations ce qui provoque des utilisation involontaire de la magie. Ils s'étaient rappelés que Sirius et Remus appelaient ça de la magie accidentelle et que les jeunes sorcier d'Angleterre en avaient de temps en temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient leur première baguette.

Les trolls leur avaient alors explique que ce phono mène était dut à l'élément magique dans la baguette qui équilibrait artificiellement la magie de l'utilisateur et l'empêchait de fluctuer. Cet élément servait aussi à extraire la magie du noyau et ainsi la diriger à travers la baguette jusqu'à l'extérieur du corps.

Les enfants avaient alors pensé que si l'élément magique de la baguette faisait au cœur du sorcier ce que eux faisait aux leurs par eux-mêmes, c'est-à-dire l'empêcher de fluctuer alors ils pourraient par eux-mêmes faire ce que faisait l'élément magique de la baguette, c'est-à-dire extraire la magie du cœur magique et le tirer à l'extérieur du corps.

Ils avaient essayés et avaient obtenus quelques petits résultats. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste faire rouler des cailloux, changer la couleur d'un vêtement d'une ou deux teintes, faire léviter des brindilles...cela les frustrant beaucoup de ne m'as pouvoir faire plus malgré leurs efforts. La facilité avec laquelle ils utilisaient leur pouvoir personnel leur avait fait croire qu'il était facile de faire la même chose avec la magie et ils enrageaient d'êtres aussi nul. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que leurs petits tours étaient, pour la plupart des sorciers le maximum qu'ils ne pourraient jamais faire en magie sans baguette et seulement après des dizaines d'années d'études e de travail. Même les sorciers les plus puissants mettaient des années à maîtriser les sorts de base.

Cependant, alors qu'au départ ils travaillaient seuls, les enfants découvrirent une autre manière de travailler.

Alors que la plupart étaient arrivés à des résultats, il y avait l'un des cinq enfant qui n'avait encore jamais réussi à faire quelque chose de sa magie. C'était Wolf. Celui-ci avait pendant quelques temps gardé sa peine pour lui. Il se sentait idiot, stupide et incapable. Heureusement, Erik était à son côté, Erik avait comprit ce qui n'allait pas chez son amoureux et Erik avait trouvé la solution.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés tout les cinq dans la vallée des trolls, ils n'avaient plus utilisés leur espace commun. Erik avait décidé d'utiliser cet espace mental pour communiquer mentalement avec Wolf et lui montrer la marche à suivre. Ils s'étaient pris par la main et avaient plongés au fond deux, un peu comme quand ils méditaient pour calmer leur magie. Dans sa tête, Erik avait dit à Wolf de faire comme à l'entraînement, de sentir l'énergie, puis il lui avait montré comment l'extraire, comment aspirer cette énergie et la guider jusqu'à l'extérieur de son corps.

Ensemble, ils avaient ordonné au caillou qui était devant eux de rouler. Et le caillou roula…et il ne fut pas le seul. Autour d'eux, d'autres cailloux s'étaient mis à rouler, répondant à leur commande, des cailloux de diverses tailles pouvant aller de la taille du gravier au caillou gros comme un poing d'enfant.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés, encore grisés par le pouvoir. Ils avaient comprit comment utiliser plaine ment leur magie sans l'aide d'une baguette. Ils avaient fait d'autres essais et découvrirent que plus nombreux ils étaient dans l'espace mental, plus ils pouvaient faire de grande choses. Tout les cinq ensembles, ils étaient arrivés à faire s'élever dans les airs un rocher plus grand qu'eux et l'avait lancé au loin. L'effort les avait épuisé et le rocher était retombé seulement à quelques mètres, ils étaient quand même très fier du résultat.

Au fur et à mesure du temps, ils avaient appris à créer des ordres plus complexes et plus subtils et c'est ça qu'ils avaient décides d'utiliser pour leur cachette.

Il leur suffisait d'être au moins deux pour pousser l'eau hors du chemin de pierre et accéder à pied sec à leurs grotte secrète.

Erik était arrivé avant dernier. Il le savait parce qu'il avait trouvé les signe d'Ingrid, Hotun et Hans dans le trou de la falaise.

C'était la règle, quand on arrivait, on attendait quelqu'un et on mettait son signe dans le trou pour dire aux autres qui était déjà à la grotte. Puis on utilisait la magie a deux pour ouvrir le passage. Ils avaient mis en place ce système parce que fois, Hans s'était retrouvé seul sur la plage sans personne pour l'aider à faire apparaître la passerelle. Comme ça, si la personne qui arrivait voyait qu'il y avait deux signes, elle savait qu'elle devait attendre les deux derniers pour ne pas que l'un d'eux ne soit bloqué.

Chacun avait un signe différent, une représentation en bois de son élément qu'ils portaient en pendentif. Au départ, ils avaient essayé de les sculpter eux même mais le résultat n'était pas très joli. Hotun avait alors utilisé son pouvoir sur la nature pour donner au bois une joli forme et le rendre lisse, doux et brillant.

En souriant, Erik prit les signes de ses amis et les caressa. Celui de Hans était un sablier arrondie, celui d'Ingrid un nuage avec un éclair et celui d'Hotun une feuille d'arbre où apparaissent chacune des nervures. Il les reposa dans le trou et prit le sien, une étoile de neige qui ressemblait à une dentelle de bois, et la posa dans le trou.

Il s'adossa à la falaise et attendit le dernier. Wolf était souvent le dernier. Mais c'était normal. Il habitait en dehors de la ville, dans une ferme proche des champs. Il lui fallait marcher près d'un kilomètre pour atteindre la ville…

Finalement, Erik le vit arriver sur la plage. Selon lui, il était celui qui avait le plus change deux cinq. Il avait beau avoir onze ans, il était si grand qu'il paraissait en avoir quinze. Il avait perdu plus rapidement que les autres les rondeurs de son enfance, remplacés par une musculature ferme. Ses cheveux, encore plus noirs que ceux d'Erik, avaient poussés et atteignaient la moitié de son dos. Il les attachait par un mien de cuir simple et n'aimait pas qu'on y touche sauf s'il s'agissait d'Erik qui adorait coiffer cette chevelure qui était plus douce que ce à quoi on s'attendait. Wolf gardait tout de même quelques mèches dénoués sur le devant et dont il se sert pour cacher son visage. Erik s'évertue a chaque fois à mettre certaines mèches derrière l'une ou l'autre des oreilles de son amoureux pour dégager ses yeux toujours aussi noirs mais Wolf les remettaient devant des que son prince avait le dos tourné.

Erik attendit que son ami arrive mais des qu'il fut à porté, il lui sauta dans les bras. Avec un grand sourire, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et cama sa tête contre son torse rassurant. Il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de Wolf et pas seulement à cause de sa force mais aussi de sa douceur.

Après quelques instants, Erik releva la tête et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Wolf sourit et se baissa en tournant la tête pour que son amoureux pose un baiser sur sa joue.

Souriant tous les deux, ils se prirent la main et se mirent devant le passage. Dans le même temps, Wolf prit son signe, l'enlève de son cou et le glissa avec les autres. C'était une magnifique tête de loup hurlant à la lune, une idée d'Erik pour représenter les ténèbres et la nuit.

Puis ils découvrirent le chemin de pierre d'un seule pensée commune. Tout les cinq travaillaient bien avec chacun des autres mais pour Erik et Wolf, l'union de leur esprit était si facile et automatique qu'ils aimaient à travailler ensemble. Nulle doute que les sentiments qu'ils entretenaient l'un envers l'autre en était la cause.

Ingrid veillait face à l'entrée de la grotte. Elle avait l'air renfrogné qu'elle arborait quand on la faisait attendre. Sa bouche formait une moue charmante et ses magnifiques yeux gris, devenus plus foncés à cause de son humeur, lançaient des éclairs. Fort heureusement ce n'était que métaphorique puisque son pouvoir aurait pur les foudroyé sur place. Cependant si on regardait attentivement au milieu de ses yeux ressemblant à un ciel d'orage, on pouvait voir de léger et fugace reflets d'un jaune brillant.

Elle avait toujours l'air d'un garçon manqué avec ses longues jambes, ses mains calleuses et ses cheveux court et bouclés mais ses vêtements masculins n'arrivaient pas à dissimulaient des formes qui commençaient à apparaître timidement au niveau de ses hanches et de sa poitrine.

La jeune fille se sentait embrassée par ces formes nouvelles qui, bientôt, attireraient des attentions non désirés du sexe opposé et pourquoi pas de son propre sexe. Déjà sa mère, en prévision de sa scolarité si loin d'elle avait commencée à lui expliquer ce que c'était que de devenir une femme. Bien qu'elle n'était pas encore pubère, Ingrid était au courent de ce qu'était les menstruations et elle redoutait le moment où ça lui arriverait à son tour.

« Vous voilà enfin » s'exclama-t-elle, les bras croisés, sa lettre coincé dans l'une de ses mains et l'autre enroulant l'une des mèches boucle qui entourait son visage au niveau des oreilles.

Les deux garçons sourirent ce qui fut grogner la jeune fille qui rentra dans la grotte. Erik et Wolf se regardèrent et rirent le plus discrètement possible avant de suivre la jeune fille.

La grande salle de la grotte avait été décoré avec soin. Erik avait gelée la voûte pour empêcher les infiltrations de goûter du plafond et Hotun avait fait pousser des plantes qui leur apportait de l'oxygène mais qui étaient également phosphorescentes et éclairait la grotte de façon magnifique lorsque le système d'éclairage créé par Ingrid était éteint. La jeune fille avait installé des sphères métalliques un peu partout en hauteur et les avaient chargés en électricité afin de les faire chauffer et illuminer la grotte en même temps qu'elle diffusait une douce chaleur. Hans avait utilisé le sable de la plage pour polir et sculpter certaines roches du sol afin de former des sièges et des banquettes qu'ils avaient recouvert de fourrures et de coussins. Wolf, lui, avait amoindri toutes les différents ombre de la grotte qui pouvaient être effrayantes. Au fond de la grotte des planches en bois bouchaient l'entrée du boyau qui s'enfonçant dans la falaise et que les enfants avaient condamné pour des raisons de sécurité.

Hans et Hotun étaient assis sur le canapé qu'ils avaient creuses dans la roche, perdus dans les fourrures soyeuses et les gros coussins. Tout deux avaient leur lettre dans leurs mains.

Contrairement à ses amis, Hans n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux avaient gardes leur tentes blonde comme le soleil et ses yeux le bleu du ciel. Il s'était affiné et allongé et promettait de devenir très grand, peut être même plus que Wolf et on commençait à discerner une légère musculature sous sa tunique large. Son sourire était toujours accroché sur son visage et sa peau avait retrouvé le teint doré qu'il arborait de mai à octobre.

Hotun n'avait pas beaucoup grandit. Il demeurait le plus petit du groupe et ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol alors qu'il était assis sur le canapé. Cependant ça ne lui faisait rien. Comme Erik, il s'était mis à porter des lunettes à cause d'une myopie provoquée par les longues heures et parfois les longues soirées passes à lire les lourds ouvrage de la bibliothèque royale. Rondes et larges elles mangeaient son visage déjà plus fin que les autres mais sans dissimuler ses yeux bruns. Il n'était peut être pas le plus grand mais il avait déjà commencé sa transformation en jeune homme.

Erik sort sa mettre et la montre aux autres qui font de même.

« C'est donc maintenant officiel, en septembre, nous entrons à Poudlard »

« C'est même très clair » grogna Ingrid d'un ton moqueur « _Ingrid Gudrundottir, dans la chambre du premier étage, Forge d'Ivar et Gudrun, quartier est, Arendelle_…il manque plus que l'emplacement de mon lit »

« _Hotun Georgson, Papeterie de Johan, Rue principale, Arendelle_ »

« Moi j'ai _Hans Ingmarson, 3eme maison de la rue transverse du quartier du port, Arendelle_ » dit Hans avec un sourire encore plus grand qu'à son habitude.

Tous se tournèrent vers Wolf, le dernier à ne pas avoir parlé. Il prit son enveloppe et lu.

« _Wolf Henrickson, dans la grange de la ferme du Clôt d'or, territoire de la capitale, Arendelle_ »

« Ça donne presque l'impression qu'on est espionné ! » ragea Ingrid en balançant sa lettre sur le sol.

« il faudrait pour cela qu'ils espionnent tout les sorciers même ceux qui, comme nous, ont été élevés par des gens non magique » remarqua Hotun en évitant de dire le mot « moldu » mot que tous les cinq évitant de dire, le trouvant insultant.

« Sirius et Remus ignorent comment ils font…mais si on s'y met tout les cinq on pourra peut être résoudre le mystère » dit Erik que la perspective d'une nouvelle découverte faisait briller une étincelle dans ses yeux.

Les quatre autres connaissaient bien cette mieux et savaient qu'ils leur faudrait surveiller leur ami avant que celui-ci ne se mette dans les ennuis. Il était déjà difficile de toujours veiller sur lui quand ils se trouvaient à Arendelle, mais dans un lieu aussi inconnu que le monde des sorciers…

0OoO0

Finalement, après d'âpres discussions, la reine avait obtenu de pouvoir organiser l'expédition deux jours après la réception des lettres.

Il fut décidé qu'Elsa et Remus seraient les seuls à accompagner les enfants. Sir Hugo et Waldemar , le chef de la garde, tentèrent bien de persuader la reine de prendre une escouades de garde avec elle mais celle-ci avait été intransigeante. Rien ne nécessitait qu'elle soit protégé. Bien qu'elle soit en terre étrangère elle y serait incognito et dans des lieux publiques. De plus elle leur avait parfaitement fait comprendre qu'elle était tout à fait aptes à se défendre seule. Sirius aussi avait râlé mais seulement parce qu'il voulait venir. Malheureusement il y avait peu de chance qu'il ne soit plus recherche et même s'il pouvait passer inaperçu sous sa forme de chien, il était plus prudent qu'il reste à Arendelle.

Par souci justement de ne pas trop se faire remarquer, elle avait modifier sa robe habituel pour en enlever la traîne. Elle avait également change la couleur pour un bleu plus sombre et avait atténue la brillance des broderies.

Les enfants portaient leurs vêtements habituel et Remus avait revêtu l'une des robes de sorcier qu'il avait emmène avec lui quand il était partie du monde des sorciers.

Le voyage par portail étant impossible parce qu'aucune des personnes en ayant le pouvoir n'y étaient jamais allé, Remus avait créé un portoloin à partir d'une simple ficelle. Celui-ci s'activait à la demande et les enverrait dans une salle spéciale du Chaudron Baveur, la porte d'entrée officiel de la rue commerçante des sorciers britanniques. Il leur permettrait également de retourner à Arendelle avant de se désactiver.

Avec appréhension, chacun pris un bout de la corde que leur tendait Remus. Remus compta jusqu'à trois et activa la portoloin.

Tous eurent la désagréable sensation d'être tire par leur nombrils mais ils savent qu'ils étaient partis…

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà !...c'est pas du tout ce que je voulais faire au départ. Ce chapitre devait clore l'arc de l'enfance mais il semblerait qu'il faille encore un ou deux chapitre pour le faire. En tout cas j'ai été content de l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez été content de le lire. J'espère aussi que les précisions sur la politique intérieure d'Arendelle ont été intéressantes ou au moins crédible. J'aime détailler les choses, surtout quand l'histoire est aussi parcellaire. En même temps, pour la Reine des Neiges, c'est normal, c'est un film et on peux pas tout dire dans un film. Mais reprendre ce que je savait d'Arendelle et lui donner une dimensions plus…réelle ou au moins crédible était intéressant.

J'ai as si rajoute d'autres choses. J'espère que je n'ai choque personne avec la mention des futures règles d'Ingrid. En effet, les filles d'Harry Potter (en fait tous les personnages en général) semblent toute plus ou moins à sexués et il n'est fit nulle part mention de leurs problèmes féminin (comment Hermione a-t-elle pu vivre presque un an en camping sans avoir de problèmes de manque de serviettes hygiéniques c'est au dessus de moi…). D'ailleurs beaucoup de personnages semblent unidimensionnels chez Harry Potter. Les profs sont des profs, ils ne semblent pas être autre chose, ils ne semblent pas avoir de vue privé, ils sont tous célibataires et sans enfants. Ils n'ont ni frère et sœur, ni parents ni tout autre famille. Les quelques exceptions sont Dumbledore et Rogue qui sont seulement détaillés dans le dernier tome et Hagrid dont on parle des parents dans le tome 4 et de son frère dans le tome 5…

Bref, après ma petite envolée lyrique, je vous laisse. Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 8.


End file.
